The Phantom Hourglass: In a Parallel Universe
by Jane O'Callaghan
Summary: Takes place after my other story, The Wind Waker: In a Parallel Universe. Link is still the money making coward, but this time he has an annoying fairy to keep him on track!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! This story takes place after my Wind Waker story, so it might help if you read that one first... You don't have to of course, but some of the jokes might not make sense. Anyway, I know I told everyone in the Wind Waker story that I probably wouldn't do a Phantom Hourglass story, but I realized that there were already a ton of Ocarina of Time ones out there (most of them very well done), and so I decided that it would be more fun to do something else. So I forced myself to finish the Phantom Hourglass game, which annoyed my parents considerably seeing as how I usually play these things late at night and you have to shout in the little microphone and stuff... so yeah, they now officially think I'm crazy :-) Anyway, I'll let you all read the chapter now, hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, if I did, I would've changed the Temple of the Ocean King so that it didn't reset everything the minute you leave!

* * *

The Legend of Zelda The Phantom Hourglass: In a Parallel Universe

Chapter 1

Light Bulbs, Ghost Ships, and a Giant Conspiracy

A large pirate ship was sailing through the large waves of the clear blue ocean. Onboard this ship, the entire crew were being forced to watch a boring show made by the lowest ranking crew member, Niko. Most had fallen asleep already, but Link, our protagonist of this story (kind of), was trying very hard to keep himself from killing the short pirate, who was telling the story of how they had all met Link, which wasn't even accurate. Niko put everyone in a very brave light, and had them all acting heroic, which wasn't how it had happened at all. Link had pretty much just gotten lucky when it came to the battles he had been in, from monsters just being very sensitive about how they looked, to one of them choking on sand. Finally the show was interrupted by the crew's captain, Tetra, who also happened to be Princess Zelda, but everyone had already forgotten that.

"Alright everyone, you're supposed to be looking for the ghost ship!" Tetra shouted at them, much to the relief of everyone except Niko.

"Why are we even looking for the stupid thing?" Niko asked as he put away his hand drawn pictures of Link's adventure.

"Because, they are rumored to have the super-ultra laser gun! And you guys are useless, you can't even build a simple light bulb!" Tetra said, pointing casually at Link's attempts to build said object. All that was there was a rupee that had a few strings tied around it and a small torch in back of it. "And how many times do I have to tell you? No fire on the ship!" Tetra scolded as Link quickly extinguished the light.

"I'm getting close!" Link protested as he began to pout, pushing his 'light bulb' off to the side.

"Sure you are," Tetra said sarcastically.

"I'd like to see you build one!" Link argued.

"Me!? I'm the captain, I can't do everything!" Tetra said, glaring at the green clad boy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Link said. Tetra just gave an annoyed sigh at him before shouting out random orders at random crew members. "And you, do something useful!" Tetra shouted at Link just as he was starting to climb one of the sails in an attempt to tear it down. "Keep an eye out for the ghost ship!"

"Oh but, that sounds scary!" Link protested, trudging miserably to the railing and peering down into the water. "I don't see anything!" he said while Tetra just glared at him.

"It won't be underwater you fool!" she shouted.

"Hey Miss Tetra, why doesn't the Ocean King spirit help the ships that have been disappearing?" asked a big stupid pirate, whose upper body was huge compared to his legs.

"Stupid big stupid pirate guy!" Tetra shouted at him, turning her back on Link to better face her crew member. "There's no such thing as ghosts!"

"…But we're looking for a ghost ship," Niko said in a confused voice.

"What's your point?" Tetra asked, tapping her foot on the wooden deck impatiently.

"Um, never mind," Niko said quickly. Tetra nodded and then turned around to continue berating Link, only to find that he was back to trying to pull the large sails down. "Link, cut it out already!" she shouted.

"Hey Miss Tetra, where did all this fog come from?" one of her crew asked suddenly.

"It's from the water condensing into vapor, any more stupid questions?" Tetra asked before she realized that there _was_ quite a bit of fog surrounding them. "It's the ghost ship!" Tetra shouted excitedly as a large ship began to approach them.

The ship didn't appear to have anyone onboard it, and yet it managed to easily match Tetra's ship's speed and pull alongside it. "Let's get that laser gun!" Tetra said, climbing onto her ship's railing.

"Tetra wait, maybe you should bring my light bulb!" Link suggested, pulling his rupee with strings tied around it out of his pocket with a smile.

"What am I going to do with that?" Tetra asked in a disgusted voice.

"Um, throw it at someone?" Link suggested. He had meant for her to throw it at a ghost, but Tetra took his advice the wrong way and threw it at him instead. "Come on you wimp, get onboard!" she shouted.

"Why me!?" Link whined.

"Because I said so!"

"Well you can't make me!" Link shouted before he started to cackle maniacally. Tetra glared at him before grabbing his giant wallet that had been a gift from a fairy. "My money! Nooooo!" Link shouted as Tetra jumped across the gap between the two ships.

"Come and get it!" Tetra said teasingly, waving the wallet in the air.

"The things I do for money," Link said with a sad sigh before he started to climb over the railing himself.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and then a loud scream could be heard. Everyone thought it was Tetra at first, but then they realized it was Link; he was very afraid of storms. When the bright light from the lightning faded, the crew saw that Tetra had disappeared, much to Link's dismay, as he was still missing his wallet. "I've got to get it back!" he shouted before jumping towards the departing ghost ship. Link missed the ship, however, and he ended up falling into the cold water below. "Money! Noooooo!" Link shouted right before he started to sink. The other pirates pretended not to notice this and they set off to pillage the nearest island, leaving Link to float around in the fog.

Link was taking a nice nap when suddenly a persistent voice started to shout at him, right next to his ear. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" the high pitched voice shouted at him. Link groaned and opened his eyes. He found himself to be on an island. The fog was gone, and there was a small fairy floating around him, still shouting at him to wake up. "Hey, are you ok? You weren't moving for awhile so I thought you were done for!" the fairy said, still shouting right in his ear.

"I'm fine!" Link shouted, shooing the fairy away.

"So, what happened?" the fairy asked.

"Um…" Link suddenly sat up when he remembered what had happened. "My wallet! It's gone!" Link shouted.

"You mean you were chasing after the ghost ship, and then your friend disappeared? That's horrible!" the fairy said while Link stared at her with a confused expression.

"You've been spying on us haven't you!" Link said, pointing an accusing finger at the fairy.

"Um, no?" the fairy said, right before laughing. She quickly coughed to make it sound less suspicious. "My name is Ciela! What's yours?" the fairy said after an awkward silence.

"I'm not telling you my name!" Link shouted, standing up and getting ready to make a run for it.

"Link huh? That's a nice name!" Ciela said happily, fluttering around on the light breezes.

"Huh?" Poor Link was very confused as to how this fairy knew so much.

"Hey, we should go see Grandpa! He'll know what to do!"

"Grandpa?! I finally get to meet him! I wonder if he makes soup as good as Grandma?" Link said happily.

The fairy, however, ignored him, "I lost my memory a long time ago, and Grandpa found me here on the beach. He's been taking care of me ever since then!" Ciela said as Link started to run around in circles for no particular reason.

"Yeah, whatever," Link said, finally stopping his frantic running. "Let's go see Grandpa!" he shouted.

So the two went running off, heading towards the grassy fields while Ciela talked a mile a minute, telling Link all about how sweet Grandpa was. Link, who was doing his best to ignore the rambling fairy, nearly ran into a man who was standing next to a small house that had one tiny chicken walking around, clucking happily. "Hey there! You, tap me to talk to me!" the man suddenly shouted at Link, who had just been about to apologize to the man for running into him.

"You're strange!" Link shouted, but poked the man in the arm anyway.

"That's how you do it! Tap people to talk to them!" the man said happily.

"…Ok then," Link said, slowly backing away from the crazy man.

The two finally reached a small house, and the first thing Link did when they entered was to start throwing all of the small pots around in an attempt to get some money. "Yes!" He shouted when he found two small green rupees. "It's all mine! Muhahahaha!" Meanwhile, Ciela and an old man were just staring at the boy, wondering if anyone had tried to teach him proper manners. "Uh, Link?" Ciela said finally, interrupting Link's mad cackling.

"Eh?" he asked.

"This is Grandpa," she said cautiously.

"Grandpa! After all these years, I've finally found you!" Link shouted happily before running over to the poor old man and giving him a hug.

"He's _my_grandfather you fool, not yours!" Ciela shouted.

"Yeah, whatever. Got any soup?" Link asked, releasing the old man.

"No!" the old man glared at him.

"Aw man!" Link crossed his arms and pouted.

"Now, my name is Oshus," the old man introduced himself. "Ciela told me your story, and I'm very sorry, but going after the ghost ship is very dangerous."

"I don't care! I need my wallet!" Link shouted.

The old man sighed, "Are you sure you won't just give up?"

Link nodded, "I'm sure, I always give up!"

"Ok then! There's a harbor east of here. There you should find a man named Linebeck, he might help you," the old man said.

"Oh oh, I remember him!" Ciela said happily while Link suddenly spotted more pots to throw. "He's the one who was asking about the ghost ship before! Hey hey, can I go with Link? I'll be able to help him, it's ok with you, right Grandpa?" Ciela asked happily.

"No!" Link shouted, dropping a pot in his dismay.

"Sure!" Oshus said, happy to finally be rid of the talkative fairy.

"Aw man!" Link pouted again as Ciela started to dance around in celebration. "I hate you Grandpa, it's no wonder Grandma left you!" Link shouted and went stomping outside, leaving a very confused old man behind.

"But I never got married…" the man said with a frown. "Did I?"

Meanwhile Link was trying to run away from the fairy, who was following close behind him and talking very quickly about the island he was on. "Wait, Mercay Island!?" Link shouted suddenly, stopping so short that Ciela rammed into his back. "I've never seen this place before, and I got my whole sea chart filled in! See!" Link said, pulling out a blank piece of parchment. "Oh darn it all, I forgot to feed the stupid fish!" Link said in a frustrated tone as he tossed the parchment on the ground. Suddenly a large man came running over from out of nowhere, "No littering!" the man shouted. "That's a five rupee fine!"

"Five rupees!? That's more than what I sold the Master Sword for!" Link protested.

"Pay up!"

"Never!" Link shouted, and he went running off, only to fall to the ground a few seconds later when an earthquake suddenly shook the ground. After the shaking had subsided, Link got up and continued running from the litter police guy, who had disappeared. A few seconds later and they found themselves in front of a broken bridge. "Darn, the bridge is broken again!" a woman who was standing next to them said. "It breaks over every little thing, you could throw a single rupee on it and it would break!"

"Yeah, they just don't build bridges like they used to," Link, who had quite a lot of experience with bridges, said.

"There is another way to get to town from here. You have to take the path north, but it's covered in monsters!"

When Link heard this he screamed.

"Well, what to do? Wait for someone to come and fix the bridge I guess!" the woman said.

"Ok!" Link said and he plopped down on the short grass.

"We can't wait! Who knows how long it will take for someone to come!" Ciela said, giving Link a shove to try and get him to stand up.

"Oh fine!" Link said.

"Actually, someone is coming right now!" the woman said, but Link was already too far away to hear her as he made his way to the northern path. The minute they set foot on this dirt path, though, a bunch of red jelly-like monsters came rushing towards them. "Jelly monsters!" Link shouted, almost happily since this was one type of monster he could actually defeat. Before he could start trampling on them, however, Ciela pulled him back, "Monsters!" she shouted. "It's no good Link, you need a weapon or something!"

"No I don't, these guys are easy!" Link protested.

"Go get a sword!"

"Alright fine!" Link shouted as he went stomping back towards Oshus' house. Once they entered the old man's house, Link threw the new pots that Oshus had just bought to replace the other ones Link had thrown. The old man sighed sadly while Link grabbed the rupees that had been stored in the little blue pots. "Now then, Grandpa, we're stuck!" Link said, carefully avoiding the shards of broken pots.

"So you tried to take the path to the north eh?" Oshus said casually. "Don't go pretending that you forgot all the times I told you it was too dangerous to go there!"

"Me?" Link asked in a small voice.

"No, the fairy!" Oshus snapped.

"Teehee!" the fairy said.

Link shot her a suspicious look when he heard this, "Would you happen to know a person called Larry?" Link asked suddenly.

"Stay on topic!" Oshus shouted, hitting Link on the head with his long staff. "Now, the best thing for you both to do is wait for someone to come and fix the bridge!"

"That's what I _was_ doing!" Link argued, shooting a glare at the little fairy that was floating next to his head. "But somebody got bored!"

"I don't care, just go outside and stop bothering me!" Oshus said grumpily.

"Ok!" Link said happily before he went skipping out of the house.

Once outside, Ciela flew in front of the young boy, stopping him from going any further. "So, looks like Grandpa wants us to stay out of trouble," she said, ignoring Link's grumbling that Grandpa was a fuddy-duddy. "But we need to find your friend! Let's try Grandpa's super secret storage area!"

"Where's that?"

"In the cave over there."

"Wow, that's real secret!" Link said sarcastically as he walked into the aforementioned cave.

"Now, Grandpa once told me that in order to open that door over there, you have to write the correct number on that sign." Ciela said.

"Right, what's the number?" Link asked as he pulled out a small pen.

"He said that it is the number of palm trees on the island, sneaky!" Ciela said.

"Yeah, whatever," Link said in a bored voice. "How many trees are there?"

"How should I know?"

"Do you live here or not!?" Link demanded.

"Well yeah, but I don't spend my time counting things!"

"Fine, we'll just go through all the numbers!" Link said, and began to carefully write out a number one.

"Do you know how many numbers there are!?" Ciela asked.

"Ten?" Link asked as he finished his one.

"Um, yeah I guess…" Ciela said with a frown. "Nothing happened! This is going to take forever!" Ciela complained as Link patiently wrote out a two.

A few minutes later and the door suddenly opened just as Link was finishing writing a seven. "Yay!" Link said happily, doing his victory dance.

"Would you stop that! Get the sword!"

"Ok!" Link said cheerfully as he opened up the only chest that was there.

"You got Oshus' Sword!" Ciela announced as Link waved it around to get a better look at it.

"It's not as shiny as my old one. But I guess it will do for now," Link said as he put it into his giant pocket.

"Let's go, we shouldn't tell Grandpa that we're stealing this…" Ciela said as they made their way out of the cave, ignoring the boring book that was there, telling them how to use the sword. Once outside, Link gave a scream when they saw Oshus standing nearby. "You two are turning out to be quite a handful!" the old man said crossly. "And is that my sword? What are you going to do with that!?"

"Fight, duh!" Link said, but he was ignored as Ciela explained that they really needed to save his friend, even though Link hated his friend.

"Well fine, you can keep it," Oshus said.

"Muhahahahaha, it's all mine!" Link shouted, hugging the sword and nearly hurting himself in the process. "Hmm, maybe I should give you a short tutorial first…" Oshus said. "Meet me at my house!"

"Never!" Link shouted, but he was suddenly warped into the old man's house. "Darn!"

"Now, let the training commence!" Oshus shouted before hitting Link over the head with his long staff.

"Ow, watch it!" Link shouted. "I'm out of here!" he said, and with that he went running off, Ciela following close behind.

The young boy was finally back on the northern path, and running past all of the monsters while screaming at the same time. Link called it multi-tasking, Ciela called it pathetic. Eventually the two arrived at a bunch of levers that needed to be pulled in a specific order. Link blatantly ignored this, however, and he just started to pull them randomly. Somehow he managed to get it right the very first time and he happily grabbed the key that fell from the ceiling before running off, ignoring Ciela's protests that the chances of that happening were unbelievably low. "Tell it to the levers!" Link shouted back. Ciela gave an annoyed sigh before following the bobbing green hat through the cave they were in. After awhile, they reached a room that had a bunch of little rats running around, one of which had a key with it. "Get it!" Link shouted, leaping at the small rodent. He missed, though, and the little rat ran into a nearby hole. "Noooo! Get it!" Link shouted, throwing Ciela at the wall.

"I'm not going in there!" Ciela protested, right before Link shoved her into the hole that the rat had gone into a few seconds before.

After a few minutes Ciela managed to find her way out of the small tunnels that were in the wall, and she quickly flew to the ceiling so that Link couldn't grab her again. "Why don't you use the blocks?" she asked as she watched Link run after the rat.

"Ok!" Link said happily, instantly turning to the nearby block. He pushed it around for awhile before turning to an exasperated fairy, "Not really working," he said and went back to running after the rat. He finally managed to catch it, and he soon had the key in his hands. "Bye rat!" Link shouted after the poor little rat as it went running off again. "Let's go stupid fairy!" Link said and he went skipping off. Ciela glared after him before following. A few minutes later and they were finally back outside. "Yay! Fresh air!" Link said happily, clapping his hands in his excitement.

"We've finally reached the port! Let's see if we can find Linebeck!" Ciela said, equally glad to be out of the small confines of the cave.

"Oh but, I don't want to!" Link protested.

"But we need him to save your friend!" Ciela argued as they walked towards the small town.

"She's not my friend!" Link shouted, attracting the glances of a few passersby. "I just want the wallet she stole from me!"

"You don't have to pretend, we'll find her!" Ciela said in a kind voice.

"Oh forget it! Oh hey look, a store!" Link shouted, and he went running into a small tent, completely forgetting about their previous conversation.

"Wait up!" Ciela shouted as the boy stared at all the items that were for sale. By the time Ciela made it inside the tent, Link had already pointed to half of the items, and he was still demanding things. "And I want that, and that, and that, oooo shiny! I'll have that too!"

"Link, you only have five rupees!" Ciela shouted at him.

"No I don't, I have three hundred!"

"…How did you get all that!?"

"Um, I found it," Link said, confused as to why Ciela was confused.

"When? I don't remember that!"

"Um, just now."

"He stole it from me!" the shopkeeper shouted angrily, still packaging the things Link had requested.

"So why are you selling him stuff?" Ciela asked, ignoring Link's maniacal cackling.

"So I'll get money!" the shopkeeper said casually.

"But you won't get any, you'll just get the stuff he stole from you, back!" Ciela shouted, her thin wings fluttering faster in her annoyance.

"But I want my money!" the shopkeeper said in a frustrated voice.

"Really Ciela," Link said, trying to get her to be quiet. "She wants her money back, so shush!"

"Fine! I'm waiting outside!" Ciela said and fluttered out of the small tent.

Ciela only had to wait a few more minutes before Link came outside, proudly showing off all the things he had gotten for free. He had a shield, and a piece of coral from the ocean, and a strange gem thing, a few bottles of red potion, and a bunch of bombs, but since he didn't have a bomb bag he ended up selling them at the store for ten rupees each. So he ended up getting paid for buying things. The poor shopkeeper, who had just started her business and had no idea what had happened, wondered why all her items were gone, and why she wasn't rich at the moment. "Now then, where to next?" Link asked happily.

"We have to find Linebeck!" Ciela shouted angrily. "And stop tricking the innocent villagers!"

"Fine," Link said in a bored tone as they marched towards the harbor. Once they got there a man greeted them, asking if that boat over there wasn't the finest boat they'd ever seen. "I've seen better," Link said, waving his hand carelessly as he looked at the strange looking boat. Link was used to boats with sails, and it took a lot of self control to keep himself from laughing at the little paddle steamer. "Sure is a fine boat, wish it were mine!" the man continued, ignoring Link's lack of enthusiasm. "But this belongs to Linebeck."

"Oh hey, we're looking for him!" Link said, happy that he had remembered his mission.

"I haven't seen him in a while, I last saw him going into the milk bar two days ago," the man said.

"Yay! So long loser!" Link shouted as he ran to the bar.

"Link, that was two days ago, I doubt he's still in there!" Ciela shouted as she flew after him.

Ciela turned out to be right, as there were only two people in there, and neither of them looked to be the sailor type. One was an old man, and the other was the owner of the building. "Hi, where's Linebeck?" Link asked the minute he entered the building. "Are you him?" Link demanded of the old man.

"Are you _he_!" the man corrected.

"Yeah, whatever," Link said.

"I heard Linebeck went to the Temple of the Ocean King. Here, I'll mark it on your map for you! " the owner of the milk bar said cheerfully.

"You fool, I don't have a map!" Link shouted.

"Oh, well here, take a map!"

"Yes!"

"Now, I'll mark where the temple is on your map, hand it over!" the man said happily.

"Ok!" Link quickly handed the map back, Ciela watching all of this in annoyance.

"There you go!"

"Ahha! We now have a destination!" Link shouted happily the minute his new map was returned.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you!" the old man said suddenly.

"Why not?" Ciela asked while Link began to pout.

"The temple sucks the life out of the souls who visit it!" the man explained while the bar tender nodded sagely.

Link gave a high pitched scream when he heard this, "I don't want to die!" he shouted.

"Then avoid the temple!" the old man said.

"Ok!" Link said with a shrug.

"Oh for crying out loud Link! Let's go!" Ciela said.

"Noooo, I'm too young to die!" Link shouted as the little fairy dragged him out of the building. After Link finally calmed down, the two set off to find the temple. Along the way Link annoyed his fairy companion as best as he could, by singing songs and talking very loudly about unimportant things, such as how long the grass was. "How long do you think it takes before it grows back?" Link asked after he had cut a few blades.

"How should I know?" Ciela snapped. Just as she said this the grass blades suddenly grew back, much to Link's amazement. "Yay! Do it again!" he shouted, cutting the grass again. He stared at the shortened grass, a large grin on his face. He clapped gleefully when the grass grew back a short while later. "Do it again!" Link shouted and cut the grass yet again. "Alright Link, that's enough!" Ciela shouted and pulled a protesting Link towards their destination.

Link finally stopped trying to get back to the grass after a few minutes, so Ciela didn't have to pull him the whole way. As they neared the large building Link accidentally tripped and fell right into a large tree. Out of the branches fell a large green rupee. "Money!" Link shouted. He picked up the rupee and examined it carefully, "Bleh, it's just one rupee, I want more!" Link shouted and he threw the green gem into the ocean.

"Link! That was worth one hundred rupees you fool!" Ciela shouted at him, wishing she had hands so she could slap the young boy.

"Nooooo! My money!" Link shouted, leaning dangerously close to the edge of the cliff to try and find his rupee. "Go get it!" Link said, throwing poor Ciela towards the ocean.

…two hours later…

Link finally had to give up on ever finding the giant rupee again. He was seen a few minutes later, trudging miserably into the large temple, blaming all of his misfortune on Ciela. They soon found themselves to be in a large room, which had skeletons scattered all along the floor. "Hey, could this be Linebeck?" Ciela asked quietly. The young fairy was ignored though, as Link, who was extremely freaked out by skeletons or anything else scary, was running around the room in a mad panic, screaming and waving his arms above his head. "Link? Link!? Let's look around!" Ciela said as soon as she could get his attention.

"Ok!" Link said with a casual shrug, completely forgetting about the skeletons. They went through an opening on the other side of the room and found themselves to be standing on (or in Ciela's case, flying over) a glowing floor. "Oooo, pretty!" Link shouted.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Ciela asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I said, ooooo, pretty!"

"I heard _that_! Oh forget it, let's just go!" Ciela said with a frown. Link shrugged and began to skip around on the pretty floor when suddenly a voice floated over to them, "Hey! Over here!" the voice said. Link gave a start of surprise.

"Ok, now I know I heard something!" Ciela said excitedly. The two ran towards the voice and then stopped in surprise when they saw a tall man stuck behind a row of spikes. "Hey, over here!" the man said again.

"That's Linebeck!" Ciela said happily.

"What's up?" Link asked in a bored voice.

"I'll tell you what's up!" the man said angrily. "The ceiling! Now get me out of here!"

"Ok!" Link said cheerfully. He was just about to put a foot on a part of the floor that wasn't glowing when suddenly Linebeck stopped him. "Hey wait! You have to be quick on the parts of the floor that aren't pretty! If you stay too long on the other parts, you'll die!"

"You could've told us this sooner!" Ciela shouted at him.

"Now calm down!" Linebeck said, closing his eyes. "Don't go running away yet, there are safe zones all throughout this room! You just have to run to them! And don't-"

"Uh, Linebeck?" Ciela asked hesitantly.

"What!?"

"He already ran away…"

Linebeck snapped his eyes open, just to see the little fairy floating in front of his face and the rest of the room abandoned. "Darn! Go find him and bring him back here! I have a sprained ankle, so I can't get myself out!"

"Ok, I'll go find him!" Ciela said, and went flying quickly back out of the room. She came back a few minutes later, dragging a very reluctant Link behind her. After Linebeck had explained the situation to the boy, again, he told Link that there should be a switch somewhere that would get rid of those pesky spikes. "Ok!" Link said happily and jumped onto the normal part of the floor. He jumped back to the safe area a few seconds later, though, when suddenly a large mosquito came out of nowhere and headed straight for him. "Killer mosquitoes!" Link shouted. He grabbed Ciela and threw her out of the safe zone. "Go find the switch and then report back here!" Link said cheerfully.

"Fine," Ciela grumbled and went flying off. After awhile the spikes finally withdrew into the floor. "I'm free! Time to get out of here!" Linebeck shouted and ran across to where Link was. "I thought you had a bad ankle!" Ciela said as she returned from her successful mission.

"I do!" Linebeck protested while Link, who was getting bored, started to dance around. "It still hurts! Ow ow!" Linebeck shouted, jumping around and clutching his foot. Link copied him, thinking that it was a new type of dance.

"Would you two cut it out!" Ciela shouted. The two men stopped instantly and pouted. "Now, Linebeck, we need your help to find the ghost ship!" Ciela said.

"The ghost ship!? You're looking for the treasure too?!" Linebeck shouted, grabbing Link and starting to shake him.

"Treasure? I love treasure!" Link shouted, only to be shaken harder.

"We're not looking for treasure!" Ciela shouted.

"Aw man!" Link shouted.

"Really? Oh, well then, neither am I!" Linebeck said. "Why are you looking for the ghost ship then?"

"He's looking for his friend!" Ciela said happily.

"No I'm not!" Link argued, but the boy was ignored.

"Friend eh? Well then, I'm in! I came here to find a clue as to how to find the ghost ship, but I can't go any farther now because of my ankle! You'll have to find it for me!" Linebeck said.

"Me!? But it's scary in there!" Link started to pout.

"Come on Link, let's get moving!" Ciela said as Linebeck handed Link a key.

"Um, oh ow! My ankle!" Link shouted suddenly, jumping around.

"Oh fine, give me the key!" Ciela said in an annoyed tone.

"Yay!" Link said as he handed the large key to the little fairy.

Ciela sighed before flying off, leaving the other two to hop around and pretend that their ankles were hurting. Poor Ciela eventually had to figure out how to hit two large switches that were meant to be hit by a sword or some other item that had an actual weight. Ciela, being a fairy, had hardly any weight at all. She finally realized that, since she could fly, she could just go over the door that was currently blocking her way. A few seconds later, and Ciela had a sea chart in her… wings. By the time she got back to where she had left Link and Linebeck, she found the elder man to have disappeared, and Link still pretending that his ankle was sprained. "Link, where did Linebeck go!?" Ciela shouted, making Link startle and then fall.

"Um, I don't know… I didn't notice that he left," Link said, brushing off his green tunic as he stood up.

Ciela sighed, "What is wrong with you? He was standing right next to you! Well, now that we've got the sea chart, I've got a few things to say to that man!" Ciela said.

"Sea chart? That's all we got? I wanted something cool!" Link said, stomping his foot on the floor. After Ciela had said that it was probably important to finding the ghost ship, Link perked up and ran back outside, shouting that he would soon have his wallet back.

Once they made it back into the bright sunlight, they found Linebeck to be waiting impatiently for them. "It took you long enough!" He said as Link ran over to him, waving the sea chart in front of the tall man's face. "A sea chart eh?" Linebeck said, grabbing the piece of parchment from Link, who then crossed his arms and pouted over losing the map. "Well, I'll be going now, so long losers!" the sailor shouted, stuffing the map in his pocket before running off.

"Hey, that's mine!" Link shouted after the retreating man. Link was just starting to sulk about this when Ciela started to drag him back towards the town.

"Come on, we have to catch him!" she said.

"Oh fine!" Link shouted, shooing the fairy away. As soon as he was released he went running in the other direction, giggling mischievously.

"Link get back here this instant!" Ciela shouted as she went flying after him.

After awhile the little fairy managed to get Link back into the town and they were soon running towards the harbor. They found that Linebeck was still trying to leave, but he was being blocked by the old man Oshus. "Grandpa!" Link shouted and ran over to him to give him a hug.

"Would you stop that! I'm not _your_grandfather you fool!" Oshus shouted, pushing Link into the water. After Link had ran back to the wooden dock, he found Linebeck and Oshus to be arguing about whether or not the map Ciela had found was of any importance. "It's not important, there's nothing there!" Linebeck said, while Oshus said that there was a secret mark hidden on the map. "I agree with Linebeck!" Link shouted. "I already have a sea chart, and there's nothing about those islands on it! See?" Link pulled out a blank piece of paper and showed it off proudly.

"There's nothing there," Linebeck said in a confused voice. Link's grin faded and he looked at the paper.

"Aw man, I forgot to feed the stupid fish! Now how am I going to prove that the world suddenly changed?" Link shouted as he threw the paper into the ocean.

"Link no!" Ciela shouted. "Oh now look at what you did! The litter police guy is coming!" the fairy said. Everyone turned to see a large man running at full speed towards them.

The whole group gave a high pitched scream before hopping onboard Linebeck's boat. After they had gotten a good distance from the island, they went back to their conversation as if nothing had happened. "I'm impressed that someone so young could go through the temple so easily!" Oshus said.

"Hey thanks!" Linebeck said happily.

"Not you you fool!"

"Hey thanks!" Link said, straightening his hat.

"Not you either! You both are wrecks!" the old man snapped.

"Thanks Grandpa!" Ciela said, fluttering happily while the other two crossed their arms and pouted.

"So, what do we do with the sea chart?" Ciela asked.

"Now, this is no ordinary sea chart!" Oshus said. "Here Ciela, I bet you could figure it out!" the old man was handing the parchment to the fairy when Link grabbed it.

"I'll do it!" he said cheerfully, grabbing the old man's pencil as well.

"Link that pencil isn't meant for writing, it's meant for scraping away at maps!" Oshus said as Link started to write 'I like pie!' on the paper. Just as he was finishing this he realized that it wasn't writing anything. He was about to complain about this when suddenly the pencil scratched a part of the map off, revealing a small symbol on one of the islands. "I did it!" Link said, waving the map around. Suddenly a strong gust of wind came and forced the map out of Link's hand, which hadn't really been holding onto the piece of paper anyway. "Now look at what you did!" Linebeck and Oshus shouted as the map drifted off.

"Don't worry, I have the Wind Waker, I know what to do!" Link shouted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his 'light bulb'. "Darn, I forgot I sold my wind baton too!" Link said, pouting.

"What's that?" Ciela asked, pointing at the rupee with strings tied around it, as Linebeck tried to fish the map out of the water.

"It's a light bulb! I'm going to use it to make a super-ultra laser gun!" Link explained excitedly. Everyone stared at him for a few minutes before going back to retrieving the map. Link sighed and then sat down, watching their failing attempts. "Oh just jump in and grab it!" Link shouted finally. He ran over to Oshus and pushed him into the water. "Go get it Grandpa!"

"Nice," Linebeck said, shaking his head as the old man started to shout that he couldn't swim. "Maybe one of us should go save him?" Linebeck said finally.

"He'll figure it out eventually," Link said carelessly, just as another gust of wind put the map back into his hands. "Yes! Onwards to victory!" he shouted, and so they left poor Oshus behind as they set off for the Isle of Ember.

Along the way both Ciela and Linebeck had the worst trouble keeping Link from jumping off of the ship every time he saw a seagull. "I've never met someone so afraid of seagulls before!" Ciela said.

"It's _her_! She's still spying on me!" Link shouted. As they were so busy trying to persuade Link that the birds wouldn't hurt him, they crashed into another ship that was just drifting around. "Oh hey look, a ship!" Link said happily, completely forgetting about the seagulls. He hopped onto the other ship, leaving the other two behind to ponder his actions. "Ohhhh, a customer! Welcome!" a strange little man said from behind a counter.

"Oh you again, what are you doing here?" Link asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm not sure, I was just suddenly warped here!" Beedle, the ship shop owner said, shifting his eyes suspiciously.

"Me too!" Link said. "And to make it worse, I don't have any way to prove it, because I never filled in my sea chart to begin with."

"I had a sea chart, but I lost it!" Beedle said.

"It's a giant conspiracy!" Link shouted before running back outside and joining the others, who were eager to get moving.

"Are you ready yet?" Linebeck asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yep!" Link said happily.

"Finally!" Ciela said.

Soon the three were off again, heading towards a nearby island. Suddenly Link realized that he hadn't bought and/or stolen anything from Beedle. "Turn around!" Link shouted, spinning the wheel so quickly that everyone went flying to the other side of the boat. "Now what!?" Linebeck shouted as they approached Beedle's ship shop for the second time. "I need a souvenir!" Link said cheerfully.

"From a cheep merchant's boat?" Linebeck asked incredulously.

"Yep!" Link said while the other two groaned. "Here we are!" Link shouted after they had crashed into the small ship yet again. "I'll be right back!"

A few minutes later and he came running out with all of the merchant's items, screaming as little man came chasing after him. "Go go go!" Link shouted after he had leaped aboard Linebeck's boat. They were soon back on their original course, leaving behind an angry merchant, who was upset about forgetting to give Link a membership card.

* * *

So how was it? Like I said in my other story, if I've accidentally copied someone else's joke/s, and it's bothering that person, then just let me know and I'll be happy to change it! I'm nearly done with chapter 2, so it should be up by tomorrow, but I might not get it out 'til Monday. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews! Here's chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2

A Crazy Fortune Teller and The Fire Temple

The trio had finally docked at a small island called Cannon Island. It wasn't their original destination, but the three figured they needed a break from each other. So while Linebeck made a few repairs on the areas that had rammed into a few things due to Link's bad steering, the other two set off to explore. As Link walked towards a large house near the beach, he was suddenly stopped by a weird looking man. He was very short, and he had a pair of wings on his back. "Oh it's ugly!" Link shouted. "What is it?"

"Link, that's a rude thing to say!" Ciela scolded.

"Hey there!" the weird man said, ignoring what Link had said. "I'm the mail carrier! I deliver mail to people!"

"What!? What happened to the bird people?" Link shouted, pointing accusingly at the man.

"The bird people?" both Ciela and the mail man asked at the same time.

"Oh my gosh, they've disappeared! It's the giant conspiracy again!" Link was about to panic when he realized something else. "Hey, that means Medli and her psycho twin sister are gone too! Yes!" Link started to dance happily. The mail man, who had decided it would be best to ignore Link for the time, started to ramble on and on about his job, much to Ciela's boredom. Link, however, wasn't at all bored as he wasn't paying any attention to the mail carrier and was dancing his way to the house that he had been trying to get to before.

When he finally made it in, he was instantly greeted by a tall man, who introduced himself as the apprentice to the great ship piece builder. "Yeah, whatever." was the only thing Link had said to that. "I know that he wants to sell his ship cannon, so if you're interested come back later!"

"A cannon! That sounds exciting! I'll take it!" Link shouted.

"But it's not ready yet!" the man said as Link forced his way into the other part of the room.

"Muhahahaha, give me the cannon if you want to live!" Link shouted at an older man.

The man turned to face the young boy, "What are you talking about?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"I want the cannon!" Link explained.

"It's not ready yet fool!"

"Aw man!"

"But I do have this!" the man said, pulling out a little doll that resembled a panda bear.

"Awww, it's so cute! I'll take it!" Link shouted. He grabbed the doll and went running off, ignoring the man's attempts to explain that that doll was ten rupees.

After he had exited the house, he found Ciela and the creepy mail man to be arguing about the fastest way to deliver mail. The thing that confused Link was that they appeared to be agreeing with each other. "Flying is way better!" Ciela shouted.

"No, flying is!" the mail man said. Link scratched his head as he watched the two keep at it.

"Alright that's enough!" Link shouted after a few minutes. He grabbed Ciela and dragged her by one of her wings all the way back to their new boat.

"What is your problem? I was winning!" Ciela shouted at poor Link.

"It was a stupid argument!" Link protested.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was-"

"That's enough!" Linebeck shouted suddenly. "Can we go now or what?"

"Sure!" both Link and Ciela said happily, jumping aboard as they did.

…two hours later…

They finally arrived at their destination: Isle of Ember. It had taken awhile, as they had had to avoid strange looking fences that popped out of nowhere from under water, and, of course, Link didn't do anything to help, even though he had been in charge of the steering wheel. "Ok Link, I'll stay here and take care of the ship, you go find the fortune teller Astrid!" Linebeck said cheerfully.

"Hiding again?!" Ciela snapped while Link tried to remember when Astrid had been mentioned before. Deciding that she hadn't, he then tried to figure out how Linebeck had known where to go. He sighed when he realized that the others were still arguing. "Ok, let's go!" Link said finally and grabbed Ciela for a second time that day before dragging her through the air and towards the nearest house. "Hey Link, did you know that this island has a volcano?" Ciela said as they entered the empty house. She had been trying to scare the boy, but she was surprised when he just gave a careless wave of his hand. "A volcano eh? Bah! I've seen scarier," he said as he looked around for something of value in the house. "You have? Oh," Ciela said, slightly disappointed. "Well fine!" and with that statement she went flying back outside. Link joined her a few minutes later, his arms filled with different pieces of furniture. "What are you going to do with that?" Ciela asked with a frown.

"I don't know, but now if we need a table, and some chairs, we'll have them!" Link said cheerfully as he dumped his items next to Linebeck.

"Yay! A table and chairs!" the captain shouted. The two started to do their trademark 'sprained ankle' dance, while Ciela just stared at them.

"Can we move on now?" Ciela asked after a half hour, and the two still showed no signs of stopping.

"Sure!" Link said, and he went skipping off while Linebeck loaded their new furniture onto his ship.

The two entered yet another empty house, and this one didn't even have much furniture. Just a desk and a chair, and on this desk was a journal written by someone called Kayo. While Link laughed at the name, Ciela read the journal out loud: "If you are reading this, then that means that I have passed from the world of the living." she read. The minute Link heard this he started to cry, "That's so sad!"

"He says he needs someone to take over his duties and to light the torches." Ciela said.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen!" Link said, instantly getting over his sorrow for the man. "I don't do work."

"Well, let's try the next house then, shall we?"

"Yeah, whatever," Link said before running back outside. Before Ciela left she kindly lighted the torch that was inside the dead man's house. Unfortunately, this caused a fire and the whole house burnt down, but this was unbeknownst to the little fairy as she had already joined Link, who was in the last house and trying to peer into a mysterious looking crystal ball. "Link, it won't tell you anything, you don't have the gift!" Ciela said cheerfully.

Link looked at her, "I don't have the _what_? I get all the gifts!" Link shouted, stomping his foot.

"I meant the third eye Link," Ciela said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well that I definitely don't have! …I don't think, do I?" Link asked, he began to panic as he pulled out a large mirror from his giant pocket and stared at his face. "Nope! Still looking good!" Link announced, putting away the mirror.

Ciela gave a disgusted sigh before suggesting that they try looking in the basement before they left. Link hopped down the first few steps before he tripped and fell the rest of the way. "Noooooo!" he shouted as he fell to the hard ground. After he got up again, he found himself to be surrounded by weird looking monsters that were trying to throw rocks at him. They were horrible aims, fortunately, and so Link had no problem avoiding them as he ran back up the stairs. "Link, get back down there!" Ciela shouted at the boy, just as he was about to grab the crystal ball and run.

"Oh but, it's scary down there!" Link protested as Ciela dragged him back down the stairs. Link ran around in a mad panic the minute he was back in the basement. Ciela watched him with an annoyed expression. After awhile of just running around, Link finally tripped on one of the monsters and landed on top of it.

"Hey, watch it!" all of the little red monsters shouted at the same time, except for the one he had landed on, that one was too busy crying to say anything.

"Link, what did you do?" Ciela scolded as Link carefully got up. As soon as Link was standing again, the little guy started to cry even harder. "Link, why don't you apologize?" Ciela said, staring sympathetically at the little guy. All the other monsters turned to stare at Link.

"Because I don't want to that's why!" Link said, wincing when the crying monster cried even louder, if that was at all possible. "Um, here!" Link said suddenly as he pulled out the panda bear doll. All the monsters ooh-ed and ahh-ed at the doll, including the crying one. "There, ok? Now get out of here!" Link said, putting the doll away.

He screamed when they all started to cry. "What's wrong with them!?" Link asked.

"They want the doll!" Ciela said. "Obviously," she muttered.

"But it's mine!" Link whined.

"Just give them the stupid doll!" Ciela commanded.

"Never!"

"Link!"

"Alright fine!" Link tossed the doll at one of the monsters and then all of them instantly stopped their loud weeping. They grabbed the doll and then went running off, much to Link's dismay. "You better bring it back!" he shouted after them.

"You don't even need it!" Ciela argued.

"But it was a gift! Just like my wallet, which _somebody_ stole!" Link said, pouting.

"Who, me?"

"No you fool! Tetra!"

"Oh honestly, you're probably just over reacting," Ciela said. "Hey wait a minute, did you hear something?"

"It's probably all those stupid monsters coming back," Link said crossly. "I don't have any more toys!" Link shouted.

"Hey, there are footsteps coming from behind this suspicious looking wall!" Ciela said, floating over to a part of the wall that had a pretty green design on it.

Link went over to it and examined it closely, "Nope, nothing interesting here, let's go!" he said after awhile.

"Hey, there's somebody there!" Ciela said. "Hello?" she called out. Link was just about to complain some more when suddenly another voice could be heard from the other side of the wall they were standing next to. "Hello? Are the monsters gone?" the voice asked.

"Nope! They're still here!" Link said, but his voice was drowned out as Ciela responded truthfully.

"Are you the fortune teller Astrid?" Ciela asked.

"Yes, I am! I sealed myself in this room to keep the monsters out, but there was one thing I didn't foresee, and that was that there is no way to get out from here! My assistant, Kayo, knows how to open the door. You have to find him!" the woman said.

"You don't even know how to open your own doors!?" Link shouted at her. "That's stupid! Some fortune teller you are, I think you're a fraud!"

"Link!" Ciela admonished.

"Will you help me?" Astrid asked, ignoring the argument that was starting on the other side of her wall.

"No way!" Link shouted.

"How rude! If you help me I'll give you anything you want!"

"Money?"

"Um, sure…" Astrid said cautiously.

"Ok then! I'll help!" Link shouted before running outside. He came back a few minutes later though, "What if Kayo is dead?"

"Then you'll have to find his journal, he left clues in it!" Astrid said.

"Ok!" Link went running back outside, only to come back almost instantly. "What if the house burnt down?"

"What!?"

"The house burnt down!" Link said, more loudly.

"Then you will just have to figure it out on your own."

"Aw man! That means I have to think! I hate that!" Link pouted before stomping up the stairs.

Back outside, Link set off to circle the island in the hopes that he would find a clue as to how to open the door. After awhile of running away from all the scary monsters, Link spotted a cool looking door that was protected by some sort of electrical field. "So shiny!" Link said, right before reaching out and touching it. "Ow! Stupid electrical field thing, take this!" Link said as he hit it with his sword. Unfortunately, his sword was metal, so he ended up getting zapped again. Ciela watched as Link continually hit the door with an amused expression. Finally she grew bored, so she decided to stop him, plus he would probably die soon anyway, and Ciela wanted to keep moving. "You're not a mosquito, now let's go already!" Ciela shouted, dragging Link away.

"Nooooo! Shiny thing!" Link shouted in despair as he watched the door disappear in the distance.

"Oh look, a fallen adventurer!" Ciela said suddenly, dropping Link who promptly fell into the dusty ground.

"Maybe he'll have some rupees on him!" Link said happily the minute he had picked himself up. The two ran over to the skeleton. Link was just about to look around for some money, when suddenly a ghost appeared above the skeleton. "Ahhh, a ghost! Get it Link!" Ciela shouted.

"Ahhh, a ghost! Get it Ciela!" Link shouted, throwing the little fairy in front of him.

"Whoa hey, before you attack me, wait! I'm not an evil ghost!" the ghost said quickly.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, he doesn't look evil!" Ciela said happily.

Link just stared at the ghost suspiciously. "My name is Kayo, I was an assistant to Astrid, the fortune teller," the ghost said.

"Oh hey! We were looking for you!" Link said, all of his suspicion instantly gone. "We need to get the door open, Astrid locked herself in her basement!"

"Again?!" Kayo shouted. "She just never learns! Why didn't you just use my journal to find the clues?"

"Um, well," Ciela began hesitantly.

"She burnt your house down!" Link shouted, pointing quickly at the fairy. "I told her not to do it, but she hates you! I don't know why."

"Thanks, Link," Ciela said grumpily. Link simply beamed at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"Huh," was all the ghost could say. "Well, all you have to do is find all three torches and then mark their location on the little sign back in Astrid's basement. Easy!"

"Maybe for you, but we don't like strenuous activities that much…" Link said, brushing a speck of imaginary dust off of his sleeve.

"Just ignore him," Ciela said.

"I am," the ghost said cheerfully. "Now, there's one torch right here." The ghost pointed in back of him towards a torch that was still burning.

"Yay! So long loser!" Link shouted and went running off.

"Wait, there's two more torches you have to find!" the ghost shouted after them, but they were already gone.

Meanwhile, back in the basement, Link and Ciela were arguing. "There's one torch here, and the other one was in his house; I told you you should've looked for the other one before you came all the way back here!" Ciela said.

"Well excuse me! We just need one more, we'll just guess!" Link said happily, grabbing the pencil from his fairy friend.

"That's stupid, there are so many places to chose from-" she stopped when suddenly the door started to open. "How did you do that!?" the fairy asked incredulously.

"I'm am the master guesser! Muhahahahahaha!" Link shouted, the area around him suddenly darkening and a bolt of lightning striking the ground in back of him. Ciela and the now freed Astrid stared at him with wide eyes. "Um, thank you for freeing me…" Astrid said uncertainly.

"Hey no problem!" Link said, the lighting returning to normal.

"You two are obviously no ordinary travelers," Astrid said. "May I ask you your names?"

"Nope!" Link said.

"Oh don't be modest!" Ciela said, "I'm Ciela and this is Link!"

"I wasn't being modest, I'm being incognito!" Link protested.

"Yeah, whatever," Ciela said. "Nice to meet you Astrid!"

"Link? It evokes kindness and strength in the same breath. Lovely name!" Astrid said.

"Yeah, whatever," Link said, running past her and entering the room the fortune teller had been stuck in, looking for something to steal.

"So Link, what brought you to my island?" Astrid asked as Link started to pile a few things he liked in a corner.

"A ship, duh!" Link shouted at her.

"Link is looking for his friend, who was taken by the ghost ship," Ciela said impatiently, glaring at the boy. "We were hoping you might have a few ideas."

"Really? The ghost ship came to my island a few days ago. That's why I was hidden away, to escape its ruinous search." Astrid said.

"You hid while everyone else was captured?!" Link shouted at her. "No wonder you're in charge, you're probably the only smart one on this stupid volcano island!"

Astrid ignored him, "Speaking of which, I haven't seen Kayo since then…"

"We already told you, he died!" Link said rudely.

"Sorry," Ciela added sympathetically.

"I see, I sensed it," Astrid said sadly.

"No you didn't, we told you earlier! Pretending to have forgotten doesn't count as a vision!" Link said with a pout.

"It was destiny."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Well, life has little use for mourning, so Kayo thought…"

"I hear that!" Link said. "What is the point of mornings anyway? No one gets up during them, they're too early!"

"Mourning! Mourning! You know, boohoo!" Astrid shouted, getting annoyed at the boy. The woman cleared her throat, "Shall I tell your fortune?" she asked.

"Nope!" Link said. "I'm good."

"It must be something very trivial, you don't have to restrain yourself. Shall I tell you your fortune?" Astrid asked again.

"No! I already said no!" Link shouted.

"It must be something very trivial, you don't have to restrain yourself. Shall I tell you your fortune?"

"Never!" Link shouted and went running upstairs. He stopped short when he saw Astrid blocking the exit of her house. "It must be something very trivial, you don't have to restrain yourself. Shall I tell you your fortune?"

"Alright fine!" Link shouted.

"Yay!" Astrid clapped happily and then calmed down. "If there are any others with you, bring them here! I'll wait here!"

"Fine," Link said, and trudged outside to get Linebeck.

After a few minutes the trio were standing in front of the fortune teller's crystal ball, waiting impatiently for her to arrive. "You'd think that someone who sees the future would be on time!" Linebeck said.

"She doesn't see the future!" Link protested. "I bet she's getting our whole life's stories from friends and stuff, and then she's going to come here and amaze us with her ability to read our past! Trust me, I know how this works. My sister used to do this sort of thing to me all the time," Link said, shuddering slightly with the memories of his crazy sister. Suddenly Astrid came up from the basement, "Sorry, I locked myself in that room again, but I got out all on my own! Now, if everyone is here, we can begin!" Astrid said cheerfully. Everyone mumbled their consent before the crystal ball began to suddenly glow.

"She's got the light bulb invented already! No fair!" Link shouted, only to be shushed by the other two.

"Open my eyes…to the future…a sinister darkness…" Astrid began to say to her crystal ball. "The mighty sea…and the voice of sacred light…"

"Boring!" Link shouted, and got shushed for a second time.

"I see it! I shall speak!" Astrid shouted suddenly.

"You've been speaking this whole time!" Link protested.

"Listen with you hearts!"

"Listen with my _heart_!? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! You can't listen with a heart!"

"Be quiet already!" Ciela snapped.

Link crossed his arms and pouted, but stayed silent. "If you really want to find the ghost ship Link, you must be ready to clash with the very darkness itself!" Astrid said calmly.

"That's it?" Link asked disappointedly while Ciela fluttered around excitedly. "All that wasted time I could've been stealing stuff from you, and that's all I get?! I have to battle darkness, oooo scary!" Suddenly all the torches went out as a gust of wind came in. Link gave a high pitched scream before grabbing onto the only remaining light source that was there, the crystal ball. After Astrid had gotten the lights back, she turned to Link, who was being pried off of the crystal sphere by Ciela. "Knowing that, do you still want to rescue Tetra?" Astrid asked.

"Yikes, no way! I didn't even want to rescue her in the first place! I just want my wallet!" Link shouted.

"Really? If that's the path you've chosen, so shall it be…" Astrid said quietly.

"Ok then! Guess that's everything!" Link said and he was just leaving when Linebeck stopped him. "What?! Link, what about treasure… I mean Tetra! What about Tetra?

"I like treasure!" the young boy shouted.

"You're planning to help her, right Link?" Ciela asked.

"No way! We've talked about this before! I just want my darn wallet!"

"Stop joking around Link!" Ciela shouted at him. "Now say you'll help your friend!"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Link!"

"Oh fine!" Link shouted. "I'll help her," he mumbled miserably.

"I believed in you all along, without a doubt! Now let's talk to Astrid!" Ciela said, bobbing up and down in the air happily.

"I foresaw your return, it's your fate, of course." Astrid said.

"No you didn't! You just heard us talking!" Link shouted at the woman, who just smiled mysteriously.

"Many trials still await you, however," she said.

"Trials eh? I've had trails before, and the hardest one was where I had to ring a stupid bell! I think I can handle these," Link said casually.

"Do you still plan on saving Tetra from the ghost ship?" Astrid asked.

"No, don't ask him that!" both Ciela and Linebeck shouted at the same time. But it was too late, Link was already replying in the negative.

"Turn your eyes from fate at your peril…" Astrid said in an almost threatening voice. "It is your fate to rescue Tetra from the ghost ship!"

"If I say yes, can I leave?" Link whined.

"Sure!" Astrid said cheerfully.

"Ok then! Yes!"

"Oh very nice, the honesty in your eyes is crystal clear!" Astrid said happily while the other three just stared at her incredulously. "Now, make haste to the Temple of Fire on the summit of this island," Astrid said, ignoring the stares.

"Never!" Link shouted.

"Go to the stupid temple!" Astrid shouted, her patience finally gone.

"Ok," Link said meekly, sucking his thumb.

"There you must defeat the power of darkness that haunts that place."

"That sounds scary! I don't do anything scary, it's on my list of things not to do!" Link said, pulling out a long scroll that, when unwound, covered the entire floor. "Do not talk to Aryll; do not give Larry the Triforce; do not do anything scary and/or potentially fatal." Link read. "See, it's number three!" the boy said happily.

"You will then find what you need to open the path that lies ahead of you," Astrid said, completely ignoring Link. "You have it within you to alter our doomed course of events, Link. But the light that seeks your help is growing faint, please hurry."

"Well maybe you should let it out of the stupid ball!" Link suggested, picking up the magic crystal ball and throwing it at the wall.

"Nooooo!" Both Astrid and Ciela shouted. But it was too late, the crystal shattered the minute it hit the thick wood.

"Freedom!" shouted a shrill voice as an evil fairy flew out of the remains of the ball.

"Now look at what you did!" Astrid said.

"I did it! I saved the light!" Link shouted.

"Yay!" Linebeck shouted, and the two started to dance.

"Oh for crying out loud, cut it out!" Ciela shouted as Astrid and the evil fairy started to battle.

"Well, uh, we'll just be going now…" Link said as they watched the battle. The three ran back outside as quickly as they could, closing the door tightly behind them. "Well, you should head to that fire temple," Linebeck said. "I'll stay with the boat and make sure no one steals it!"

"Ok!" Link said happily while Ciela scowled at the captain.

"What is his problem?" she asked after Linebeck had gone running off.

"What are you complaining about now?" Link asked in a bored voice.

"Well, it doesn't matter, let's go to the Fire Temple!" Ciela said cheerfully.

"Yeah, whatever."

So the two set off in a random direction since they weren't really certain where the temple was to begin with. They eventually came upon the door that had the electrical field protecting it, but this time the field was gone. "Ahha! Now we can go through it!" Link shouted as he ran over to the door. He was just about to push the door when he stopped and thought better of it. Instead he threw Ciela at the door to make sure it was really safe to touch. When the fairy didn't die, and just started yelling at him, Link knew that it was harmless. Ignoring the little fairy's complaints, Link pushed the door open and ran past her, shouting behind him that the last one there was a rotten egg. "What are you, five?" Ciela shouted at him. "Come to think of it, how old _are_ you?"

"How should I know!" Link said as they approached another door. "Grandma could never remember when my birthday was to begin with!"

"Oh hey look, this must be the entrance to the temple!" Ciela said suddenly, just as Link walked right into the heavy door. "Pay attention to where you're going!" Ciela scolded as Link tried to open the door he had just had the pleasure of meeting. "It won't open!" Link said after a few failed attempts.

"Now what?" Ciela asked.

"Oh hey look, light!" Link shouted suddenly, pointing at the two lit torches that were standing next to the door. "It's my mission to save the light!" the boy shouted, right before he picked up the torches and threw them into the ocean. "How is that saving the light?" Ciela asked as they watched the torches fall.

"Um, fire likes water?" Link said hesitantly.

"No it doesn't!"

Before Ciela could explain the properties of fire and water, though, the door, that had previously been closed, suddenly started to open. "Hey look, I did it!" Link shouted.

"Yay!" Linebeck shouted from behind them.

"What are you doing here!?" Ciela shouted at the sailor.

"Um, I forgot to tell Link how to sail…" Linebeck said. He then went into a long tutorial on how his boat worked, but no one was listening to him as the other two had already entered the Temple of Fire.

"Ugh, it's so hot in here!" Ciela complained. She turned to look at Link, but saw that he had anticipated the heat and had set up a whole wall of fans to surround him. "Really? I don't notice anything," Link said, picking up all of his fans and slowly making his way down the hallway they were in.

"Hey Link, careful! There are flames everywhere here, don't get burned!" Ciela warned. But of course, that was the first thing Link did, just to spite his fairy friend.

"Ow, fire hurts!" Link shouted, running around. Unfortunately, all that running around didn't work to well for the fans, and they all collapsed to the ground before breaking. "Darn!" Link shouted.

"Ha!" Ciela laughed at the boy. "Now you're just like me!"

"Not really…" Link said. "_I_ have hands!" Link said, waving his arms around in the air.

"Oh fine! Can we go now?" Ciela asked, wishing she had a face so she could pout.

After a long time of running around and screaming, Link finally found a large key that was supposed to go into a large door. Unfortunately it wouldn't fit in his giant pocket so Link was forced to carry it above his head. "Link you forgot something!" Ciela said suddenly, just as Link had inserted the giant key into the giant door.

"Now what!?"

"You need the boomerang you fool!" Ciela said.

"I already have a boomerang! I got it from a stupid plant guy!" Link shouted. He reached into his pocket before he remembered that he had had a giant auction a few months ago and he had sold all of his items. "Nooooo! Fine, let's go!"

So after they had ran around again, they finally found the boomerang. Link, who was now getting very tired as he wasn't used to running around so much, stomped back to the giant door, which had closed again. "You need the key!" Ciela said as Link started banging on the door.

"I already used the key!" Link shouted. "Go pick the lock or something!" Link said, throwing Ciela into the large key hole. They finally managed to open the door after a few hours, and they were soon on their way. They eventually came into a large room that had a weird looking ghost guy in the very middle. "Kayo? Is that you!" Link asked accusingly.

"No!" the ghost said, shifting its eyes nervously.

"Link, it doesn't even look like Kayo!" Ciela said grumpily.

"He's mad at us for burning down his house! It was her fault!" Link shouted, pointing at the fairy. "Hey!" Ciela shouted, getting ready to attack Link.

"I'm not Kayo!" the poor ghost shouted.

"I don't believe you!" Link argued.

"Can we just get this stupid fight over with please?" the ghost said crossly.

"Fight!? Um, go get him Ciela!" Link said, throwing the little fairy once again. The fairy sighed before grabbing Link's boomerang and throwing it at the ghost. The ghost, who had been getting ready to give a speech before he attacked, was suddenly struck by the flying boomerang. "Noooo, you got me!" the ghost shouted before disappearing.

"That was easy…" Ciela said.

"Ghosts usually are," Link stated. Suddenly a small, red fairy appeared out of nowhere, fluttering around happily.

"I am Leaf, Spirit of Power!" the fairy announced.

"Your name is Leaf? That's a stupid name!" Link shouted.

The fairy ignored him, "I serve the Ocean King, I owe you thanks for defeating that evil wizard."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You broke the seal, so now I am free!" Leaf shouted.

"That doesn't sound too good…" Link said, starting to get nervous.

"Look Link, it's the Spirit of Power, Leaf!" Ciela said suddenly.

"Yeah, I got that, thanks," Link said sarcastically.

"This must all be what Astrid was talking about!" Ciela said happily.

"Astrid didn't say anything of use!" Link protested.

Suddenly Leaf decided that she had more to say, "Please, help us! We need your strength!"

"Who's we?" Link asked.

"I was locked away with the Ocean King years ago, but now I can't feel his presence. I wonder what happened to him? If I come with you, maybe I can find out!" Leaf said cheerfully.

"Oh no you don't! We've already got a stupid fairy sidekick! We don't need two!" Link said, ignoring Ciela's protests.

"Well that's settled then! If you need it, I will gladly lend a hand!" Leaf said.

"But you don't have hands!" Link shouted as Leaf happily jumped into his giant pocket.

"Come on Link, let's go!" Ciela said.

"Fine," Link said, trudging miserably back outside.

Once they had made it outside, Ciela started to flutter happily, "Look Link, the volcano stopped erupting!" she said.

"It never _started_ erupting!" Link shouted.

"I'll bet it's because you… I mean _I_ defeated all those monsters!" Ciela said while Link crossed his arms and went to sulk near the temple. "Come on, let's go tell Astrid!" Ciela said, grabbing Link and pulling him back to the fortune teller's house. Once they made it to their destination, they found that Linebeck and Astrid had managed to catch the evil fairy and stuff her back into the crystal ball, which was covered in a strong tape to keep it from falling apart again. "Hey kid!" Linebeck shouted the minute Link and Ciela entered. "So you managed to defeat all the monsters eh?"

"Not really…" Link said. "Ciela did most of it."

"Link, I'm shocked you admitted it!" Ciela said before flying off to talk to Astrid.

"Just incase we killed the wrong thing," Link said smugly while Linebeck nodded sagely.

"Well, Astrid is waiting," Linebeck said, and the two walked over to the fortune teller, who was just congratulating the young fairy for her bravery.

"Here, take this!" Astrid said, handing Ciela a bright red gem thing.

"I wanted a gift!" Link shouted, stomping his foot.

"Me too!" Linebeck agreed.

"You two didn't do anything!" Astrid said with a frown. "Now, that is a Spirit Gem, there are many for each spirit. Find as many as you can… I see that, somewhere on the seas, you can raise a spirit's power for ten gems."

"Ten of them! We're going to be rich when we sell them!" Link shouted while Linebeck clapped his hands happily. Astrid and Ciela glared at the two of them.

"The light that seeks your aid grows weaker still… There's no time to lose!" Astrid said to them.

"Well maybe you should let it out of your stupid crystal ball then!" Link shouted.

"Nooooo!" Ciela and Astrid shouted, but it was, once again, too late. The evil fairy was set free for the second time that day.

"Freedom!" the fairy shouted, right before fighting Astrid again.

"Let's get out of here!" Linebeck shouted, and the three ran outside, leaving Astrid to fend for herself.

"Well, now we're even closer to getting rich Link!" Linebeck shouted as soon as they were back outside. "I can't wait!" the sailor said happily, while Link ran around and cheered. "Oh brother, you two are so self-centered!" Ciela said as she watched the two's antics. "Have you forgotten about your friend already!?"

"What friend?" Link and Linebeck asked at the same time.

"Tetra! Tetra you fools!" Ciela shouted.

"How many times do I have to tell you, she's not my friend! I just want my wallet back!" Link shouted back as Linebeck gave a shrug and ran back to his ship. "Whatever, let's just go! We need to find the next clue for where the next Spirit is!" Ciela said before pushing Link in the direction Linebeck had gone. As soon as they arrived, the found Linebeck to be waiting impatiently for them, tapping his foot on the sandy beach. "What took you so long? I was going to leave without you!" the sailor said.

"What are you talking about!? We were ten seconds behind you!" Ciela said.

"Whatever, ready to go back to Mercay?" Linebeck asked.

"Sure, even though I don't have it on my sea chart…" Link said grumpily.

"You don't have _anything_ on that stupid sea chart!" Ciela said as they walked aboard the small boat.

"Well I would have, if I had-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know!" Linebeck shouted. "If you had just fed the magical fish! What a load of nonsense!"

"He really was magical!" Link protested as the boat set off. Link pouted and leaned against the wall, accidentally hitting a button which set off a loud foghorn. Everyone covered their ears and Link quickly straightened out so he wasn't pushing the button anymore. "Watch where you're standing!" Linebeck scolded as the boat pushed its way along the large waves.

As soon as they arrived back at Mercay, Link went running off to sell the power gem he had stolen off of Ciela, Linebeck went to pay for some repairs for his boat that were needed, and Ciela went chasing after Link before he sold her gem. Eventually Ciela managed to get her gem back, and she and a crying Link were soon on their way to the Temple of the Ocean King, again.

* * *

So how was this chapter? If there was anything in it that you didn't like, let me know so I won't repeat it in the other chapters :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three, hope you enjoy it! And thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 3

An Evil Psycho Fairy and an Intelligent Parrot

As soon as Link and Ciela had entered the large Temple of the Ocean King, Linebeck came running in after them, scolding them for going so fast. "I know we need to look for clues as to where the other Spirits are, but we need a strategy!" Linebeck said.

"Yeah, I don't really do strategies. I just go running in, and somehow it all works out!" Link said cheerfully.

"Well, you don't want to end up like them…" Linebeck said, pointing at one of the skeletons. Link gave a high pitched scream before hiding behind Ciela. "Hey, if you say you want to go it alone, who am I to stop you?" Linebeck said hesitantly.

"Oh no you don't! You're coming too!" Link shouted.

"Really Linebeck, if you know it's dangerous shouldn't you be coming too!" Ciela said angrily.

"Are you kidding, if we all go in, we'll all die!" Linebeck said, which made Link scream again. "At least this way, one of us survives!"

"Ok, but _I_ want to be the survivor!" Link whined.

"You can't be the survivor, that's my job!" Linebeck shouted.

"Darn!"

"You wouldn't necessarily die," said a voice. Everyone turned to see who had arrived.

"Grandpa!" both Ciela and Link shouted happily.

"I'm impressed you managed to free the Spirit of Power," Oshus said.

"Aw, thanks Grandpa!" Link said.

"Not you you fool! You didn't do anything!" Oshus snapped.

"This seems familiar…" Linebeck mumbled as Oshus started to praise Ciela further.

Link nodded grumpily in agreement, "We are so under-appreciated!" the boy said.

"Tell me about it," Linebeck said as Oshus and Ciela started to clap for each other. Finally, the two stopped clapping and Oshus then turned to Link.

"Link, get up on that alter!" the old man said, pointing up a flight of stairs that none of them had even noticed the first time they had been there.

"Never!" Link shouted.

"Get up on the stupid altar!" Oshus shouted.

"Alright fine!" Link said, and he went stomping off while the others watched him. When Link finally reached the aforementioned altar, he found the others to already be there. "Hey, how did you get up here so fast?!" Link shouted.

"We flew! Muhahahahaha!" Oshus shouted before returning to his usual calm self. "Grab that hourglass Link!"

"But I don't want to!" Link protested.

"I'll take it!" Linebeck offered.

"No! It's mine!" Link shouted and he ran over to the hourglass that was just sitting there and quickly grabbed it.

"You now hold the legendary Phantom Hourglass, Link. As long as you carry it, this temple cannot drain the life from you." Oshus said, hitting Linebeck on the head with his staff for no apparent reason.

"Yay! As long as we have this, we can search for clues for the spirits!" Ciela said happily.

Oshus cleared his throat to bring their attention back to him, "Yes, you are safe, but only as long as the sand is in the top of the Phantom Hourglass. Once all the sand has drained to the bottom, so too will your life!" Link screamed when he heard this and he threw the hourglass at Linebeck.

"It's an hourglass!" Linebeck said in a frustrated tone as he shook the item. "Can't you just flip it over again?"

"Uh… no! No you can't!" Oshus shouted, shifting his eyes nervously. "Now, if you keep defeating monsters, you'll get more sand! The sand is said to be made of the Force Gems of the great spirit, the Ocean King."

"Force Gems eh?" Link said, snatching the hourglass back from Linebeck, who was trying to slip it into his pocket. "That sounds like money!" Link shouted suddenly.

"You're right, it does!" Linebeck said. Link threw the hourglass as hard as he could towards the floor, hoping it would break so he could get the sand. Fortunately for the hourglass though, it wasn't made of glass, but of something much harder. "Would you be careful!" Oshus shouted, picking up the hourglass while Linebeck and Link began to pout. "There should be a clue as to the other spirits' whereabouts somewhere in this temple. I won't stop you from continuing Link!" Oshus said.

"Darn!" Link shouted, stomping his foot wile Linebeck looked relieved that Oshus hadn't picked him to go inside.

"How do you know so much anyway, old man?" Linebeck asked as Link was handed back the Phantom Hourglass.

"I'm not old!" Oshus shouted defensively. "Now get going!" And with that the old man went running off, back to his house.

"Yeah! Hop to it Link!" Linebeck said cheerfully.

"Ok," Link said, and he started to hop down the stairs while Ciela and the sailor just stared at him.

"I didn't mean literally…" Linebeck mumbled.

But Link took pretty much everything literally, and so he hopped all throughout the temple, which made quite a bit of trouble for him since you can only hop so fast, and there were quite a few guards walking around in the temple this time that were intent on killing anyone they met.

Since the boy had the Spirit of Power, Leaf, with him, he was able to get past a few doors that he hadn't been able to open before. The little fairy had spun around a few times in front of the door, going through this big long speech about how powerful she was, which drained quite a few grains of the sand in Link's hourglass since he had been forced to stand out in the open while he waited for the doors to open. Eventually Link came across a chest that had a large golden gem in it. "That's a Force Gem!" Ciela said happily.

"A Force Gem eh? Just like in my hourglass! Coincidence? I think not!" Link shouted as he tried to stuff the large shard into his hourglass.

"Link, it ain't happening," Ciela said after a few minutes.

"I know," Link sniffed sadly.

"Come on, let's get moving." Ciela said. They had to collect three of the large Force Gems and throw them onto a trio of pedestals in order to open a door, avoiding the large guards the whole time.

By the time the two made it to where they had been trying to get to, the hourglass was nearly drained. "How much more time do we have?" Ciela asked.

"Um, I dunno," Link said in a bored voice.

"Oh. Haven't you been watching it!?"

"Not really, it's kind of boring. It drains so slowly!" Link said as he ran over to a chest. "Money?" Link asked as he pulled the lid off. "No money," he said sadly as he pulled out another sea chart. "This looks like it's meant for the north western area," Ciela said as she tried to see past the thick dust that covered the parchment. Link shook it a few times, but the dust just didn't want to get off. "We'll clean it later Link, let's go!" Ciela said, pushing him into a circle of blue light that had suddenly appeared. "Noooo, last time I went into the light I nearly drowned!" Link shouted, but the fairy ignored him and they were soon back at the temple's entrance.

After a few minutes of walking they had arrived back at town. As they were heading to the harbor, a man shouted over at them. Link ran over obediently, "Hi!" he said cheerfully.

"Hey, does your ship have a cannon?" the man asked.

"Does it look like it has a cannon?!" Link shouted, pointing over at the small ship. Linebeck noticed them and waved happily.

"Well, you should get one!" the man said. "I hear a man called Eddo is selling one! He's on an island to the south."

"Yeah, whatever," Link said while Ciela thanked the man for the information. After Link had shoved the man into the ocean, just for fun, they joined Linebeck near his ship. "Hey, you actually made it back! Did you find the sea chart?" Linebeck asked.

"Yes, but here's the thing I don't get," Link said as he handed the map over to the captain.

"Oh here we go!" Ciela said crossly.

"How come we have to do all this work to get the stupid sea charts? Why hasn't anyone else explored this stupid place!?"

"Um… we need to know which island has the spirits!" Ciela said.

"Yeah, that'd be real hard without the sea charts!" Link said sarcastically. "There's only one island per quadrant that actually has a temple or some sort of dungeon on it!"

"Ahha, now we have you!" Linebeck shouted. "How do you know that, without the sea charts?"

"Oh forget it! But you'll all see! Someday! Muhahahaha!" Link shouted and he went running off.

Linebeck and Ciela waited for a few minutes before Link came running back. "I guess we're heading to the next island then?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yep, hop aboard everyone!" Linebeck said. He gave a tired sigh when everyone in the entire village came running over and climbed onto his ship. "I didn't mean _everyone_ you fools! Out, out, everyone out!" They finally managed to get all of the villagers out, and they were soon on their way. Before they had completely cleared the dock, Link accidentally pressed the foghorn button again, and he once again received a scolding for it. "Now then, let's take a look at that chart and see where we have to go next!" Linebeck said happily. "Well, BLOW me down! This sea chart is so dusty I can't read it all!" Linebeck shouted. "Do me a favor and clean this up, will you Link?"

"Ok!" Link grabbed the map and threw it into the ocean. "Water cleans everything!"

"No Link! It doesn't clean paper!" Ciela shouted as she flew down and grabbed it.

"You're supposed to blow on it!" Linebeck said. "Did you not hear my emphasis on the blowing part?"

"Oh fine!" Link grabbed the now soaking wet map and started blow on it, which only made the wet ink to smear even more.

"Not now you fool!" Ciela said, snatching the map back.

"Now I can't read this at all!" Linebeck said crossly. "I think this is an island here… We'll go there!"

"Yay!" both Link and Ciela cheered excitedly.

"But first, we've got some business on Cannon Island!" Link said.

"We do?" Ciela said.

"Well yeah! We need a cannon, that's what all the cool ships have these days!" Link shouted at the fairy.

"Really? Well then, as captain of this ship, I say we get one!" Linebeck said, and he quickly turned the ship.

They eventually made it back to Cannon Island, and from here Link and Ciela went running off to find a cannon for the ship while Linebeck stayed with his boat to keep someone from stealing it. "I want a cannon!" Link shouted the minute he had entered the house for the second time.

"Hey there guy! My name is-"

"I don't care who you are!" Link interrupted the man. "I just want my cannon!"

"You want a cannon eh? Well, they aren't ready yet!"

"Darn! That guy lied to me! Good thing I pushed him into the water then!" Link said cheerfully.

"But if you really really want a cannon, then you can go through the back door! It's always unlocked! I'll open the gate for you so you can go around!"

"Yeah, whatever," Link said.

"Great, follow me!" the man said, and he went running outside.

Link gave an annoyed sigh before following. "Did you get the cannon yet?" Linebeck shouted at them the minute they emerged from the house.

"I'm working on it!" Link shouted as he stomped over to where Eddo's apprentice was waiting.

"Watch yourself little guy, there are monsters beyond this gate!" the man said as Link approached.

"Monsters!? Run!" Link shouted. He had wanted to run back to the ship, but he accidentally ran the wrong way and ended up going through the gate anyway. A few minutes later and he was running away from a swarm of bees. "Bees! Noooooo!" Link shouted. He managed to get inside the safety of a cave before he got stung, fortunately enough, though Ciela was slightly disappointed. As they made their way through the cave, Link stumbled upon a strange looking plant. "What are these?" Ciela asked, but Link didn't hear her as he was jumping up and down and clapping gleefully. "Bomb flowers! What fun!" Link shouted right before he picked one.

"What are you doing?" Ciela asked in a tired voice.

"Wait for it…" Link said, barely able to contain his excitement. "Wait for it!" Suddenly the bomb flower exploded, sending Link flying all the way to the other side of the cave, and over all the large blocks that had been blocking his way. "Yes!" Link shouted happily before running out of the cave, leaving Ciela to figure out how to get to where to Link was, on her own.

After awhile they met again in a large field that was covered with the bomb plants. Ciela sighed when she saw Link playing with all the bombs, nearly getting himself killed. "Link, cut it out!" Ciela shouted after awhile.

"Oh fine!" Link said, and he went trudging miserably through the back door of Eddo's workshop. "Oh it's ugly!" Link shouted as soon as they saw the little man. Eddo was trudging around his workshop, and he didn't appear to be doing anything. "I want a cannon!" Link shouted.

"Yes yes, I'm the owner of this shop, Eddo! What do you want?" the man asked.

Link and Ciela blinked at him, "He must be hard of hearing…" Ciela whispered.

Link nodded, "I want a cannon!" Link shouted even louder than before; he was so loud, however, that he sent both Ciela and the little man flying, only to crash into the wall at the other side of the room. "What!? You demand a cannon?" Eddo asked, not at all fazed by what had happened.

"That's right! I demand a cannon!" Link shouted.

"Heh heh, you impress me. You'd brave this dangerous isle for one of my cannons," Eddo said.

"Not one, I want them all!" Link shouted, before cackling madly.

"Well you only get one!"

"Aw man!"

"Now, where was I? Oh yes! For a sea shrimp, you've got a good eye…"

"…I'm not a shrimp!" Link shouted. He turned to Ciela, "Do I look anything like a shrimp to you?"

"Not really," Ciela said. "Maybe he has bad eyesight too?" the fairy suggested.

"Fine," Link said, and he crossed his arms and pouted.

"My cannons are, each of them, a work of art! So you better believe that you're going to cough up big rupees for one!" Eddo said with a grin.

"How much?" Link asked miserably.

"Have the guts to hear how much?" Eddo asked.

"I already asked how much!" Link shouted.

"Heh heh, don't blame me if you drop a load of rupees in my shop…" Eddo said.

"Stop stalling and tell me!" Link said, starting to panic that maybe buying a cannon hadn't been such a good idea.

"Ready?" Eddo asked.

Link just rolled his eyes at the man.

"I'll say it!"

"Ok," Link said, trying to stay patient.

"Get ready guy, I'm serious! I'm gonna say it!"

"Do you want to sell me something or not?" Link asked.

"Fine, fifty rupees!" Eddo said. "But you ruined the whole suspense thing I was building up…"

"Fifty rupees!? That's so expensive!" Link shouted.

"It is?" both Ciela and Eddo asked with an unbelieving frown.

"Well, are you pony enough to cough up that many rupees?" Eddo asked.

"Great, now he thinks I'm a pony!" Link said, shaking his head at the little man.

"No one could blame you if you can't pay! Buy it?"

"Nope!" Link said cheerfully.

"I thought so!" Eddo said smugly.

"Link what are you doing? That's so cheap!" Ciela shouted.

"I'm just going to steal it! Muhahahahaha!" Link shouted as he jumped over to the giant cannon and grabbed onto it.

"That's just great Link," Ciela said sarcastically. "How are you going to carry that big thing?"

Meanwhile, Linebeck was arguing with the creepy mail man, who was trying to deliver a letter to the sailor. "I'm not signing! I go by no name!" Linebeck said.

"Well then, you can sign as No Name!" the mail man said. "I don't really care."

"I can sign anything I want?" Linebeck asked curiously.

"Pretty much, yeah. There's not really any point to signing anyway."

"Sweet!" Linebeck shouted. He grabbed the paper and wrote out a long poem about how great he was. He was just writing the last line when he looked up, suddenly hearing screaming and shouting from inside Eddo's workshop. "Oh boy," he said tiredly when Link and Ciela came bursting out through the door. They were carrying a large cannon between the two of them, and right behind them, shouting angrily, was Eddo and his apprentice. "Faster Ciela, faster!" Link shouted as they ran full speed towards Linebeck and his ship. "What are you doing!?" Linebeck shouted as they ran past him and threw the cannon onto the ship's wooden deck.

"Link didn't want to pay fifty rupees," Ciela explained, panting from their hard run.

"Let's go people, let's go!" Link shouted, waving at Linebeck to get onboard as Eddo and his apprentice got closer and closer to them.

Eddo and his apprentice watched disappointedly as the three got away on their ship. "Now what do we do?" the apprentice asked.

"I'm going to build something else!" Eddo said happily. Suddenly the boat's horn sounded, and they could just make out Linebeck's loud voice scolding Link for not being more careful.

"Go stand over there!" Linebeck said, pointing to a different wall.

"Well fine!" Link shouted before stomping over to his new spot. "I don't want to go north!" the boy whined after a few minutes. "I want to go back to Windfall Island!"

"What's that?" Ciela asked.

"Oh forget it, you all are too young to understand!" Link said, crossing his arms.

"I'm older than you…" Linebeck said with a frown.

"So?

""You just said I'm too young…"

"What's your point?"

"I'm older than you!" Linebeck shouted.

Link stared at him for a few minutes, "What were we talking about?"

"Oh forget it! I'm going to go install the cannon!" And with that Linebeck went stomping out of the engine room.

"What's his problem?" Link asked Ciela, who just sighed at him.

Eventually the three were nearing the Northwestern Sea, but before they could enter its waters, a large tornado came out of nowhere and swooped them up, dumping them down south again. "Stupid tornado! Now we'll never get the treasure!" Link shouted. "We should've shot it!"

"Shooting at a tornado wouldn't have helped Link," Ciela said.

"Maybe there's another way to get there!" Linebeck suggested as he started his ship again. After awhile they came across a wall of large boulders that spanned across the sea as far as the eye could see. Both Link and Linebeck tried to shoot the rocks, but they missed every single time, so Ciela ended up doing it for them. They were soon on their way, hoping that they could avoid the cyclones this time. As they advanced further north, they were suddenly surrounded by a thick fog. "Look, over there!" Linebeck shouted suddenly. "It's the ghost ship!"

"Treasure!" Link shouted and they were soon in full pursuit of the large ship. After a long time of chasing it, and not catching up to it at all, they suddenly found themselves back where they had started the chase. "The treasure! Nooooo!" Linebeck shouted. "We need to find a way to get through that thick fog! Maybe one of the nearby islands will know something!" he said, and so they set off to the closest island they could find, which happened to be Molida Island. As Link was looking around this island and looking for clues (for some reason he completely ignored the large stone tablets that were the recordings of a man who _had_ made it through the fog), he stumbled upon the creepy mail man. "You're everywhere!" Link shouted at the man.

"Hey, I've got a letter for you! It's from Astrid!"

"Ok well, give it to me then!" Link said.

"Oh but, I like to read them!" the mail man said as he tore the letter open with an evil laugh. The mail man cleared his throat before reading the letter out loud for everyone to hear, "Good tidings to you Link. Thank you for your recent help. Try as I might to express my gratitude in words, I cannot do it justice. Therefore, I have sent you the evil fairy that you let out of my crystal ball. Sincerely, Astrid." Once the mail man had finished, a small, dark colored fairy came flying out the envelope. "Freedom!" she shouted in a shrill voice.

"I'll just need you to sign for this," the creepy mail man said as the little fairy started to continually ram into Link.

"Sign it yourself!" Link shouted before running off, both Ciela and the evil fairy right behind him.

"Hey there!" a woman shouted at them as they went running past. "What brings you here?"

"A…boat…duh!" Link shouted as he ran back and forth, shouting at the woman every time he passed her.

"What!? You want to go through the fog in the Northwestern Sea!?" the woman shouted at the quickly moving group, who stopped for a few seconds to stare at her. "Uh, sure," Link said before starting to run away from the evil fairy again.

"My husband did that too! But he ruined his boat and disappeared. No one knows what happened to him…" the woman said sadly. "I still remember what he looked like when he last left me and my son. He was wearing his favorite blue coat and-"

"Wait a minute!" Link shouted, and everyone stopped short, including the cat that had joined in the chase. "Was he a short little guy that talked funny?" Link asked.

"Um, yes… How did you-"

"I met him! He was at Windfall Island, I stole his sail from him, and then I was his business partner for awhile, and then I stole the stuff he was trying to auction!" Link said excitedly.

"You mean he's still alive? I've never heard of Windfall Island though…" the woman said.

"Nobody has, apparently," Link grumbled; he was finally able to stay still, as the evil fairy was preoccupied with running away from the little cat.

"Well, I think you're making the whole thing up!" the woman shouted suddenly. "You should go talk to my son, he likes to be bothered!" the woman began to cackle happily.

"Ok then! So long loser!" Link shouted, and he went running inside the house, followed by the two fairies and the cat.

"Hey there!" a large nosed man greeted them the minute they entered the house.

"Howdy!" Link said cheerfully.

"Don't tell me you're off to go your own way!" the man shouted suddenly, startling Link, who had been just about to break the pots that were in the small house.

"Um, yes?" Link said nervously.

"Ha! I knew it! Go your own way, explore the ocean, my father was the same way! It's all a load of nonsense! Get out of my house!"

"…Ok then," Link said, backing away slowly from the crazy man.

"Wait kid, come back!" the man said suddenly.

"Never!" Link shouted, and he went running outside, only to be pulled back in by Ciela.

"Hey, I'm sorry to unload on you like that," the man said. "My father had a cave in the back of our house, he called it his hideout. There might be some clues in there for you."

"A clue!" Link shouted. He pulled his green hat off and replaced it with a Sherlock Holmes hat, and put a pipe that blew out bubbles in his mouth. "Come on Doctor Watson!" Link shouted, blowing a few bubbles out of his pipe, much to the amazement of the cat.

Who's Watson?" Ciela asked in a confused voice.

"You are! Now let's go!" Link said, grabbing the little fairy and running outside to the back of the house.

And sure enough, there was a small cave entrance in the cliff side that was behind the small house. Before they could go in, however, the woman came running up to them. "Young man!" she shouted.

"Oh now what?" Link asked in an annoyed voice.

"You mustn't go into that cave!"

"I can do whatever I want! I'm Super Link!"

"Dangerous monsters have been seen there lately though!"

Link gave a high pitched scream, "Monsters!?"

"Now be a good boy, don't go anywhere near it!"

"Ok!" Link said, nodding his head quickly.

"Oh, what? Well if my son has said it's all right…" the woman said.

"What?"

"Then go on in, there's no stopping you is there?"

"Yes there is!" Link protested in a whiny voice.

"Well then, good luck!" the woman said, and she shoved him into the cave before blocking the entrance with a large and heavy barrel.

"Darn!" Link said when he tried, and failed, to move the barrel.

"Only one way to go now!" Ciela said cheerfully.

"You're optimism annoys me," Link said crossly as they made their way through the cave. As they were crossing a small bridge that led over a small body of water, a giant fish monster thing, armed with a sword and shield, came leaping out of the water and landed in front of them. "Fish monster, take this!" Link shouted as he reached into his pocket. A few seconds later and he was throwing a large pile of bait at the fish. "Yum! Food!" the fish shouted happily. He grabbed the pile of bait and then jumped back into the water. "See you later small fry!" was the fish monster's farewell before he disappeared into the dark depths.

"Interesting," Link said, blowing a long stream of bubbles out of his pipe. Suddenly he started to gag, "Soap in my mouth! Soap in my mouth!" he shouted, running around in a mad panic.

"Let me guess, you breathed in didn't you?" Ciela said.

"Maybe…" Link said, drinking some of the water that was below them. After he had gotten rid of the soapy taste, he stuck the pipe back in his mouth and assumed a serious air. "Now then, let us continue!" he said.

After awhile, they came upon a small room that was lightly furnished with a bookcase, a chest, and a desk that had a large book on it. The chest excited Link the most, but Ciela made him read the book first. "It's just some boring journal!" Link shouted, trying to slam the book shut after he had read the first page.

"Oh fine, I'll read it to you!" Ciela said.

"Just summarize it for me, I'm getting treasure!" Link shouted happily as he ran over to the chest.

"He's talking about another hideaway that he has, but the entrance is hidden." Ciela said. "He says that it's under the spot where the lines drawn between his stone tablets intersect. Now he's talking about how brilliant he his… yep, that goes on through the rest of his book. Link are you even listening to me?!" Ciela asked as she turned to Link, who was crying very loudly. "What? What is it?!" Ciela asked urgently.

"The chest…"

"What about the chest?" Ciela asked, trying to see what the boy was holding.

"It had a… a…"

"Yes? What did it have!?" Ciela asked impatiently.

"It just had a stupid shovel!" Link shouted, throwing said shovel at the wall and nearly hitting the evil fairy, who had just arrived.

"SHOVEL!" the fairy shouted, and she grabbed it and went running off.

"Hey, give that back!" Ciela shouted before flying after the evil fairy.

"Good riddance," Link sniffed sadly. "I just want some money? Is that too much to ask?"

After a few minutes Link was back to his normal self, and he was soon following the path that Ciela and the evil fairy had taken. Once outside, he saw the evil fairy digging up the entire island; Ciela was nowhere to be seen. "What are you doing?" Link asked impatiently as he approached the crazy fairy.

"Digging with shovel! Digging, digging digging, with shovel!" was the fairy's response.

"…"

"Dig dig dig! With shovel!"

"Ok then, I'll just be going now…" Link said cautiously as he slowly walked away from the crazy evil fairy. Link was heading back to Linebeck and the ship when suddenly the evil fairy gave a loud exclamation of excitement. "Secret tunnel! Found with shovel!" the fairy shouted. Link turned around just in time to see the dark colored fairy fly quickly down a small hole she had uncovered. "Wait for me!" Link shouted as he followed her down into the dark cave below them. Once Link had landed, he found himself to be in yet another small room that had a journal in it. The evil fairy was bobbing up and down excitedly near this book, "Book book book! Read the book! With SHOVEL!" the fairy started to hit the book continually with the large shovel, nearly shredding the pages. "Give me that!" Link shouted, grabbing the shovel from the fairy, who instantly flew off to sulk in a corner. Link peered at the book, but was disappointed to find that the damage was too great to the book, making it unreadable. Fortunately though, there hadn't been anything of much importance in it anyway.

Link next spotted a chest that was sitting in the corner, but as he opened it the evil fairy came out of nowhere and grabbed whatever had been in it, much to Link's dismay. After crying about that for a few minutes, Link went to look at the picture that was behind the desk that had held the journal. "A path through the fog! Now we'll be getting the treasure!" Link shouted happily as he grabbed the picture and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Yay, treasure!" Linebeck shouted from behind Link, who jumped in surprise.

"How did you get down here so fast?" Link asked.

Linebeck appeared thoughtful for a few seconds before he finally shrugged, "I dunno, but I like treasure!"

"Oh me too!" Link said, and the two started to dance…again. This would have probably gone on for a long time if Ciela had not finally appeared and dragged the two out of the cave, scolding them the whole way for running off without telling her where they were going. "So, do we know where to go?" Ciela asked the now chastised men.

"Sure do!" Link said, instantly cheerful again. "I got this!" he pulled out the picture he had gotten inside the cave.

"You could've just copied it in your own sea chart you know…" Linebeck said.

Link shot him a glare, "That's too much work!"

"Oh."

"Alright you two, that's enough!" Ciela said.

"I didn't do anything!" Linebeck protested.

"Nyah nyah!" Link shouted, "You got in trouble!"

"Link, what did I say?" Ciela shouted.

"Sorry," Link said, pouting.

"Now, are we ready to go now?" Ciela asked. The other two nodded happily. "Good, let's get going then!"

"Excellent, the treasure awaits us!" Linebeck said as they all ran back to the ship.

A few minutes later and they were on there way; all the villagers of the island had to cover their ears to protect them from the loud foghorn that sounded before the boat departed. "Now you've got me doing it!" Linebeck scolded Link as he quickly moved away from the button.

"Maybe we should just get rid of that thing," Ciela suggested.

"No! It's my ship! I say we keep it!" Linebeck shouted, moving in front of the button protectively.

"It was just a suggestion! Can we get going now please?" Ciela said.

"Hold on, there's a ship over there!" Link, who had been placed on watch duty, shouted suddenly.

"Altering course!" Linebeck shouted as they went on a collision course towards the other boat. Ciela managed to get them to stop the boat before they crashed, however, and a few minutes later Link was climbing aboard the other ship whether the owner wanted him or not. "Hello? I am Link, Hero of the Winds and all around cool guy!" Link shouted as he ran inside the ship. He screamed when he saw a bunch of little monsters running around and carrying pitchforks, surrounding a man who appeared to be dead. "Well howdy-doo!" one of the monsters said happily. "We are trying to find a good place to start a farm! We are going to grow tomatoes, and eggplants, and sugar!"

"You can grow sugar?" Link asked, instantly forgetting about the apparently dead man.

"Well it doesn't just appear out of nowhere!" Ciela said crossly.

"Well I don't know! I've seen a ton of stuff appear out of nowhere!"

The monsters sighed as Link and Ciela started to argue. "Um, excuse me!" one of the monsters shouted finally.

"What?!" Both Link and Ciela snapped at him.

"We are trying to start a farm, do you know any good places? We tried asking this guy, but he fainted…"

"Yeah, whatever," Link said. "Try an island."

"Hey, that's a good idea! Thanks guy!" And with that the monsters went running out and jumped aboard Linebeck's ship, much to his dismay. "We need you to take us to an island!" the monsters' spokesperson said cheerfully.

"Uh…Link?!" Linebeck shouted at the other boat as he tried to push some of the monsters away from him. But Link was busy talking to the man who had fainted; he had woken up the minute the monsters had left. "I'm a peacekeeper! I keep the peace! Hence my title, peacekeeper!" the man said cheerfully.

"Yeah, we got that," Link said in a bored voice.

"Anyway, I have a brother who patrols the northern waters! Isn't that funny?"

"…No," both Ciela and Link said with confused frowns.

"And I," the man said, ignoring his two visitors, "I am always in search of my guard's notebook!"

"That's fascinating," Link said, trying to leave the ship.

The man quickly stopped him though, "Hey, you would probably like my brother! He's a hero you know!"

"No he's not! I'm a hero!" Link shouted, ignoring Linebeck's desperate shouts that were getting more frequent. "And not just any kind of hero, _the_ hero!"

"Ooooo, that sounds impressive!" the man said.

"Yes, yes it is!"

"Oh brother," Ciela said, her wings sagging slightly in her boredom.

"Hey, is my brother _the_ hero too?" the man asked.

"No way! There can only be one _the_ hero! Hence, the 'the' in the title!" Link shouted.

"I'm going to go check on Linebeck," Ciela muttered as the two entered a long and pointless argument.

Back outside, Ciela nearly burst into laughter when she saw what Linebeck was doing. The monsters had nearly destroyed the engine in their curiosity to see how it worked, and so Linebeck had quickly came upon the idea to keep them occupied with a story. So he was currently reading to them the most boring story he could've possibly found: Jack and the Magic Beans. It was a story about a stupid person who, knowing full well that her son couldn't be trusted with money, sends her stupid son to sell their donkey. The donkey gets sold for three beans, and so all the family got out of it were three measly looking bean plants (that's what was so magical about them, they refused to grow properly no matter what the poor family tried). The mother soon after disowned Jack, but that's another story all together, one filled with scary court meetings and arguments about where Jack would live, since he was still a minor.

The monsters appeared to be enjoying this story immensely, unfortunately it was too boring for poor Linebeck, who promptly fell asleep a few minutes later. Ciela was just about to awaken him, when Link did the job for her as he came running out, shouting that he was the only hero and why couldn't the man get it through his head. Link leaped aboard Linebeck's ship and stopped short when he saw all the monsters who were staring at him with wide eyes, still holding onto their pitchforks. "Monsters!" Link shouted, and he quickly pushed them into the water before setting a course for the northern waters.

"Link, they just wanted to farm!" Ciela said as she watched the monsters climb back aboard the other boat. The little fairy was ignored, however.

Eventually the trio reentered the thick fog. "Got that picture still Link?" Linebeck asked as he avoided an exploding barrel.

"Yep! It's right…hmm…"

"Hmm? What hmm?" Linebeck asked in a panicky voice.

"Um, I don't think I have it…no wait! Here it is!" Link pulled the picture out of his pocket and waved it around in the air happily.

"Let's see the path then!" Linebeck said, snatching the picture from Link.

"Hey! Ciela!" Link shouted in a whiny voice.

"Now what?" Ciela snapped.

"I want to be navigator, it's my picture!" Link whined.

"Linebeck, let Link have the map."

"But I'm the captain!"

"Just give him the darn map!"

"Oh fine!"

"Ahha! It's all mine!" Link shouted as he grabbed the picture again. "Ok! Go left! No wait, right!" Link said, right as they crashed into a large rock.

"Ciela! He can't navigate!" Linebeck shouted.

"Oh for crying outloud! Give me that!" Ciela said, pulling the map away from Link.

"Noooo, it's mine!" Link shouted.

"I'm navigating, you steer, and you!" Ciela pointed at Link, who was trying to steal the wheel from Linebeck. "You need a time out mister!"

"Darn!" Link shouted, but he went stomping down into the engine room anyway.

After they had followed a long and windy path amongst the sharp rocks that they could hardly see, they finally cleared the thick fog and made it back into the bright sunlight; they were now in the Northwestern Sea. After they had docked at the island that they needed to get to, Link was let out of his time out. "Muhahahahahaha! So long loser!" Link shouted as he went running outside and onto the deck. Linebeck and Ciela looked at each other as they wondered who he had been shouting at. "Maybe we left him down there too long…" Linebeck said as Link appeared. Ciela gave a scream when she saw his appearance; he had a long beard and stringy gray hair. "Maybe you're right!" Ciela said, shying away from Link as he ran around the deck. After he had been in the sun for awhile, though, he returned to his normal appearance, much to the relief of his companions. "So, this is the Isle of Gusts eh?" Link said, peering around. "I wonder how it got its name?" Just as he said this a strong gust of wind came and hit him, sending him to the other side of the boat. "Oh, that's why," Link said, picking himself up from off of the floor.

"And it's the Isle of Gust, not Gusts!" Linebeck said, peering at the sea chart.

"How you can read anything on that thing is a mystery to me," Ciela said.

"Alright, are we ready?" Link asked, getting bored.

The three jumped off of the boat and landed on the sandy shore. "Whew! We finally made it to the island!" Linebeck said cheerfully. "But this is sure one gusty isle! Yep, surely this has got to be the Isle of Gust. So, you li'l green parrot, how about you go fly off in search of our next spirit?" the man said. Ciela and Link turned to see Linebeck talking to a small green parrot that was flying around in front of him. "Uh, Linebeck, the bird doesn't do anything," Ciela said worriedly.

"Sure it does!" Linebeck said as the parrot went flying off.

"Stupid Linebeck! Ciela's right for a change!" Link shouted.

"Thank you Link… hey!"

"Parrots just annoy you by talking, and they just say the same things over and over and… huh, just like the villagers back at my home!" Link sat down to ponder this further while Linebeck and Ciela started to argue about the intelligence of birds. Suddenly they were interrupted by the parrot returning. The poor little guy was loaded down with a whole bunch of things: a bomb bag which was filled to the brim with bombs, a pile of sand for Link's hourglass, and a blue fairy, which looked a little upset over the fact that she had to sit in a bird's beak. "Told you," Linebeck mumbled smugly while the bird dropped his collection in front of an amazed Link.

"We should let him join our group!" Link said happily. He pulled out a net suddenly and started to chase the poor little bird around the island. Meanwhile, the blue fairy, Leaf, and Ciela were talking amongst themselves, glancing at Linebeck every once in a while and giggling. Linebeck stared at them suspiciously. "Anyway, my name is Neri." the blue fairy said at a normal volume instead of the whispering she had been doing before. "I am the Spirit of Wisdom, so I am super smart!" The other two fairies ooh-ed and ahh-ed at this, until they started to argue about who was really the smartest.

Eventually Link returned, unsuccessful from trying to catch the parrot, and he broke up the argument by just pushing between the fairies, since going between them was the shortest route to the ship. "Watch it!" Ciela shouted, and the fairies soon had someone else to yell at. The three fairies soon became fast friends after that, as they complimented each other on the different insults they shouted at poor Link. "We better watch those fairies, they might try to take over the ship someday!" Linebeck whispered to Link conspiratorially. "You think so?" Link asked, glancing over at the group of shouting fairies. "Yeah, I guess so," Link agreed.

"I'm telling you, they're planning something."

Suddenly the evil fairy came flying out from the engine room and started shouting at the three other fairies, for no other reason than that she liked insulting fellow members of her species. "Well, I guess we have someone on our side," Link said.

"That one's psychotic!" Linebeck shouted, but he had to agree that having someone like the crazy evil fairy on their side would probably help them should the others try to take over his precious ship. "We should make friends with her!" Linebeck said.

"That'll be easy," Link said casually as he pulled out his shovel. "Here you go evil fairy!" Link shouted at the dark fairy, who instantly stopped insulting Ciela and the others to look at Link. "SHOVEL!" she shouted.

"Yep, and it's all yours!" Link said.

"Digging with shovel!" the fairy shouted as she started to hit the engine with her new item.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…" Link mumbled before he and Linebeck went running to take the shovel back.

* * *

Well, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and despite what the disclaimer said at the beginning of the story, I do own something in this story, the crazy evil fairy! I made her up all on my own! ...Except for her appearence, I sort of took that from Tael, from the Majora's Mask (I think he's Tatl's brother or something). Anyway, thanks for reading! Oh, I said that already, well, goodbye then!


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter there are a few spoilers for the game, so if you haven't gotten this far in the game yet, you might want to wait until you have. I know, there are spoilers all throughout the story, but this is one of the bigger spoilers... Of course, if you don't care (or if you have a really bad memory), then go ahead and read, and I hope you enjoy it. Also, the chapter after this one (which will probably be up by tomorrow) has a few big spoilers as well.

* * *

Chapter 4

Treasure Hunting and Linebeck's Old Friend

"Boat ho!" Link's excited voice could be heard over the loud argument that was between Ciela, Leaf, and Neri.

"Would you three cut it out already!" Linebeck shouted as he turned his ship to meet the newly discovered boat that could just be seen in the distance. "You have been arguing for over two hours now, give it a rest!"

"What are they arguing about anyway?" Link asked.

"Let's see, it started when Leaf commented on Ciela's hair, and then it all went downhill from there. I didn't even know they _had_ hair!" Linebeck said grumpily. "That's a funny looking boat," he said as they neared the boat. It had a single sail and its head was shaped to look like a dragon.

"Oh my gosh! It's Larry!" Link shouted. "Hide!"

"Who's Larry?" Ciela asked as she flew over to the two.

"He tried to kill me once! With a giant flood!" Link shouted as Linebeck's ship pulled alongside the small boat.

Linebeck and Ciela looked at each other, "The boat tried to kill you?" Ciela asked.

"Oh forget it! Oh hey look, there's a person on there! Everyone, let's capture the new boat!" Link shouted before leaping aboard the strange boat.

"I guess someone should go with him to keep him from hurting someone…" Ciela said. She sighed when Linebeck just nodded happily. "Oh fine, I'll go!" Ciela shouted, and she flew over to Link, who was talking to a man who was dressed in clothes that looked just like Link's. "Hm, say, I can't help but notice that you're wearing clothes that look just like mine!" the man said cheerfully.

"Yeah, whatever," Link said.

"Are you a fan of mine?"

"Definitely not!" Link shouted.

The man laughed happily, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not at all surprised to meet a fan! I travel the world on my Prince of Red Lions ship and-"

"Prince of Red Lions eh? I didn't Larry had a kid!" Link said happily.

"Like I was saying!" the man shouted to get Link's attention. "I try to save all things from evil! I'm a hero! And not just any kind of hero, _the _hero!"

"Say what!? I'm _the_ hero you fool!"

"You want my autograph?"

"No way, but I'll bet you want mine!"

The two began to scribble madly on separate pieces of paper, glaring at each other every once in awhile to see how far they had gotten in writing out their name. "You're name has four letters in it, Link, how long could it possibly take!" Ciela shouted after ten minutes.

"I have a last name you know!" Link said.

"Really? What is it?" Ciela asked.

Link was about to show her when suddenly the man who looked like Link began to laugh madly, "I finished first!" he shouted.

"No, I did!" Link shouted, snatching his autograph back from Ciela before she could read his name.

The man stared at Link's autograph, "You're name is Link-"

"You're name is The Guy Who Looks Like Link?!" Link shouted, interrupting the man. "That's a stupid name!"

"How dare you! Just for that, you're my apprentice! You are now the apprentice of _the_ hero!" the man shouted.

"Oh yeah? Well you're my apprentice!" Link shouted, crumpling up the man's autograph and throwing into the ocean. The man gasped and did the same with Link's autograph. "I can't be an apprentice of _the_ hero's apprentice! Especially if _I'm _the hero!"

"That's not my problem!" Link said, crossing his arms smugly. "I'm the hero anyway!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Ciela sighed when she realized that this was probably going to go on for awhile. She gave a short gasp when she saw the two begin to swing their swords around, trying to hit each other. She rolled her eyes when she saw that they weren't even looking at what they were doing; both of their eyes were shut tight and they weren't even facing the right way. Link was attacking the sail, and the man was attacking the boat's tiller, the evil psychotic fairy was also there, weaving between the two and easily dodging their attacks, shouting out the whole time, "Wheeee!" Ciela stared at the fairy, trying to remember why they had even let her stay with the team, when suddenly both Link and the guy who looked like Link stopped and collapsed to the ground, exhausted. "Truce?" the man panted.

"Never!" Link shouted, and the two jumped up and started all over again, much to the excitement of the crazy evil fairy, who started flying around again as well. Finally Ciela decided that they had to be moving on, so she grabbed Link and flew him back to their ship. Link, who was oblivious to all this, opened his eyes after a few minutes to find himself in the engine room with the evil fairy, who was keeping herself entertained by hitting the engine with a balloon hammer that gave a squeak every time something hit it.

Link quickly sheathed his sword before running up the stairs to the deck. Linebeck was there, with large earplugs in his ears. The reason for this became clear a few minutes later when the three other fairies came flying out of nowhere. It appeared that they had given up on their arguments and that the only way to settle their differences was by fighting it out. "Where are we headed now?" Link shouted at Linebeck, but the sailor gave no sign that he had heard the boy. Link poked Linebeck with his sword, which startled the man and caused him to fall into the ocean, much to the delight of the crazy evil fairy. "We're exploring this sea!" Linebeck said as soon as Link had fished him out of the cold water. "Exploring, sweet! Maybe we'll find treasure!" Link said happily.

"That's what I was thinking! And Ciela is too busy with her…uh, friends… to stop us!" Linebeck said. "There's just one thing, I kind of promised the crazy psycho fairy that she could come along."

"Whatever, she can dig for us!" Link said.

"Oh yeah! We won't have to do anything! We're going to make a good team kid!" Linebeck said happily, right before they crashed into an uncharted island.

"Land ho!" Link shouted.

"No kidding," Ciela grumbled, right before jumping back into the fairy melee.

Linebeck and Link were disappointed a few hours later, though, when they had explored the whole island and all that they had found was a small house, and a chest that they couldn't even reach. The crazy evil fairy could get to it, but she couldn't open it, no matter how many times she hit it with her fake hammer. Eventually Link handed the fairy his shovel, and she went flying off to dig up the island. "Maybe we'll get lucky," Link said while the fairy sang her shovel song.

"Digging, digging, digging, with shovel! Digging with shovel!"

"Let's go check out that house while she's doing that!" Linebeck suggested. Link shrugged and then the two ran into the house.

"Ahha! Welcome to the wayfarer's house!" an old man shouted at them the minute they entered. "So, tell me, did you find…_it_?"

"It? What's it?" Link asked as Linebeck ran around and broke the old man's pots in his search for money.

"You know, the magical mermaid!" the old man said.

"You're looking for a mermaid?" Linebeck asked.

"Lame!" both he and Link shouted before running outside to find the whole island covered in deep holes.

"Wow, she's fast," Linebeck said.

"I dug with shovel!" the fairy shouted before throwing the heavy item at Link, who was promptly knocked out.

"Did you find anything?" Linebeck asked, not even noticing Link's sudden collapse.

"Found boring paper!" the fairy shouted.

"A paper eh? It could be a treasure chart! Hand it over!" Linebeck said.

"Can't!"

"Why not?"

"Ate it!"

"…You ate the treasure chart!?"

"It was yum!"

"Oh for crying out loud! We can't leave you alone for ten seconds!"

So in the end, the whole day had been wasted, and Link had a very bad headache the entire night. The large group finally made it back to Mercay Island; the native inhabitants of that island stared in shock as the ship pulled into the harbor. There were three fairies that were pretty much killing each other (lucky thing that fairies are immortal…), another fairy that was hitting the two humans with a squeaking balloon hammer, and the aforementioned two humans were sitting miserably in a corner. "We're here!" Linebeck said in a relieved tone.

"Finally!" Link shouted before hopping off of the boat and onto the wooden dock.

"Well, you should head to the Temple of the Ocean King to find the next clue!" Linebeck said.

"Why aren't you coming?" Ciela asked, she had managed to remove herself from the frantic battle and was now floating next to Link.

"Um, well, you were shooting that cannon so much, Link, that you burnt the barrels! I have to repair that!" Linebeck said, trying to act annoyed.

"Darn! Fine, but next time I'll fix the ship!" Link said.

"Fix ship!" a loud voice shouted from inside the engine room.

"Do me a favor will you, take that fairy with you?" Linebeck asked in a small voice.

"No way!" both Link and Ciela shouted before running off to the temple.

Linebeck sighed sadly before running into the engine room, only to find half of the room burnt, and the other half non-existent. "What…what happened?!" Linebeck shouted, pointing at the large hole in his ship. "Fixing ship!" the evil fairy shouted.

"No, bad fairy! Bad!"

While Linebeck was busy trying to keep the crazy fairy from destroying the rest of his ship, Link and Ciela were making their way through the temple. They were able to go even further inside the building this time, since they had the Spirit of Wisdom with them, and she was able to open yet another door that had previously blocked them. After avoiding the phantom guards, and a new monster that looked like an eyeball on a propeller, they finally made it to a large sign that had a map of the Southwestern Sea on it, and a funny looking symbol that was set in the middle of nowhere. "What do you think this means?" Ciela asked. Link, who was examining the map very closely, suddenly gave an exclamation of surprise. "Hey, this is a sticker!" Link said happily as he tore the symbol off of the map.

"Link! You can't just remove it! Now how are we supposed to know where to go?" Ciela scolded.

"Oh, um… there!" Link quickly placed the sticker on a randomly selected place on his own sea chart.

Ciela glared at him, "How do you know that's the right spot?"

"Because I am the Master Guesser! Muhahahahaha!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…" Ciela said thoughtfully.

"Now then, onwards to victory!" Link shouted before running into the circle of blue light that seemed to be following them.

Once they had made it back to the harbor, Linebeck had already fixed his ship so it looked like nothing at all had happened. The evil fairy was also nowhere to be seen. "Well well, look at what the crab dragged in!" Linebeck said as soon as Link and Ciela reached him. The two turned around to where Linebeck was looking, and saw a little crab happily waving at them, a small pearl necklace on the ground next to him. "We can sell that for a lot of money!" Link shouted as he started to chase the crab, who instantly picked up his necklace and went scuttling off with it. While Link chased the small crustacean around the island, Ciela showed Linebeck where their next destination was. "This is out in the middle of the sea!" Linebeck said with a frown. "Is it under the water?"

"How should I know? I don't even know if that's the right spot! Link just guessed!" Ciela said crossly. "Hey, where did all the fairies go?"

"Um, well, Leaf and the other one, I forgot her name… anyway, they're off shopping."

"What about the crazy one?"

"She's...around…" Linebeck said mysteriously.

Ciela was about to question the captain further when suddenly Link came running up to them, cackling happily. "Muhahahaha, I got the pearls!" Link shouted, triumphantly showing them his necklace. "What are you going to do with that?" Ciela asked.

"Sell it of course!" Link said, rolling his eyes at the little fairy.

"Well you can't sell it now, we have to get going!" Linebeck said, pushing Ciela on the ship. "Preferably before the other two fairies get back…" Linebeck whispered to Link, who quickly nodded and jumped aboard as well. The ship was soon beginning to move, but, unfortunately, this fact was made known to the other two fairies when suddenly the foghorn went off. "Now look at what you did!" Linebeck and Link shouted at Ciela as the fairies quickly flew onboard.

"We can't just leave them behind, we need them!" Ciela defended herself.

"No, we need them for the Temple of the Ocean King! We don't need them all the time!" Link said.

"Yeah! What he said!" Linebeck shouted, nodding quickly. The two quickly fell silent when Ciela just glared at them. "I'm gonna go make sure we're on the right course…" Linebeck mumbled before running off.

"I better go help him!" Link said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Ciela smiled smugly, but she was soon rolling her eyes when the two men started to argue about which way they were supposed to go. "Ciela!" She heard them both shout for her. "What?!" She snapped as she approached them.

"He can't navigate!" Linebeck accused Link.

"It's my map!" Link shouted back.

"Not again! Haven't you guys learned yet?" Ciela asked. She sighed when they just stared at her with wide eyes. "We're supposed to be learning something?" Link asked after awhile, sucking his thumb. "Never mind, I'll navigate!" Ciela said, grabbing the map. "Linebeck, you steer, and Link," Here Ciela paused as she desperately tried to think of something the boy could do. Link was staring at her, jumping up and down excitedly. "Um… go check on the engine!" Ciela said finally.

"Aw man! That's so boring!" Link said sadly as he trudged slowly down into the engine room.

After awhile they made it to exactly where the crest was, but there was nothing to be seen. "There's nothing here!" Linebeck shouted.

"You're ability to state the obvious never ceases to amaze me!" Link said sarcastically.

"I thought you were supposed to be watching the engine?" Linebeck snapped.

"I am!" Link protested.

"No you aren't! You're up here!" Linebeck argued.

"So?"

"So?! So, you can't watch the engine if you aren't in the engine room!"

"But I _am_ in the engine room!" Link shouted.

"..."

"What?"

"No you aren't! You're on the deck!" Linebeck shouted.

"What's your point?" Link asked in a confused voice.

"You aren't in the engine room!!"

"…Yes, I am!"

"I'll prove it to you!" Linebeck shouted, and he went marching down the stairs. He stopped and gaped when he saw Link staring intently at the engine. "How did… how…" Linebeck sputtered. Link waved cheerfully at the sailor before continuing his staring contest with the large machine.

Linebeck blinked a few times and then turned around and marched back to the deck, where Link was staring down into the ocean. "You know, I was thinking, what if the thing we're looking for is under the water?" Link said.

"But I just… You were…"

"Are you ok Linebeck?" Link asked.

"What's going on here?!" Linebeck shouted. "Are there two of you?!"

"Not that I know of, but that would be pretty awesome!" Link said happily.

"Yeah, awesome," Linebeck said faintly before he collapsed on the deck.

"What's wrong with him?" Ciela asked.

"I dunno, let's go to Cannon Island and see if Eddo built anything new!" Link said, happy to finally be the one to steer the ship.

"Ok, why not," Ciela said, landing happily on Linebeck, who was still unconscious.

When Linebeck finally woke up, he found the ship to be docked at Cannon Island, if docked was the right word. He gave a disgusted sigh when he saw how Link had landed the ship. It wasn't anywhere near the dock, the front half of the ship was on the beach, and the other half was all scratched up from the sharp rocks that were under the water. After Linebeck had docked his ship properly, he stopped to listen to the loud voices that were coming from Eddo's workshop. "Yes, I want the darn salvage arm, just give it to me already!" he could hear Link shouting.

"What was that? You call that a shout?" Eddo shouted back. "You know what, no sale for you! If you can't take my creations seriously, then I ain't selling them to you!"

"Give it to me!" Link shouted.

"Never!" Eddo shouted back.

"Then I'll just steal it, muhahahaha!"

Linebeck rolled his eyes when he heard this, and then again when Link and Ciela came bursting out of the workshop again, this time carrying the large salvage arm. Eddo and his apprentice were chasing after the two, shouting out different things. "Get back here you scoundrels!" Was what Eddo shouted, and "Whoa! You got the salvage arm eh? You know, you didn't really have to shout, you could've just snapped your fingers!" was what his apprentice said. Linebeck had the ship ready to go the minute Link and Ciela arrived, and they were soon on their way, leaving behind an even angrier Eddo then before, if that was even possible. "Now what boss?" Eddo's apprentice asked as the boat gave a loud horn sound before disappearing in the horizon. "Let's have some lunch!" Eddo said after a while.

"Yay!" Eddo's apprentice shouted happily, before running back into the workshop.

Meanwhile, Linebeck was busy installing their new equipment, and Link had been sent to keep an eye on the engine again. "Both of you watch it!" Linebeck had shouted at Link, but he just received some weird stares from the boy and the fairies. Linebeck was opening a box of tools when suddenly the crazy evil fairy came flying out, cackling gleefully. "How did you get here! I thought I mailed you to that old man!" Linebeck shouted, referring to Oshus.

"He mailed me back!" The evil fairy shouted. "He said that I was annoying!"

"No really? Why would he say that?" Linebeck asked.

"Don't know!" the fairy shouted, Linebeck's sarcasm lost on her. Linebeck sighed and started to install the salvage arm, the little fairy 'helping' him the whole time.

While Linebeck was doing that, Link and Ciela were arguing over which was the most important part of the engine. The main reason they were discussing this was because they had broken it. The whole thing had fallen apart after Link had thrown Ciela at it, claiming that he had to practice his tennis skills because you never knew when a crazy, tennis loving ghost would pop up. "This looks important," Ciela said, holding up a long screw.

"That's just for decoration, stupid Ciela!" Link shouted, grabbing it from her and tossing it into the garbage can. "This is obviously important!" Link said, randomly grabbing a piece from the large pile.

"Maybe you should just ask Linebeck," the Spirit of Wisdom suggested. She and Leaf were watching them from the other side of the room.

"Shut up Neri! We know what we're doing!" Ciela shouted at the blue fairy.

"Yeah, shut up Neri!" Link said cheerfully as he made a shape out of a few parts that resembled a puppy. "Cute doggie!" Link said cheerfully, pointing at his shape.

"Link, cut it out!" Ciela said, swiping up the pieces and throwing them into the thing that had held the engine upright.

"You can't just throw them all in and hope they'll do something! You need to screw them all in!" Link shouted.

"What's going on down here!?" Linebeck shouted from behind them, startling Link and his fairy friend.

"Oh, hey Linebeck…" Ciela said hesitantly while Link just waved slowly at the sailor. "Uh, we're just making sure that the engine is all right! Well, everything looks good to me! What do you think Link?" Ciela asked, trying to ignore the glowering captain.

"What are you crazy?! The thing is a mess!" Link shouted. "Uh…I mean… Yep! Looks good to me!" Link and Ciela both laughed nervously before Linebeck picked them both up and threw them outside onto the deck. "Stay there and don't do anything else!" Linebeck shouted before slamming the door.

"I think he's mad at us," Link said.

"No, you think?" Ciela asked sarcastically.

"Not really!" Link said cheerfully; Ciela just sighed tiredly.

"Hey look, we've drifted to the spot we needed to get to!" Ciela said after a few minutes.

"Really? Sweet! Let's go treasure hunting!" Link shouted, and he swung the salvage arm around and dropped it into the water.

Meanwhile, in the engine room, Linebeck was having the worst troubles trying to find out how to build the engine again. And the fact that the crazy evil fairy was there trying to help didn't make matters easier either. "Where's the long screw for this piece?" Linebeck asked, waving a large metal plate in the air.

"Have it!" the fairy shouted happily.

"Well can I have it or are you going to keep it?" Linebeck asked impatiently.

"Ate it!"

"Would you stop eating everything! Fairies don't even need to eat!" Linebeck shouted.

"I like to eat! Yum!" the fairy shouted.

"That's great, why don't you go bother Link now?"

"You're funnier!"

"Lucky me…"

Finally Linebeck managed to fix the engine, and he was soon heading back up to the deck, only to find that Link had broken the salvage arm. "I didn't know there were mimes down there!" Link protested after Ciela had scolded him.

Linebeck rolled his eyes, "They're called _mines_, not mimes!" he shouted at the boy.

"Oh well excuse me!" Link shouted back.

"I'll get treasure!" the crazy fairy shouted suddenly, flying past Linebeck and going into the water with a small splash.

"Huh, I didn't know fairies could swim," Link said.

"They can't," Ciela said tiredly.

The group was silent for a few minutes before Linebeck finally cleared his throat, "Um, let's go get that salvage arm fixed then!" he said cheerfully. Everyone agreed enthusiastically, and they were soon on their way back to Mercay, since Linebeck was tired of fixing things.

…two hours later…

The group soon arrived back at the spot where the 'sun key' was supposed to be, after their salvage arm had been repaired. "Let's try this again," Linebeck said as he slowly lowered the salvage arm into the water.

"Faster Linebeck faster! Full speed!" Link shouted, beginning to cackle maniacally.

"We tried that last time, Link. It didn't go too well, remember?" Ciela snapped.

"Oh fine! Be boring then!" Link said and he went stomping down into the engine room. A few minutes later and Linebeck pulled the long rope back up, and at the very end of it was a large treasure chest. "Treasure!" Linebeck shouted as the chest fell to the deck.

"Treasure?" Link asked, poking his head out from the engine room. "I love treasure!" the boy shouted as he came running. "Move over!" Link shouted as he pushed Linebeck away from the chest, just as he was about to open it. Link quickly opened up the chest and reached in, while everyone else stared eagerly in anticipation. "It's just a stupid key!" Link said disappointedly as he pulled his hand out, showing off a large key that was shaped somewhat like a sun.

"Boring!" Linebeck said. Link nodded in agreement before tossing the key back into the water.

"No Link! Nooooo!" Ciela shouted as the key sunk back into the depths of the ocean. "We need that to find the Spirit of Courage you fool!" Ciela shouted.

"Oh oh oh! That's me!" Link said, jumping up and down excitedly. "I have the Triforce of Courage! No…wait… Larry took that. Never mind!"

"Yeah, whatever," Ciela said. She gasped when she realized that she had been copying the boy's favorite expression. "And we need the Spirit of Courage, not the Triforce!" Ciela said.

"Well we aren't getting either now," Linebeck said, pointing to where the key had sunk.

"I say we throw Link in to get it back!" Ciela shouted. Link gave a high pitched scream as Linebeck agreed. Before they could accomplish their plan, however, the crazy evil fairy came flying out of the ocean, spraying the whole ship with the salty water. "Got treasure!"

"She's got the key!" Linebeck shouted happily.

"Hooray!" the rest of the crew shouted, and they were soon on their way to Molida Island (they had no idea where they were supposed to go next, they just felt like going in that particular direction). Fortunately for them, that turned out to be where they had to go next anyway. Right before they could dock, though, a large, man-eating plant from under water, surfaced right next to them. "Abandon ship!" Leaf shouted, and all four fairies flew to the safety of the island.

"Well they're a lot of help!" Link said.

"We can't get the ship past that thing, we need to get rid of it before we can- oh," Linebeck said, blinking in surprise as the ship gently coasted past the monster and bumped gently into the dock. The monster seemed equally surprised, and it went back underwater with a huff. "That was easy…" Linebeck mumbled as Link jumped onto the island, shouting about how powerful he was.

"Right then, go find the next spirit!" Linebeck said after everyone had gathered near the ship. Ciela, Leaf, and Neri had hundreds of bags that were filled to the brim with stuff they had bought; when Link had asked them how they had managed to buy all that stuff in such a short amount of time, Ciela had just whacked him with one of her bags and said to not be so nosy. The crazy evil fairy was there as well, flying around in circles; everyone else did their best to ignore her. "Why can't you go this time?" Link whined at Linebeck, but Ciela was already dragging him along towards the next temple.

…three hours later…

"Here's the thing I don't get," Link said as they rested against a wall after running away from a weird bunny rabbit head that had been bouncing around.

"What now?" Ciela asked tiredly.

"How come I instantly have a map of all these temples in my pocket the minute we get there? I remember the good old days when I had to actually run around to find the map!" Link said.

"You're complaining about something that's been made easier!?" Ciela shouted.

"Not really complaining, more like just mentioning…" Link said with a pout. "Oh my gosh! It's the rabbit again!" Link shouted suddenly. Ciela turned to look, and sure enough, there was the large rabbit slowly hopping towards them. Ciela screamed before following Link in his mad dash to get away from the evil bunny. Eventually the two made it to a large room where a giant crab was sitting. "You stole my necklace! Now you will pay!" the crab shouted.

"You were _that_ crab?!" Link shouted, fingering the rupees he had gotten from selling the crab's pearl necklace. "You got big!"

"Well that's nice!" the crab shouted sarcastically. "First you rob me, then you insult me! I've had just about enough of you!"

"Hey, you were the one who waited here, not me!" Link protested. "I'm just running around, doing my Super Link thing."

"Hmm, good point. Very well, I'm going home. Maybe Mommy will make me some soup!" the crab said happily before scuttling off.

"Stupid crab, get back here! I wanted to have a fight!" Link shouted.

"…You did?" Ciela asked unbelievingly.

"Nah."

"Then why did you…oh forget it! Just open the stupid chest!" Ciela shouted, pushing Link over to said chest.

"Well fine!" Link said, and he pulled the heavy lid off. As soon as he had done this, a small white fairy came floating out.

"Hey, you look just like me!" Ciela said. "Why isn't she saying anything?" Ciela asked after awhile.

"Maybe she's sleeping! Wake up fairy! Wake up!" Link shouted as he grabbed the fairy and started to shake her.

"Link stop that!" Ciela shouted. "Let's just go back to the ship."

"Ok!" Link said happily. He stuffed the fairy into his pocket and went running outside. Before he had made it back to the ship, however, the evil fairy came out of nowhere and dropped a large bow on top of Link's head. "Found treasure!" the fairy shouted.

"Stupid fairy, take this!" Link shouted, and he started to shoot his arrows at the fairy. The fairy just stood in one place, and Link missed every time he shot at her. Eventually he ran out of arrows and the three were soon on their way back to the ship.

Once they had arrived, they were surprised to see Oshus there, standing next to Linebeck, who was pouting about something or other. "Grandpa! What are you doing here?" Ciela asked happily.

"I came to tell you something very important!" Oshus said mysteriously.

"No you didn't! You just came here to sabotage my ship!" Linebeck shouted. "I caught him stealing some very important parts off of my engine!" the man said, pointing accusingly at Oshus.

"Silence!" Oshus shouted, hitting the ground impatiently with his staff. "Now, where was I… oh yes! Ciela, you are no ordinary fairy… you are a spirit!"

"No way!" both Leaf and Neri shouted. "No way! No way! No way no way no way!"

"Would you two stop that!" Oshus shouted. The two spirits gasped and then went into the ship to sulk. "Now, you are a special fairy!" Oshus continued.

"But I don't even have any special powers!" Ciela protested.

"Sure you do Ciela," Link said cheerfully. "You're the most annoying of the group! You don't let us do anything fun, at all!" the boy shouted while Linebeck nodded in agreement.

"You two, shut up as well!" Oshus shouted. Both Linebeck and Link crossed their arms and pouted. "Now then, you lost your memory somehow Ciela. The spirit that you freed holds the power that you lost! It is now time for you to return to your original form! Link, hand me the spirit, please."

"Never!" Link shouted.

"Link!"

"Oh fine!" Link said grumpily as he threw the fairy at Oshus. Oshus, who wasn't really watching what Link was doing, got hit in the head by the spirit, and was promptly knocked out.

"Now look at what you did!" Ciela shouted. "Now I'll never be a super hero!"

"That's my job anyway!" Link argued.

Linebeck sighed as the two started to argue yet again. Finally he grew tired of them and he grabbed Ciela and the spirit and slammed the two together. "Ow! Hey, watch it!" Ciela shouted. Suddenly she turned into a golden color, much to the amazement of the others. Just at this moment, Oshus awoke and stood up, grumbling to himself. "What happened?" he asked, right before he spotted Ciela. "Ha! How do you feel?" the old man asked, just as Linebeck was asking whether Ciela was still alive or if that was a different fairy all together. "I don't feel any different…" Ciela said. "But at the same time, everything is different!"

"Nope, it's the same fairy," Link said. "No one else would contradict themselves like that."

"I feel so alive!" Ciela shouted.

Suddenly Neri and Leaf came flying back; they surrounded Ciela, talking a mile a minute about all the shopping they were going to do. "Sweet!" Ciela said as soon as they were finished, and the three went flying off. "Hey wait! You're supposed to have a vision or something!" Oshus shouted after them. "Oh fine! You two!" Oshus turned suddenly and pointed sharply at Link and Linebeck, who were trying to sneak aboard their ship and make a getaway. "Don't move!" Oshus shouted, and he went stomping off to find the fairies. "He is such a boring old guy, isn't he?" Linebeck asked as they marched back to the island.

"Tell me about it, and what makes it worse is that I'm related to him!" Link shouted crossly. Linebeck shook his head sympathetically.

"Grandpa!" shouted the evil fairy, right in their ears.

"Here, go dig or something," Link said in a bored voice as he handed the fairy his shovel.

"Yay!" the fairy cheered before flying off.

A few minutes later and Oshus returned, three very angry fairies behind him. "He, like, totally interrupted our shopping spree!" Leaf shouted.

"Totally!" Neri shouted.

"Alright gang!" Oshus shouted happily.

"Gang?" Linebeck asked with a frown.

"Yeah, you know, it's cool… we're a gang!" Oshus said.

"Yeah, whatever," Link said.

"Anyway, you guys are now ready to find the ghost ship!" the old man said happily.

"Treasure!" the other two humans shouted excitedly.

"Don't forget to find your friend while you're there," Oshus said, rolling his eyes.

"Well of course I have to find her!" Link shouted. "She's still got my wallet!"

"Ok then, guess that settles that!" Oshus said. "Now, off you go!"

Everyone was about to go on their ship when suddenly Linebeck stopped and turned around, "Who are old man? Really?"

"That I will explain when the time is right, but for now you must find the ghost ship!" Oshus said.

"Alright fine, keep your secrets you old sea pickle!" Linebeck shouted, throwing a pickle into the ocean. Everyone else stared at him. "I'm just in this for the loot anyway!"

"Oh me too!" Link said happily, and they all ran onto the ship and sailed off, leaving Oshus behind to return the way he had come, by swimming. He had just recently learned how to swim (of course being thrown into the ocean had sped up his learning process immensely) and he found that he rather enjoyed it. So now he swam everywhere, much to the annoyance of the transport ships and ferries.

Meanwhile, Linebeck was complaining that he felt funny. "Do you feel different Link?" he asked.

"For the fifth time, no!" Link shouted.

"Hmm, I feel funny."

"I don't care!" Link shouted back.

Suddenly a loud voice shouted over at them from a large ship, "Stop right there!"

"Oh no! It's her! Jolene! She's crazy!" Linebeck shouted. "We should always run away from Jolene, let's just head to a place that's away from her! Far away! She'll also shoot torpedoes at us, but we can just jump over those."

"Uh, Linebeck?" Link asked hesitantly.

"It all started when me and Jolene were kids, and there was this…oh never mind! It doesn't matter right now!"

"Linebeck!"

"What!?"

"We aren't moving!" Link shouted.

"Why not?!"

"You're incharge of the wheel this time…" Link said.

"Oh, right!" Linebeck quickly turned the engine on and started to turn the ship around. But before they could even get going, Jolene's ship crashed into theirs. "Darn! Ambush!" Linebeck shouted. "Everyone hide!"

There was a mad rush to the engine room. Linebeck hid inside one of the crates that was there, the three Spirits hid in a barrel, and the crazy evil fairy stood very still in the middle of the room, covering her eyes in the hopes that if she couldn't see anyone, then no one could see her. Link was just about to jump into another barrel to hide when Jolene came rushing down the stairs. "Oh darn! I'll just hide when Jolene leaves!" Link shouted, stomping his foot in his frustration.

"Ha! Fiend! It's been one hundred years since our paths last crossed, and I want my dog back! What? Oh, who are you?! You aren't Linebeck!" Jolene shouted at Link, who was grumbling to himself about finding a hiding spot. "You, little boy in green! Where is Linebeck?"

Link gasped, "I'm not little! I'm Super Link!"

"So, you won't tell me eh? Then you shall have to be punished! No candy for a week mister!" Jolene shouted, grabbing their candy jar before running off.

"Nooooo!" Link shouted after her, but the woman was already gone.

Linebeck quickly popped out of his crate at this moment, "Whew! Crouching in one of these things every now and then is great for your back!" the man said happily, but Link was too busy crying about his candy to even hear the captain. "Alright everyone, we're shipping out now!" Linebeck shouted. The three Spirits came flying out of their hiding spot and went outside, the crazy evil fairy still stayed in the middle of the room with her eyes covered, Link also stayed in the room and cried, and Linebeck started the engine before running outside as well. "Let's see, that ghost ship seems to stay in the fog, so let's head there!" Linebeck said cheerfully.

"What's with you and Jolene anyway?" Ciela asked curiously, trying to ignore Link's wailing as it got louder and louder.

"None of your business!" Linebeck shouted, swatting Ciela with a fly swatter. The two other spirits stared with wide-eyed expressions while the crazy fairy cackled gleefully (she had finally decided that she couldn't take Link's crying and had quickly flown back outside with the others). "You killed the Spirit of Courage!" Leaf shouted after a few minutes of silence. "Um, it's ok! I can fix this!" Linebeck shouted anxiously. "Um…um…Link, help!"

Before Linebeck could start screaming even more, the crazy evil fairy pulled out a large hammer and started to whack Ciela repeatedly. "Stop that! It's not helping!" Linebeck shouted, trying to grab the hammer from the dangerous fairy. "Fixing Spirit!" the fairy protested.

"No, not fixing Spirit, killing Spirit!" Linebeck said. "Oh forget it, I don't suppose you can kill her anymore than she already is…" the man said, and released the hammer back to the fairy.

"Cackle dee dee!" the fairy shouted (she had spent too much time with the guy who buys treasure at Mercay Island). Linebeck gave a tired sigh as the fairy kept hitting Ciela with the hammer. After awhile, they were all amazed to see the Spirit suddenly wake up. "I'm alive!" Ciela shouted.

"Hooray!" the other Spirits shouted.

"How…but…you…?" Linebeck sputtered.

"Cackle dee dee!" the crazy evil fairy shouted.

Suddenly Link came running back up, his face beaming. "Guy guys! I found more candy!"

"Yay!" everyone else shouted. But suddenly, out of nowhere, Jolene came sailing back and grabbed that bag of candy as well.

"I said no candy for a _week_!" she shouted as her boat disappeared into the horizon.

"Darn!" Link shouted, and he went marching back into the engine room to cry some more.

* * *

Well thank you for reading, hope you liked this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Major major spoilers in this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

Four Creepy Little Girls and a Game of Volley Ball

"Link, watch it!" Linebeck's shouting could be heard all across the Northwestern Sea as his ship was crashed into a rock for the fourth time that day.

"I can't see anything!" Link protested. They had been traveling through the thick fog in search of the ghost ship for over three hours, and there was still no sign of it. "You could've picked a better time to teach him how to drive this boat, you know…" Ciela said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Linebeck said thoughtfully, right before they crashed into yet another rock. "Alright that's it, I'm driving again!" the sailor shouted. Before he could take over, though, the engine started to sputter right before it completely shut off. "What the? What was that?!" Linebeck shouted as the whole group ran, or flew, down into the engine room. "Oh great, it's completely broken!" Linebeck said as he examined the engine.

"What would've caused this?" Ciela asked.

"Gee, I wonder!" Linebeck said sarcastically. "Maybe it had something to do with all the crashing we were doing? And the fact that you two broke it earlier!"

"But you fixed it!" Link said with a pout.

"Yeah, and now I need to fix it again!" Linebeck said crossly. "You'll have to steer the ship while I try to get this thing fixed," the man said to Link, who screamed.

"Not me!" Link shouted.

"What do you mean you can't steer!?" Linebeck asked, completely forgetting about the previous lessons he had tried to give the boy.

"_You _said I couldn't steer!" Link said grumpily.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Linebeck said cheerfully. "Well, if I can do it, so can you!" the man said, he then started to snicker before he burst into loud laughter. He soon recovered though, and he cleared his throat. "Um, anyway…good luck!"

"I'll help you find the ghost ship Link!" Ciela said happily. "Me and the other Spirits!

"Ugh, do you have to be so enthusiastic all the time?" Linebeck snapped as he threw away a few random parts from the engine.

"I'm the Spirit of Courage, that means that I have to be enthusiastic!" Ciela argued.

"Courageous doesn't mean enthusiastic!" Linebeck protested.

"Sure it does! I looked it up in the dictionary!" the fairy said as she pulled out a small book.

"Let me see that!" Linebeck said, snatching the book from her. "…This isn't a dictionary! This is just a list of words that you wrote down!" the man said as he scanned the book.

"Same thing!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Link sighed tiredly before heading back up to the deck, leaving Linebeck and Ciela to argue about what a dictionary really was. He gave a high pitched scream a few seconds later when he saw that the ghost ship was directly in front of them. "Ghost ship!" Link shouted down the stairs. Everyone quickly came up to join him. "Treasure!" Linebeck shouted excitedly.

"And my wallet! Let's go!" Link said, and he, Linebeck, and the three Spirits jumped across onto the giant ship. "This place is nice," Link said casually as they looked at their new surroundings.

"Nice!? This isn't nice! This is the ghost ship that everyone has been talking about!" Linebeck shouted

"Well duh!" Link shouted, but Linebeck ignored him.

"This place is even scarier than I imagined…and I can imagine some pretty scary stuff too!" the captain shouted.

"What? Is Linebeck shaking over there?" Ciela asked with a grin. "He's such a cucco!"

"No I'm not! He's the cucco!" Linebeck shouted, pointing at Link.

"Me?" Link asked in a small voice.

"No, the guy in back of you…" Linebeck said. Link turned around, and sure enough, there was a small cucco trotting around, pecking at the wooden planks in search of bugs. "Anyway, you go find your friend, and make it fast too! I'll wait here and…uh…make sure the bird stays safe…" Linebeck finished weakly.

"Fine, you stay here then!" Ciela said. "Come on Link, let's go find Tetra!"

"But I want to stay and watch the bird too!" Link whined as Ciela pulled him inside the ship.

"Watching birdy!" the crazy evil fairy shouted in Linebeck's ear.

"Ow! Where did you come from!?" Linebeck shouted.

"The ship!"

"Well obviously…hey wait a minute, if Ciela and the other Spirits are with Link, and you and I are here… then who's watching the ship!?"

"Shovel!"

"…The shovel is watching the ship?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, well that's alright then," Linebeck said cheerfully. "Wait? The shovel!?" the man turned around and watched in dismay as his ship slowly disappeared into the fog. "Nooooo!" he shouted while the crazy evil fairy began to cackle gleefully.

Meanwhile, Link was trying to ignore the three Spirits, who were talking about the ship's lack of interior decorating. "And just look at these cobwebs everywhere! For shame!" Leaf said, clucking her tongue disappointedly at the walls. Suddenly Link started to scream, which startled the Spirits and made them scream, which scared away a giant spider that had been just about to jump on Link from the ceiling and eat him. "What are we screaming about!?" Ciela shouted as Link continued to scream long after the fairies had stopped. They looked at where the boy was pointing. "What? The blue fire?" Neri asked. "What does everyone have against blue!?" she shouted before flying to Linebeck in tears. "Not the fire you fools!" Link shouted. "The creepy little girl!" The remaining two fairies squinted past the bright blue flames to see a small girl waving happily at them. "Awwwww!" both fairies said at once.

"Awww!? She's creepy!" Link shouted in disgust at the two.

Suddenly two small, weird looking monsters appeared and started to dance. Link, who was startled by their sudden appearance, quickly killed them with his sword. Right after he had done this, the blue flames disappeared, leaving nothing between Link and the creepy little girl. Link screamed again, but was forced to talk to her as Ciela pushed him forwards. "Sob…sob…" the little girl said, using the actual words instead of actually crying. "Oh, hi there!" she said suddenly, pretending to have just noticed Link.

"Hi," Link said miserably while Ciela and Leaf whispered to one another about how cute the girl was. "Could you be the legendary Link?" the girl asked, instantly making the fairies hate her, and Link start to like her. "Why yes! Yes I am!" Link said, striking a majestic pose with his sword.

"You finally came!" the creepy little girl exclaimed happily. "I am the youngest daughter of the great house of Cubus... My sisters were living in peace, when we were suddenly snatched away! We've been locked up on this boat ever since, waiting to be saved."

"I don't really care…" Link said.

"But...everything is fine now that you're here to rescue us Link! This is your chance to be a true hero!"

"I already am a true hero!" Link shouted.

"My older sisters are locked up somewhere on this ship. There are four of us sisters in the Cubus family." the girl said, pointedly ignoring Link.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I just couldn't bear it if I was the only one saved. Teehee!"

"Teehee," Link said in a bored voice.

"Please bring my older sisters to me?" the girl said, giving a sad face which got the Spirits to think she was cute again.

"What!? No way!" Link shouted.

"But you have to!" the girl said. "You have to, you have to, you have to, you have to, you have to, you have to, you-"

"Alright fine!" Link shouted, covering his ears to try and block out the shrill voice of the girl.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" the girl said. "This ship is so very dangerous! Most of the abducted have fallen victim to the Reaplings in the hold. I must say, they are...Fallen! Fallen! They are the fallen! Oh excuse me! Never mind that. I don't know what came over me...I'm so very worried about my sisters. Please hurry and rescue them! I wish you luck!"

Link and the two Spirits stared at the girl with wide eyes. "Wow, she sure can talk a lot for someone so little!" Ciela said as they started to walk away.

"Pardon me? Tetra?" the girl said suddenly, as if Link had asked her. "Nope, never heard of her! But my sisters might have!"

"…Ok then, um, thanks?" Link asked as he slowly backed away from the girl. As soon as they had gotten far enough away from the creepy little girl, Ciela turned to face Link, "I didn't think anyone would be alive on this ship!" she said cheerfully.

"What are you talking about? I'm alive!" Link whined.

"I meant other people you fool! Oh forget it, let's just go!" she said, pulling a very confused Link along. They were making their way through the ship, when suddenly the same spider who had tried to eat Link before, came rushing down from the ceiling. "Spider! Everybody run!" Link shouted, and all three of them went rushing back outside where Linebeck, Neri, and the crazy evil fairy were having a picnic.

As soon as Linebeck saw them coming up, he quickly threw his picnic supplies behind him before greeting them. "Did you find Tetra yet?" he asked while the crazy evil fairy started to use her shovel to help the cucco find some food. "There's a big ugly spider down there!" Link shouted, running past Linebeck in an attempt to get to their own ship. "Hey, where's our ship?" Link shouted.

"Uh…on the other side?" Linebeck asked nervously.

"Oh, ok!" Link was about to run to the other side of the ghost ship when Linebeck grabbed him. "Come on Link! You need to find your friend! This isn't the sort of place I'd like to throw down a blanket and have a picnic!" the sailor said, laughing nervously as he kicked a corner of his picnic blanket behind him. "Now, you are _the_ hero! Are you going to let a little spider stop you!?" Linebeck shouted, trying to get Link's morale up.

"Absolutely!" Link shouted, trying to get out of Linebeck's strong grasp so he could get to his ship.

"Linebeck's right Link, we need to find Tetra," Ciela said. "And besides, we can't just leave those Cubus sisters here all by themselves!"

"Yes we can!" Link whined.

"No we can't! Now get moving!" Ciela shouted as she grabbed Link and threw him back inside the ghost ship.

"Hey, wait a minute…Cubus?" Linebeck asked thoughtfully. "Hey! That sounds suspiciously like a mythical creature that I read about in one of my books!" he said as he rummaged through his pockets. He pulled out a pretty pink book that said 'good mythical creatures' on it. "No, not that one!" Linebeck said, tossing the book into the ocean. "Here it is! Oh no! It was in my 'evil mythical creatures' book! Link, come back! Those girls are eviler than the crazy evil fairy who is now feeding the cucco our last supplies of food!" Linebeck shouted, but it was too late. Link and Ciela were already deep inside the ship. Linebeck sighed sadly before realizing what he had said. "Hey, our last food supplies! Give that back! Cuccos don't even eat that stuff!"

"Cackle dee dee!" was all the fairy said as Linebeck chased her around the deck, Leaf and Neri watching with amused expressions.

As Linebeck was kept busy with the fairies (and trying to find his ship again), Link and Ciela were making their way deeper into the ghost ship. "There's another creepy little girl!" Link shouted suddenly, pointing to a large spider.

"That's not a person, that's a stupid spider!" Ciela shouted.

"Oh, right, never mind… There she is!"

"Link! That's not a person either! That's just a barrel!"

"Oh. Right."

"Let's just keep going…"

"There she is!" Link shouted, and this time he was right. The sister of the creepy little girl was just as creepy, but she was wearing blue clothes instead of red.

"Oh...Who's there?" the girl asked as Link ran over to her.

"I am the legendary Link!" Link shouted, while Ciela gave a frustrated sigh.

"Aha, so my younger sister asked you to save me... I see. I am the third sister of the house of Cubus. Link, will you please take me to where my younger sister is?"

"Never!"

"Link, just take the poor girl to her sister!" Ciela shouted.

"Oh fine! This way!" Link went running off, leaving the girl far behind. It took them awhile to realize that she wasn't behind him, and then Link had to march all the way back.

"Would you keep up!" Link shouted.

"Oh hi there!" the girl said. "You can't go too fast, or I'll get lost, and then I get scared, and then I like to get all the monsters on you…but I'm not an evil ghost or anything! Teehee!"

"Yeah, whatever," said Link, who hadn't even been paying attention to what the girl had been saying. "This way!" Link shouted, and he went running off again. Eventually, the two creepy little girls were reunited, and after the first creepy little girl had thanked Link, the other girl started to show off all the candy she had. "We'll just eat this while we wait for you guys to find our other two sisters!" she said cheerfully.

"But I like candy!" Link said.

"Shoo, shoo!" both girls shouted, and they shoved Link down a flight of stairs.

"Darn! I wanted candy!" Link shouted, but he went running off to find the next sister anyway. After awhile he found her, and they were soon heading back to the other two. "Oh, wait Link!" the orange clothed sister shouted suddenly.

"What now?!" Link snapped.

"In this room are two treasure chests!"

"Really? I love treasure!" Link said, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Yeah, I know," the girl grumbled before smiling at the boy again. "You have to make sure that you open only the chest on the left! You do know which is left, don't you?"

"Not really…"

"Teehee! You're such a funny boy! There are the chests right there! Remember, just the one on the left!" the girl said as she pointed to two treasure chests.

"Money!" Link shouted as he ran over them.

Link hesitated for a few seconds before the girl shouted at him to just open the darn thing already. So Link did, but he opened up the one on the right instead. "Two hundred rupees! Yes!" Link said happily.

"You fool, you were supposed to open the one on the left!" the girl said, stomping angrily over to him.

"I told you that I didn't know which was which!" Link protested.

"I'll just do it for you!" the girl said, and she pulled the one on the left open, only to glare at Link in suspicion when nothing happened. "I don't get it, there was supposed to be a trap set for you…I mean, uh… a bunch of rupees…"

"Money?" Link asked excitedly.

"No, no money!"

"No money," Link started to sob.

"Can we just go now, please?" the girl asked, and she grabbed Link's arm and pulled him all the way back to where her other sisters were waiting.

"Hi there big sister!" the two girls said happily as soon as Link arrived.

"I'm not your sister!" the boy shouted.

"They weren't talking to you Link!" Ciela shouted impatiently. "Let's go find the last girl, maybe Tetra will be there too!"

"Yes! Then I'll finally get my wallet back!" Link said as he went running off. Ciela sighed tiredly before following the energetic boy.

After a long time of avoiding large ghosts and pulling on a bunch of levers randomly, Link was finally returning with the last sister. "I still don't see why Tetra can't be easy to find!" Link complained as they walked along the dark passageways. "She always has to do things the hard way!"

"Oh Link!" the girl shouted suddenly. "I just remembered to warn you about something! Don't shoot those large ghosts in the back, or they'll get really mad at you!" the girl said.

"Ok then," Link said in a bored voice. The three were just rounding a sharp corner when they came face to face with one of the large ghosts that they had been trying to avoid. In a mad panic, Link started to shoot his bow at the monster, screaming the whole time. Somehow, he managed to hit the ghost in the back, and it collapsed to the ground, stunned. "Huh," Link said. "I thought you said not to hit them in the back!"

"Um, I meant to not hit them unless you're aiming for the back?" the girl said hesitantly.

"Oh, ok then!" Link said happily before skipping back up the stairs.

The girl gave a sigh, relieved that the boy had bought her excuse, and then ran after him, eager to be reunited with her siblings. Once all four of them were together, they started to have a big party. Link was at first grateful to know that he wasn't invited, but he started to get jealous when he saw that they had a piñata, cake, balloons, and even confetti. "Where did they even get all that stuff?!" Ciela asked as they watched from a distance. Link was about to respond, even though he didn't have an answer, when suddenly the four girls stopped partying and walked over to Link. "So Link, during our party, we decided that we can't let you leave our ship alive. Because of this, we've decided to play a game with you!" the eldest sister said.

"That doesn't sound too good…" Link said with a concerned expression.

"It's not," the youngest sister said.

"Darn!"

"Anyway, we've decided to play a game of volley ball with you!" the eldest said happily.

"Volley ball eh? I'm kind of better at tennis actually…"

"Too bad! We're playing volley ball! Follow us!"

"Ok," Link said, and he skipped along behind them.

"Link, why don't you just make a run for it?!" Ciela shouted at him.

"Play along Ciela, they might let us have cake later!" Link hissed at the fairy.

"Link, they want to kill you, not have another party!"

"Yeah, whatever."

The fairy gave a frustrated sigh before following Link resignedly. After a few minutes, they arrived outside, on the back part of the ship. They could just make out Linebeck's shouts as he tried to stop the crazy evil fairy from throwing both himself and the cucco into the water. This was soon ignored though, as suddenly the four creepy little girls turned into four creepy little ghosts. "Ready?" the ghost asked, all at the same time. "Ok!" and then the four started to go into a big long and elaborate cheerleading routine, with pompoms and everything. Link clapped happily when he saw an extra pair of pompoms lying on the ground. He picked them up and started to cheer along with the ghosts. The ghosts, who had been having fun up to this point, stopped short and stared angrily at Link. "Anything he does is lame!" one of the ghosts said. "Therefore, cheerleading is now lame!"

"Darn!" Link shouted, and he threw his pompoms down angrily.

"Now, let's play dead man's volley ball!" the ghosts shouted.

"Oh but I don't wanna!" Link whined.

"Well you have to!"

"But I don't wanna! I hate you! You're ruining my life, I wish I was never born!" Link shouted, and with that statement he stomped back inside the ship, much to the confusion of the ghosts. He came back a few seconds later, however, with a small pout. "How do I get back?" Link asked.

The ghosts laughed gleefully, "Now, let the game begin!"

"Oh fine, how do we play?" Link asked, but he had to quickly jump out of the way when one of the ghosts threw a ball of energy at the boy. "Stupid ghosts! Take this!" Link shouted, and he shot at them with his bow. All the ghosts quickly disappeared, and then the youngest one came back with a grin. "Gosh, you're really good at this game!" she said.

"Yes, I know," Link said casually.

"We'd love to reward you, but we don't have any trophies!"

"Aw man!" Link stomped his foot angrily on the wooden deck.

"So you can just take your little friend with you! Teehee!"

The ghost was about to leave when Link looked at her confusedly, "Linebeck?"

"Does he look small to you!?" the ghost shouted.

"Ciela?"

"No! You already have her with you!"

"One of the other fairies?"

"No!! Tetra you fool, now get going before we change our minds!"

"Alright, now I'll finally get my wallet back!" Link said happily before running in the direction that the ghost was pointing.

A few minutes later and Link and Ciela were standing in front of a statue that looked just like Tetra. "Amazing! This statue looks just like Tetra!" Link shouted.

"I think that _is_ Tetra, Link…" Ciela said. "What are we going to do? She's been turned into a statue!"

"Nooooo! She still has my wallet!" Link grabbed the cloth item and tried to pry it out of Tetra's grasp. "Come on, give it up!" Link shouted, using his other hand to hit Tetra on the head. At this moment, Linebeck came running over to them. "Hey kid, sorry I'm late!" the man said, not even bothering to see if Link had even noticed him or not. "The fog just disappeared, so I was able to find my ship! And I also managed to save the cucco!" he said, pointing to a spot on the floor. "

There's nothing there…" Ciela said.

"What!? Oh darn, the crazy evil fairy must have gotten a hold of it, again!" While Linebeck was telling Ciela all about what the fairy had done, Link was trying as hard as he could to get his wallet back. "Stupid Tetra, it's mine! You've always wanted my things! You even wanted my pony that I got when I was three!" he shouted, which made no sense as he and Tetra had only met a few months ago. "So Link, how about that treasure? You got piles of it, right?" Linebeck asked, finally done annoying Ciela with his stories.

"What? Oh yeah! I forgot about the treasure!" Link said. "Hmm, I don't see anything."

While Link was looking around, Ciela flew angrily over to Linebeck, "How can you say that!? Link's friend is in danger and all you can think about is the treasure!?" she shouted.

"Give it up fairy! Nobody cares about Link's stupid friend, not even Link!" Linebeck said, waving the fairy away. "So, this is your friend eh?" the man asked as he walked over to Tetra. "She looks a bit pale… her soul didn't get sucked away, did it?!"

"The evil force drained away her life force," a mysterious voice said, startling all three of them.

"Grandpa? What are you doing here?" Ciela asked; as sure enough it was Oshus that was now with them.

"_How_ did you get here is a better question," Linebeck mumbled.

"Muhahahaha, I am actually a whale in disguise!" Oshus shouted. Everyone else stared at him with worried expressions. "Oh never mind! Anyway, it is time that I told you all, the rest of the story. My name is not Oshus, it is-"

"Yes it is!" Link shouted.

"No, it's not!"

"But you _told_ me it was Oshus!" Link said as he began to pout.

"Well, I lied," Oshus said.

Link gasped, "You lied!? How could you?! That's a bad thing to do! Grandma said!"

"For the last time, Link, I am not _your_ grandfather! I'm not _anyone's_ grandfather!" Oshus shouted. Link stared at him suspiciously, but was, for the moment at least, silent.

"Now, I am actually the Ocean King!" Oshus said happily. "I was savagely attacked by an unfathomable evil, his name is-"

"Unfathomable…" Link said, very slowly. "Is that even a word?"

"Yes!" Oshus and Linebeck said in a frustrated tone.

"Unfathomable…" Link pulled out a pocket dictionary and started to slowly leaf through it. "How do you spell it?"

"Shut up!" everyone else shouted at him.

"Now, his name is Bellum," Oshus said, glaring at Link when he saw that the boy was about to say something else. Link quickly closed his mouth, clicking his teeth together. "He sealed away both me, and the Spirits of Wisdom and Power. Ciela managed to split herself and escape. After seeing how successful she was, I did the same. I waited at the Temple of the Ocean King and watched my enemy, waiting for-"

"Here it is!" Link shouted suddenly. "Unfathomable!"

"…Like I was saying, I waited to see what my enemy was going to do next. And then I-"

"Hold on a minute!"

Oshus gave an annoyed sigh when Link interrupted him yet again. "What now!?" the old man shouted.

"So you aren't really the Ocean King, you're just a clone!" Link said, closing his dictionary with a snap.

"What? I am the Ocean King!" Oshus protested.

"No you aren't! You're the clone! The real Ocean King is off somewhere doing something cool probably. While you just sit around and look like a beach bum!" Everyone gasped in surprise when he said this. "What? I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking!" Link said cheerfully. "I mean, look at that shirt! If a flowery shirt doesn't say 'beach guy', then I don't know what does!"Oshus glared at the boy and self-consciously straightened out his shirt before continuing with his tale, which only Ciela was actually listening to. "The monster, Bellum, feeds on life force. That is why I was attacked. But he is also going after every little bit that he can find, which is why he attacks other people. He created this ghost ship and the story about the treasure, just to attract people and then eat them!"

Link gave a high pitched scream when he heard this, "He eats people! He must be really hungry, why don't you feed him something already? I find that rice is quite filling."

"He doesn't eat rice, he eats life force!" Oshus shouted.

"Well maybe he should try something different! A little variety never hurt anyone!"

"He doesn't need variety, because he's evil!" Oshus snapped.

"Evil people don't eat different things? That is so not true! My sister ate all sorts of different things!"

"Oh here we go with his sister again!" Linebeck groaned, throwing statue Tetra into the ocean in his frustration.

"My wallet!" Link shouted before jumping in after the heavy statue. While Linebeck was watching Link fish Tetra out of the cold water, he suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute, are you saying that there's no treasure!?" he shouted.

"No treasure? Who said that?" Link called out as he struggled to keep himself from being pulled under water by the heavy weight he was carrying.

"Yes, that is what I am saying. You must defeat Bellum before my life force is depleted," Oshus said calmly.

"Oh no you don't! I know how this goes!" Link shouted, running over to them. Linebeck looked in surprise when he saw that somehow Link had managed to get Tetra back onto the large ship without any help. "You send us off on these stupid missions, claiming that we need a bunch of pointless stuff, and then we have to kill this big scary monster, while you just watch! I bet you could take on Bellum yourself, but you're just too lazy! What do we need this time? Let me guess, a bunch of pearls, and a stupid triangle thing!"

"What are you talking about?" Ciela snapped at the boy.

"Hey, the treasure was the only reason I've been risking my life!" Linebeck said. "If there's no treasure, then I quit!"

"Me too!" Link shouted.

Oshus began to laugh, "I wasn't going to ask you to do this for free!" the old man said. "If you help me, then I will grant you one wish! Anything you want!"

"Really?" Linebeck asked. "Then count me in!"

"Oh oh oh! Can I have a wish too?" Link asked, jumping up and down and waving his hand in the air.

"No," Oshus said.

"Darn! But he gets one!" Link whined. "It's not fair! You always liked him better! You even let him have my pony when I was three!"

Everyone else gave disgusted sighs and rolled their eyes at the boy, who was sulking miserably in a corner. "Well we better get moving on, let's go Link!" Linebeck shouted, and he went running back to his own ship. "Hmph, one word about a wish and he jumps into action," Oshus grumbled. "Well, good luck you two!" the old man said, and he jumped into the water and swam all the way back to Mercay Island. "Link, what are you doing? Grab your friend and let's get out of here!" Linebeck shouted. Link sighed sadly before trudging miserably back to Linebeck, leaving Ciela to carry Tetra. By the time she arrived, Linebeck and the others were already leaving on their ship. "Wait for me!" Ciela shouted after them. They all looked over at her and then started to wave happily, the crazy evil fairy using a white handkerchief to say goodbye. "You're not on a cruise, now get back here!" Ciela shouted. "I've got Tetra, and she has your wallet!" she said as the boat slowly faded into the distance. The fairy could just make out Link's scream and then a few seconds later the ship was coming back at full speed.

Soon everyone was onboard, and they were soon on their way. It was then that they realized that Oshus hadn't told them where they were supposed to go next. "Now what?" Linebeck asked.

"Oh oh oh! I have an idea, me me me!" Link shouted, waving his hand in the air happily.

"Maybe we should go back to Mercay Island and talk to Oshus?" Ciela suggested.

"Me! Me! Pick me! I have an idea!" Link shouted, jumping around the engine room in his excitement.

"I don't want to talk to that creepy old man right now!" Linebeck argued, ignoring Link. "Besides, he's still probably in the ocean somewhere, still swimming back."

"Oh, yeah," Ciela said, her wings drooping in disappointment.

"Pick me! Pick me! I have an idea! Me!"

"We could try talking to Astrid," Neri said cheerfully.

"Me me!"

"I don't think she'll want to talk to us…" Ciela said. "We didn't exactly leave on the best of terms."

Linebeck burst into laughter as he remembered their last visit to Ember Isle.

"Me! I have an idea!" Link shouted, still jumping around and waving his hand.

"Let's go to the mall!" Leaf shouted.

"Hooray!" the other Spirits shouted.

"We aren't going to the mall!" Linebeck shouted.

"I have an idea! I do! Pick me!" Link shouted.

"Alright, what!?" Linebeck said finally.

"Yes! Ok, what if we…"

"Yes?" Ciela asked. Everyone waited with bated breath for the boy to say something.

"I forgot!" Link said, still smiling.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Linebeck shouted. Everyone was about to yell at Link further when suddenly the crazy evil fairy came flying in and started to hit them all with her shovel. "I have idea!" she shouted.

"What?!" Linebeck shouted as he tore the shovel from the fairy's grasp.

"Go to Zauz!"

"Who's Zauz?" Ciela asked.

"He's a blacksmith!" Linebeck said thoughtfully. "I guess he might have some information we could use."

"Yes! That was my idea!" Link shouted suddenly.

"Sure it was," Ciela said sarcastically as everyone started to file out of the engine room.

"But it really was!" Link whined.

The boy sighed sadly when everyone else exited the room and went outside. "Stupid fairy, stealing my idea!" he grumbled as he followed the group onto the ship's deck. After a few hours they arrived at a small island that Linebeck claimed held the blacksmith, Zauz. "You go talk to the guy, I'll stay here and watch the other fairies," Linebeck said to Ciela. Ciela was about to agree when Link came running up to them; he was wearing a crown that Zora princesses used to wear, but apparently he didn't realize that it was meant for girls only. "I am King Link!" the boy said, twirling his sword around in the air.

"Do me a favor, take him with you," the captain said after he and Ciela had stared at Link for a few minutes.

"Sure, he needs the exercise anyway," Ciela said. "Come on, Link!"

"But I don't need exercise! I'm a king!" Link protested, but he followed Ciela anyway. Linebeck shook his head amusedly before turning around, giving a scream of surprise when he saw the three remaining fairies right in front of him. "Let's go to the mall!" Leaf shouted.

"We have to wait for the others…" Linebeck protested weakly.

"Go shopping with shovel!" the crazy evil fairy shouted, and she picked Linebeck up and threw him back on the ship before the fairies set off to the nearest island that had a store.

Meanwhile, oblivious to all this, Ciela was trying to keep Link from stealing everything that Zauz owned. "Sorry, he likes shiny things…" Ciela said apologetically as she pulled a hammer out of Link's hands. "Noooo!" the boy shouted in a whiny voice, and then he went running over and picked up another tool. "Link, stop it or you won't get any candy later!" Ciela shouted.

"Ha ha! You can't use that one on me! Jolene already took away my candy for a week!" Link said, sticking his tongue out at the fairy.

"Fine, then no dinner!"Link whirled around and stared at the fairy to see if she actually meant it. "You can't do that!" he shouted finally, but he was good for the rest of the visit. Zauz, who had been silent up to this point, heaved a sigh. "You've got your hands full with that one!" he commented.

"Don't even get me started on him!" Ciela said while Link went into a corner and pouted. "Now, we've come here to see if you know anything about Bellum?" the fairy said.

"Bellum?! You mean the evil monster that eats people's life force!? The evil monster that had captured the Ocean King!? The evil monster that created the ghost ship!?" Zauz shouted.

"Um, yep!" Ciela said.

"Never heard of him!"

". . ."

"I'm just kidding! I've been expecting you guys to get here for days now! What took you so long!?" Zauz shouted.

"We had a few delays…" Ciela said, glaring at Link. "And we weren't even sure we were supposed to come here anyway."

"Really? Grandpa was supposed to tell you about me," Zauz said with a frown.

"He's your grandpa too!?" Link shouted.

"Link, be quiet!" Ciela said.

Link sighed and then turned his back on the fairy. "I'm not talking to you any more!" the boy shouted.

"Ok then!" Ciela said happily. "So, you know Grandpa? How?"

"A long time ago, on an island far far away, well, actually, not that far away…But anyway! My people used to create weapons and other cool stuff for the Ocean King, so he and his army could battle the evil that was on this world, a long time ago. Also, they had this really good dessert back then, it was a sort of cake and it had-"

"Get on with it already!" Link shouted. He screamed when Ciela glared at him, "Sorry!" he said quickly. "Oh darn! I forgot that I wasn't going to talk to you anymore!"

"…Anyway, you will need one of the ancient artifacts to defeat Bellum," Zauz continued. "It is called, the Phantom Sword!"

"Lame!" Link said.

"And it is the only thing that will kill the evil monster," Zauz finished, scowling at Link. "And it is not lame!" he shouted.

"Well then, give us the legendary sword and we'll be on our way!" Ciela said cheerfully.

"Um…actually, I can't…"

"Why not?"

"I don't have it anymore. Some crazy fairy stole it from me and I never got it back!" Zauz said, shouting in his anger as he remembered the day he had lost the sword. Link and Ciela exchanged nervous glances, "Gee, I wonder where that fairy is now…" Ciela said, laughing anxiously.

"I dunno!" Zauz said, once again back to his cheerful self. "Anyway, I can build you a new sword!"

"Really? Great! We'll wait here!" Ciela said.

"Hop to it, blacksmith!" Link shouted.

"Um, I can't…" Zauz said hesitantly.

"Why not!?" Ciela shouted.

"I don't have the supplies for it."

"Some blacksmith you are!" Link said, and he went stomping outside.

"You will have to find three pure metals for me, then I will be able to craft the sword for you," Zauz said cheerfully.

"Ok then! Where are the metals?" Ciela asked, pulling out a notepad and a pen.

"Three different tribes have them," Zauz said while Ciela scribbled quickly on her paper.

"Now see, does that mean that each tribe has a different metal, or does it mean that each one has all three?" Link asked.

"How did you back here without us noticing?!" Zauz shouted.

"He does that, just ignore him," Ciela said.

"Oh, well, it means that each tribe has a different metal…"

"Aw man! It's never easy is it!?" Link said, and he ran back outside in tears.

"You will have to find new sea charts in the Temple of the Ocean King so that you can find the tribes," Zauz said. He jumped in surprise when Link started to talk again from right in back of the tall man. "I'm not going back there, no way!" Link shouted.

"Well, you have to!" Zauz said, frowning.

"Why can't we just explore the darn islands ourselves? That's what we used to do!" Link whined.

"Link, give it up! No one is buying your giant conspiracy theory! And it's not even a theory either!" Ciela shouted.

"Well fine!" Link said, and he went stomping outside for the third time.

"So, um, do you remember that door where you had to draw a symbol to get it to open?" Zauz asked.

"Nope!" Link said.

"We sort of skipped a few things…" Ciela said.

"Well, there is a door there. You have to draw this symbol here in order to get it to open to a new area!" Zauz said, showing them a picture of the Triforce.

"That's easy!" Link said. "We should've tried that symbol first, it's sort of obvious! Everyone likes triangles around here!"

"You can make anything with a triangle!" Zauz said cheerfully.

"Yeah, whatever," Link said, waving his hand casually.

"Once you have gathered all of the metals, come back here," Zauz said. He was about to say something else when Link decided that he was bored, and so he grabbed Ciela and went running back to the ship, which had just returned from its shopping excursion. "Hey Linebeck, ready to ship out?" Link asked happily. Linebeck, who had been leaning on the railing of the boat, suddenly fell out of his boat and landed on the soft beach, snoring loudly. "Linebeck, you lazy person! Get up!" Link shouted, hitting the sailor with his shield.

"We do all the work, and you just laze about!" Ciela started to scold the man as well.

Linebeck finally woke up, and he grabbed Link's shield from the boy and threw it into the ocean. Link screamed about this for awhile before finally jumping in after it. "What's wrong with you Linebeck?" Ciela asked.

"We went… shopping!" the man said, shuddering at the memories.

"Don't be ridiculous, it was just a dream!" Ciela said.

"Ok…just a dream…" Linebeck repeated this over and over again as he climbed back aboard his ship.

"Where to now?" Link asked as he spun the ship's wheel around, just for fun.

"Weren't you paying attention?! We have to go back to Mercay Island, which is what I wanted to do all along anyway!" Ciela said. She frowned when she saw the two other Spirits flying around and covered in lace. "What are you wearing?!" Ciela asked.

"Lace! We bought it at the mall!" Leaf said happily.

"We wanted some of those pretty dresses, but they didn't come in our size," Neri said with a pout.

"It was the smallest size possible too!" Leaf complained.

"So you really _did_ go shopping?" Ciela said in amazement.

"Sure did! Oh, and Marin got something too, but she doesn't look half as good as us!" Leaf said while Neri bobbed up and down in agreement.

"Well, that's good…wait just one minute! Who the heck is Marin!?" Ciela shouted.

Suddenly the crazy evil fairy came flying over to Ciela, "I'm Marin!" she shouted.

"You have a name?" Ciela asked in a confused voice. "Since when?"

"Since I was born!" the crazy evil fairy/Marin shouted happily. "I bought lace too!"

"Where is it?" Ciela asked.

"Ate it!" Marin said before flying off to bother Linebeck, who was trying to hide in his box again.

"It took forever to keep her from eating everything in the store!" Leaf said.

"Next time, we are so not bringing her!" Neri said.

"Guys, guys!" Links shouted suddenly, running over to them. "Jolene is coming! Maybe she'll give us our candy back!"

"Jolene!? We have to get out of here!" Ciela shouted.

"It's too late, I already gave her permission to come aboard…" Link said, pointing at the other ship. Sure enough, Jolene was already jumping across.

"Everybody hide!" Ciela shouted, and they quickly ran into the engine room, again.

Everyone assumed the hiding spots that they had chosen before, and once again Link was too slow and he ended up facing Jolene, again. "Ahha! Give me my candy back! It's been a week!" Link shouted.

"No it hasn't!" Jolene said. "It's only been three days!"

"Darn! Then what are you doing here?" Link asked.

"I have come to talk to Linebeck! Where is he?"

"I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know?! Is he on this ship or not!?" Jolene shouted.

"Um, actually I think he's in that box over there," Link said.

"Stupid kid! Don't give away my hiding spot!" Linebeck shouted.

"Did you hear something?" Jolene asked, she had very bad hearing.

"Um, no?" Link said hesitantly.

"Hmm, well, hiding in the box is stupid! Tell me where he really is, right now!"

"Never!" Link shouted.

"Then take this!" Jolene shouted, and she whacked him over the head with her sword.

"Ow!"

"Muhahahahaha! I'll be back!" Jolene shouted, and she went running off, back to her own ship.

"So, off to the Temple of the Ocean King again?" Linebeck asked after everyone had gotten out of their hiding spots.

"I don't wanna go!" Link whined, but he was ignored as they set off to Mercay Island to find the next sea chart.

* * *

Ok, for some reason I kind of thought this chapter dragged at a few parts, but the next chapter is a lot better! Link meets the Gorons! It's pretty much done, so it will be up tomorrow! Thanks for reading, and thanks again for the reviews! :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter, thanks so much for the reviews! :-D

Also, I did know that Marin was from Link's awakening. I never played the game myself, but I read about it online and I thought that the ending with Marin was so sweet, that I just felt she should be in her own kind of andventure! Plus, I liked the name...

Anyway, hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

The Goron Tribe and their Pure Metal

"Marin, cut it out!" Link shouted as he ran away from the fairy. They were getting closer to Mercay Island, but Marin had decided that she was bored and she was currently chasing Link with a fake spider. "Ciela, she's bothering me!" Link said as soon as he spotted the Spirit of Courage, who was arguing with the other Spirits over the importance of their mission. Ciela insisted that it was very important, while the others wanted to go on a tour of the other islands first, shopping along the way. "What now Link?" Ciela snapped. The other Spirits drifted away while Link pointed at Marin, who was trying to hide the large fake spider behind her. "I can still see it Marin!" Ciela said. The crazy evil fairy gave a hiss before flying off. "Just stay away from her Link, we're almost there!" Ciela said.

"I think we should kick her off of the team! She doesn't do anything useful!" Link said.

"She came up with the idea to visit Zauz," Ciela said.

"That was my idea! She stole it!"

"…She stole an idea that you never voiced?"

"Um, yes!"

"Link, that's just stupid!"

"Darn! Well she did steal it!" Link shouted after the fairy as she went flying over to Linebeck to see how much farther they had to go.

Link sighed and turned around, stopping short when he saw Marin spying at him from the entranceway of the engine room. Link gave a scream and ran to catch up with Ciela. "We're almost there, of course if you would just stop bothering me, we'd get there faster!" Linebeck was saying to Ciela, who was fluttering around with an annoyed air.

"You just steer! Talking to you doesn't slow the ship down!" Ciela argued.

"Ciela, Ciela!" Link said, pulling on one of Ciela's wings to try and grab her attention.

"It does too slow the ship down!" Linebeck shouted. "Look, see, we're slowing down right now!"

"That's because you pressed the stop button!" Ciela shouted.

"Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't notice that…"

"Ciela! Ciela!" Link said, still pulling on her wing.

"Well of course I noticed it!" Ciela said.

"Ciela! Ciela!"

"What Link!?" Ciela shouted.

"Hi!"

Ciela gave a tired sigh, "Is that all you had to say?"

"Yep!"

"Ok then, now where was I? Oh yes! I'm not stupid you know!" Ciela said, turning once more on Linebeck.

"I didn't say you were!" the sailor protested.

"No, but you were thinking it!" Ciela shouted.

"Ciela! Ciela!" Link started to pull on her wing again.

"You can't read my mind! How do you know what I was thinking?" Linebeck shouted back.

"I can read your expressions!" Ciela said.

"Ciela! Ciela!"

"What now Link!?"

"Bye!"

"Goodbye!" both Linebeck and Ciela shouted at him. The boy went running off, much to the relief of the other two, who promptly went back to their argument.

"Link! Where's shovel?!" Marin shouted as soon as the boy went into the engine room, where the other fairies were drawing a long mustache on the statue of Tetra.

"I don't have it! Ciela confiscated it from me!" Link said miserably.

"Confiscated! Confiscated!" Marin shouted, excited over learning a new word.

"You'll have to go ask her."

"Ok!" Marin shouted, and she went flying out, still chanting her new word.

"Link, let's go to the mall!" Leaf shouted.

"Nooooo!"

"Well fine, be that way!" Neri shouted, and the two Spirits turned their backs on the boy before flying outside as well.

After a few more hours, they finally arrived back at Mercay Island. Link was actually glad to be heading back to the temple, for a change. As he and Ciela made their way there, Link skipped around and hummed a few songs the entire way. Eventually though, he started to regret walking so fast as they arrived at the Temple of the Ocean King. Suddenly, before they could even enter the temple, there was another earthquake. Link could just make out a woman's loud voice complaining about the bridge breaking, again. "Link, did you feel that?" Ciela asked.

"Kind of hard not to," Link said, rolling his eyes.

"That came from deep underground, I bet that-"

"Well of course it came from deep underground!" Link interrupted. "It's an earthquake fool!"

"Like I was saying," Ciela said loudly. "I bet that Bellum is causing all of the earthquakes! We have to stop him!"

"Yeah, whatever," Link said in a bored voice. "Onwards to victory!" He grabbed Ciela and threw her into the temple before running all the way back to the safety of the town.

"Link, get back here!" Ciela shouted, her voice echoing along the walls. "Oh fine, I'll just do it myself!"

While Ciela was kept busy avoiding the Phantom guards and all the other monsters that were there, Link was enjoying his day off. He stole the money from the stores first, and then bought the items that were for sale, then he tore apart Linebeck's ship and sold the parts for quite a bit of money (Linebeck was oblivious to all this as he had been selected as the designated driver by the other Spirits as they went to the milk bar, even though they didn't need a driver). Marin, however, was planning her next attack on Link, who was completely unaware that the fairy was following him. The boy was just leaving Oshus' house (the old man still hadn't returned from the ghost ship), his arms filled with all of the furniture that had been in the house, when Marin came out of nowhere and threw the fake spider at him. Link gave a scream before dropping his pile and running into the milk bar, where the other Spirits were flying around, singing a milk drinking song. "Link! Get over here!" Linebeck shouted. Link ran over to the man, who was currently hiding under a table. "Get down!" the sailor shouted, pulling Link down just as an empty milk bottle came flying past him.

Link quickly crawled under the table along with Linebeck, "What's going on!?" Link shouted over the Spirits' singing. "

I have no idea!" Linebeck said. "They drank one bottle of milk, and then they started acting psycho!"

"We have to get out of here!" Link said.

"We can't! They've got the exits covered!" Linebeck pointed to the door, and sure enough there was a large man in a black suit keeping guard.

"I didn't know you could hire body guards!" Link said excitedly.

"Me neither actually… But it's not important right now! You distract the guy, and I'll escape!" Linebeck said.

"Right! Wait, how do _I_ get out?" Link asked worriedly.

"Um, I don't know! But I was here longer, so I should leave first!" Linebeck said.

"I got a better idea!" Link shouted, and he pulled out his boomerang and threw it at the man.

"No Link!" Linebeck shouted, but it was too late. A large question mark appeared over the man's head as the boomerang hit him, and then he started to walk around, looking for the culprit. "Don't come back boomerang, don't come back!" Link whispered, but the weapon came flying back to him, giving away their position to the bodyguard. "Nooooo!" Link shouted.

"Run Link!" Linebeck shouted, jumping out from under the large table.

"Who goes there?!" the guard shouted. "You won't get away!" the muscular guard and Linebeck started to run around the table, the guard not even thinking to change direction.

While this was going on, Link quickly ran outside, leaving the captain to fend for himself. "That was close!" Link said cheerfully as he skipped around. Suddenly there was yet another earthquake, and the boy was thrown to the ground. "Uhoh, what did Ciela do now?" Link asked nobody in particular. After the quake had subsided, Ciela came flying over to him at full speed, out of breath but happy. "I got the next chart!" she shouted, shaking with unused adrenaline.

"Yes! I did it!" Link said happily as he grabbed the parchment from Ciela.

"Where is everyone?" the fairy asked.

"Well let's see, Marin is… actually I don't know where she is. And the other Spirits are in the bar, and Linebeck is being chased by a security guard that the Spirits hired." Link said casually, still examining the chart of the Southeastern Sea.

"Oh, well I'll go get everyone together then!" Ciela said, still excited from her trip into the temple.

"You do that," Link said, shooing the fairy away as he made his way back to the disassembled ship.

As soon as everyone was together, Linebeck started to scream about his ship. "It's dead!" Linebeck shouted, pointing at the remains of the ship (which was just the engine that was floating around in the water and the steering wheel). "It was never alive silly!" Link said.

"What did you do to it!?" Linebeck shouted at the boy.

"I made money!" Link said, waving the rupees he had gotten in front of the sailor's face.

"Give me that!" Linebeck shouted, snatching the money from Link. "I'm going to buy my ship back!"

"Hey! Ciela! He stole my money!" Link whined.

"Link, you shouldn't have sold his ship to begin with!" Ciela scolded as Linebeck angrily marched into the store.

"It's not fair! You always take his side!" Link shouted, turning his back on Ciela, who sighed tiredly.

Soon the group was sailing on the newly reassembled ship, heading for the next sea. After a few hours of doing absolutely nothing, they finally spotted a large island up ahead. "Land ho!" Link shouted excitedly.

"It's about time!" Ciela said, looking up from the card game she and the other Spirits were playing. They were just about to dock when suddenly a large tornado came out of nowhere and swooped down on them, picked them up, and then dropped them father away from the island. "What was that?!" Linebeck shouted from the engine room.

"A giant tornado! We're all going to die!" Link shouted.

"Well whatever it was, the engine is soaked!" Linebeck said, poking his head through the doorway. "We're stuck here until it dries out!"

"Darn!" Link shouted.

Suddenly Marin came flying up to him and landed on his hat, "Killer fish!" she shouted.

"What?" Link asked, shaking his head in a futile attempt to get the fairy off.

"Fish coming! Use shovel!" she shouted.

Link turned around and screamed. Floating right next to their ship was a large fish monster that could fly through the air. "What is that thing!?" Linebeck shouted. "Quick Link, shoot it!"

"Why me!?" Link shouted back.

"Well someone better shoot it!" Ciela shouted at them. Linebeck grumbled to himself as he started to fire the cannon at the large fish that was flying around.

"I'm so pretty! Oh so pretty!" the monster began to sing, right before Linebeck finally hit it. "Ow! I'm out of here!" the fish shouted, and it quickly jumped into the water and disappeared.

"Yes! I got it!" Linebeck shouted happily.

"Hooray!" everyone else shouted as the ship slowly made its way back to the island they had been trying to get to. As soon as they had docked the entire group jumped onto the shore and looked around.

"There are no buildings here on the map!" Ciela said as she looked at a blank piece of paper.

"Let me see!" Link said.

"No!" Ciela snapped as she quickly threw the paper at Marin, who promptly ate it.

"Darn!" Link shouted, stomping his foot on the sand.

"Well, there's definitely something of importance here!" Linebeck said.

"How do you know?" Ciela asked, still mad at him for thinking that she was stupid.

"Because, I have experience with these things!" Linebeck said, just as crossly.

"Oh oh oh, I have something to say!" Link shouted happily.

"What?" Ciela asked tiredly while Linebeck rolled his eyes.

"I think we should go exploring!" Link shouted.

"Yeah, you do that," Linebeck said. "Maybe you'll even find the pure metal here!"

"Yay! Soon we will be able to defeat Bellum, and then we will turn Tetra back, and then I will get my wallet! Muhahahahaha!" Link shouted.

"You don't even need that stupid wallet, you have a bigger one!" Ciela said as she and Link started to explore the island.

"But it was a present!" Link whined.

Ciela was about to respond to this when suddenly Link spotted a cave, and he threw the poor fairy inside to see if it was safe. "Hi there! I'm a Goron!" said a large creature that resembled a rock. "Hi!" Ciela said cheerfully. Link, who had gotten curious about the voices, slowly poked his head inside, only to scream when he saw the Goron. "Monster! It's so ugly!" Link shouted.

"Uh, we'll just be going now…" Ciela said as the Goron started to glare angrily at Link. Ciela quickly pulled Link outside and they ran away from the cave, just as the Goron threw a bunch of bombs at them. "Would you stop insulting people!" Ciela shouted as they climbed up the mountain that was there.

"They can't understand our language anyway!" Link protested.

"How do you know? He seemed to be able to speak it just fine!"

"That was just a lucky guess!"

"…He was able to guess on how to create complex sentences!?"

"It wasn't very complex, Ciela. He just said that he was a Goron. And then he threw bombs at us! What does that tell you?"

"That he was insulted by your rudeness."

"No, it tells you that these people are savage monsters who, probably, don't even have the wheel invented yet!" Link said.

Suddenly they were called over by another, smaller, Goron. "Hi there! I'm a Goron!" the creature said happily.

"See? That's all they can say," Link said smugly. His smugness vanished instantly, though, when the Goron asked them if they wanted to see their leader.

"That goes to show how much you know!" Ciela teased as the little Goron stepped on a switch that activated a bridge, which crossed a small gap. Link ran across and then quickly stepped on the button himself. "Muhahahaha! Now you can't get across! Loser!" Link shouted at Ciela as the bridge retracted.

"Link, I'm a fairy. I can fly!" the fairy shouted at him as she flew up to him.

"Darn!"

"Hi there! I'm a Goron!" the Goron shouted, feeling left out.

"Shut up!" Link shouted.

"Link, be nice," Ciela scolded.

"So, you are looking for the pure metal eh?" the Goron said.

"What?! How come everyone knows what's going on except us!?" Link shouted.

"You should talk to our leader, Biggoron!"

"What a creative name," Link grumbled sarcastically.

"But I should warn you, he likes to play question games!" the Goron said before curling up into a ball and rolling away.

"What an interesting creature!" Ciela said cheerfully.

"That's just great, we're probably going to have to answer a bunch of stupid questions before we can get the metal!" Link shouted miserably as they made their way to a large cave opening.

"How do you know that? I'm sure that if we ask _politely_, he'll just give it to us!" Ciela said, giving a warning glare at Link.

"Yeah, whatever," Link said as they passed through the entrance to the Goron leader's home. Inside, the cave was quite well lit, if a bit small. There were two Gorons inside, one was much larger than the other and was standing directly across from the opening; and the other one was more Link's height and was standing off to the side. Link went over to talk to the smaller one first. "Hi there! Me Link!" Link said slowly.

"Link, how many times do I have to tell you, they can speak our language!" Ciela shouted.

"As Gorons, we are very suspicious of outsiders!" the little Goron said grumpily. "In fact, we hate you right now!"

"Ah, fearing strangers," Link said, nodding sagely. "That's called xenophobia, you'll get over it. Now, where's the leader of you people?" Link said, voicing this last question more loudly.

"Oh, me me me!" the larger Goron shouted excitedly, waving his hand in the air.

"Oh great, someone just like you, Link," Ciela grumbled as Link ran over to the large Goron.

"Hi there! I'm a Goron!" the leader shouted. "My name is Biggoron!"

"Good for you. We are here to take your pure metal!" Link said cheerfully. "You can either give it to us before the pain, or after!"

"Link!" Ciela shouted. "Sorry about him, he gets grumpy if he hasn't had his nap." The fairy glared at Link warningly.

"I'm not grumpy! And I'm not taking a nap!" Link shouted, and he went into a corner and pouted, grumbling about how mean Ciela was.

"So, you seek the pure metal outsider?" Biggoron said. "That is a very potent Goron symbol."

"You mean it stinks?!" Link shouted over from his corner.

"Potent means powerful you fool!" Ciela shouted.

"Ohhhhhh," Link said as he wrote down the word and its meaning down on a piece of paper.

"Where did you get that paper Link?" Ciela asked in an anxious voice. "That isn't our only sea chart, is it?"

"Um…no!" Link said, and he quickly stuffed the paper into his pocket.

"Link, give it here!"

"Never!"

"Um, hello? Biggoron here…" the Goron leader said, waving cheerfully at them.

"Shut up stupid Goron!" both Link and Ciela shouted as they ran around the room during Ciela's attempts to get the piece of paper from Link.

The large Goron sighed sadly before grabbing each of them in his hands. "I want to play a game!" the Goron roared.

"Well I want my wallet back the easy way, we can't all get what we want!" Link said, not at all fazed by the giant's shouting.

"Well, I can, because I am Biggoron! So ha!"

"Fine. If we play your stupid game, will you give us your pure metal?" Ciela asked.

"Sure!" the Goron said happily as he placed Link back on the ground and released Ciela. "Now, are you ready to play… Who Wants to be a Member of the Goron Tribe!" Biggoron shouted excitedly. He gasped when the only thing that could be heard was one tiny cricket that had wandered in. "Here's the rules…" the Goron grumbled with a pout. "I'll ask you six questions, and if you get them right, I'll give you a prize!"

"Told you we would have to answer a bunch of stupid questions," Link whispered smugly to Ciela, who gave an annoyed sigh.

"Are you ready!?" the Goron shouted.

"Yeah, whatever," Link said casually.

"First question! Question one! How many Gorons are there on this island?"

"Um…" Link looked around him quickly. "Two?"

The smaller Goron gave a disgusted sigh while Biggoron looked around as well. "Well, it certainly looks that way! Two is correct!" the leader said, clapping happily.

"Hooray!" Link shouted. He ran over to the little Goron, "In your face fool!" the boy shouted before running back to Biggoron.

"Second question! How much money have I given you so far?"

"Nothing!" Link shouted, pouting.

"Right! Third question! What number question is this?"

"Um…um…wait! I know this one! Um…I'd like to call a friend!" Link said finally.

"Oh come on Link, that's an easy one!" Ciela shouted. "Just call me, I know the answer!"

"Ok!" Link said with a shrug. Biggoron handed him a large shell that was hollowed out and narrower at one end.

"Shout through this thing in the direction your friend is, to call him or her!" the large Goron said happily.

Ciela waited patiently for Link to ask her what the answer was, but instead Link went running outside and pointed the shell at their ship. "Hey Linebeck, what number question am I on?" the boy shouted while Ciela started to shake with anger and annoyance.

"How should I know?!" Linebeck shouted back.

"Wanna take a guess?" Link asked.

"Fine, uh… the second one!"

"How sure are you?" Link shouted.

"Uh…about tw-"

"Oh, times up!" Biggoron said suddenly as he quickly covered Link's ears so he couldn't hear the rest of Linebeck's message. "So, what's your answer Link?" the Goron asked cheerfully.

"Um, I'm going to go with Linebeck on this one! The second one!" Link said.

"Um…" the Goron said hesitantly. "I lost track of where we were… Correct!"

"What!?" Ciela shouted while both the Goron leader and Link started to cheer. They could just make out Linebeck cheering as well, in the distance.

"And now, since I lost count anyway, we might as well just skip ahead to the last one!" Biggoron said as they entered the cave again.

"Works for me!" Link said while Ciela flew into a corner, grumbling to herself.

"Last question! What is your name!"

"Um…uh…I don't know!" Link screamed. "Can I ask a friend again?"

"Nope! But you can ask the other people in this cave! I call it the 'ask the cave inhabitants' lifeline!"

"Ok, I'll do that then!"

"Ok!"

There was a few minutes silence as Ciela and the two Gorons scribbled madly on separate sheets of paper. "The results are in!" Biggoron shouted cheerfully as he waved the three papers in the air. "Let's see… 33 in favor of Link, 33 in favor of Stupid, and 33 in favor of Cute Little Guy Who Looks Like Green Ice Cream!" the Goron leader laughed happily, "That last one was mine!"

"Well, that _does_ sound suspiciously familiar!" Link said after he had thought about the names for awhile. "Ok, my name is Cute Little Guy Who Looks Like Green Ice Cream!"

"Oh brother," Ciela said miserably.

"Ok then! That answer is… correct!" Biggoron shouted.

"Yes!" Link shouted while confetti started to fall from the ceiling.

"So, here's your prize!" Biggoron said after the initial excitement had passed. The Goron handed Link a Spirit gem, which Ciela promptly took from the boy before he could lose it. "So, now that you are a member of the Goron tribe, we will now call you…Goro- Cute Little Guy Who Looks Like Green Ice Cream! Also, there is an official due that all Goron members must pay!"

"What!?" Link shouted while Ciela got ready to make a run for it incase Link did something stupid.

"There is a price of, one rupee!" Biggoron said cheerfully.

"One rupee!? That's so expensive! Forget it!" Link shouted.

"Link, it's just one rupee!" Ciela shouted.

"Gorons do not appreciate dues-shirkers! Pay up!" Biggoron said, getting upset.

"Never!" Link shouted.

"So, is that they way you want it eh? Then we will shake it out of you!" the large Goron was about to grab Link when the boy finally gave in and tossed a rupee at the leader. "Thank you! Now you can feel free to enjoy your new Goron life on my island!"

"What about that pure metal now, chief?" Ciela asked.

"Oh that, I put it in my temple for safe keeping. Now that you both are members of my tribe, feel free to go on in and take it!"

Link nodded, "Ok then, so long los-"

"Little Gongoron over there will show you where the temple is!" Biggoron said, interrupting Link who started to pout.

"Fine, so long loser!" Link shouted before running over to the smaller Goron.

"We will never recognize you as one of our brothers, stranger!" the small Goron said grumpily.

"Yeah, yeah," Link said, waving his hand casually. "Let me tell you how this is going to happen. We're going to go to the temple, you'll probably be kidnapped, and then I'll have to save you. Then we'll be the best of friends and you'll never know why you didn't accept me before!" Link said, examining his nails.

"That will never happen! The temple is a safe place!" Gongoron shouted angrily. "If you really want our pure metal, then just try and keep up with me!" And with that, the Goron ran outside, cackling maniacally the whole time. Link sighed before following the energetic creature into the bright sunlight. "Where did he go?" Ciela asked as they looked around the abandoned lands. "Let's go this way!" Link shouted, and he ran along the cliff's edge. Ciela sighed before following him, grumbling to herself. By the time the fairy had caught up to Link, she found him to be arguing with another Goron who was blocking the way towards the temple. "I haven't seen Gongoron, sorry Brother!" the Goron said cheerfully.

"I don't care if you've seen him! I just want to get to the temple!" Link shouted.

"I haven't seen Gongoron, sorry Brother!"

"Link, let's just keep looking," Ciela said quickly, before Link could say anything potentially insulting.

"Fine!" Link shouted before marching off. "Why wasn't he there? That was the way to the temple!" Link complained as they made their way along the mountain.

"How should I know?!" Ciela snapped.

Finally they spotted him, jumping around on the rocks. "Catch me if you can, never-Goron!" the little Goron shouted before running off again.

"Oh forget it! I'm just going to go into the temple myself! I'm tired of playing stupid games with little kids!" Link shouted as he stomped back to the temple.

"Look, Link! There he is!" Ciela said. And sure enough, the little Goron was standing next to the temple guard, tapping his foot impatiently.

"This way!" he shouted before running off.

"Finally!" Link shouted, and he followed the Goron into an elaborate maze, where they promptly lost the Goron for a second time. After they wandered around in the labyrinth for over two hours, they finally found their way out. "Where did that kid go now?" Ciela asked worriedly.

"Who cares? Let's go get that metal!" Link said as he ran into a large building. Once inside, Ciela flew over to a small sign that was sitting next to a large pool of sand. "Warning, don't walk on the quicksand," Ciela said, reading off of the sign.

"Well that's obvious!" Link shouted, marching around the room. "Where is this quicksand anyway?"

"You're standing on it…" Ciela said with a frown. The boy looked down to see that his feet had already disappeared under the sand. He gave a scream before Ciela came over and pulled him out, which she received no thanks for. "Stupid fairy! I can get myself out!" Link shouted, pouting.

"Let's go look for Gongoron," Ciela said miserably.

After a long time of running around, the two finally found the Goron, who seemed to be stuck. "Hi Brother! I'm stuck!" the Goron said.

"Gongoron! So this is where you've been all this time!" Ciela said.

"Um…not really. Some monsters grabbed me and put me here!"

"Well I told you!" Link shouted.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, just get me out of here will you?"

"Never!" Link shouted.

"Link! We should help him! He's just a little kid!" Ciela admonished.

"Hey, I'm not little!" the Goron shouted while Link rolled his eyes and agreed to help, only to get the fairy to be quiet.

"Hmm, I think we might be stuck here as well…" Ciela said, pointing to the large spikes that were blocking their path.

"Darn! Oh well, you're on your own Goron!" Link shouted.

He was about to turn around and head back when the little Goron stopped him, "Hey wait! I might be able to get rid of those spikes for you!"

"I thought you said you were stuck!" Link shouted, but he was ignored.

"You can swap over to me if you tap the button on the lower screen!" the Goron said happily.

"Um, what is he talking about?" Ciela asked.

"Who knows! I told you these people were primitive!" Link shouted, but he was once again ignored by the Goron.

"So, now our fates are linked! If one falls, so does the other! Watch!" the Goron shouted as he fell to the ground. Link was suddenly pulled to the ground as well, much to his dismay, as the ground was very dusty.

"That's stupid! What's the point of that!?" Link shouted as he got up.

"I dunno, but it's funny!" Gongoron said happily.

"It is kind of funny," Ciela agreed. "Do it again!"

So after an hour of making Link fall, the other two finally got bored and decided that they should continue searching for the pure metal. The Goron quickly went rolling away, and a few seconds later the spikes retracted into the floor, leaving Link's path clear of obstacles. "Muhahahahaha! So long loser! I'm gonna get the metal before you!" Link shouted.

"We'll just see about that!" the Goron shouted, and he disappeared into a hole in the wall. Link gave a high pitched scream before running along his own path, as the hole wouldn't let him in for some reason.

Eventually, the two made it into a large room, but coming into this room was unfortunate for two reasons. One, there was a large lizard monster in the very middle of this room, and two, they couldn't get out of the room as the door had locked behind them. There was also a river of quicksand keeping Link from running around too much, and he also couldn't go up to the monster to attack it (not that he wanted to). "Look at that massive beast, Link! But it's on the other side of this quicksand… How are we going to get to it?" Ciela said, examining the quicksand.

"Why would we _want_ to get to it!?" Link shouted as the lizard started to do a little dance in order to get their attention. "One minute lizard! We're talking!" Link shouted. The monster gave a sigh and sat down again, watching the two with a bored expression as they discussed the best way to attack it. Suddenly, Gongoron came rolling in, much to the excitement of the lizard, as the Goron was on the same side of the quicksand river that it was. "Hey there Brother! I'm a Goron!"

"We know! Move you fool!" Link shouted while Ciela looked at her friend, surprised that he appeared to actually be worried about the Goron. She sighed when Link started to mumble to himself that he could use the Goron to distract the monster and then take the metal for himself. "Muhahahahaha!" Link shouted loudly, startling both the monster and the Goron, who had just entered into a conversation on the different uses of bomb flowers (which were, conveniently enough, growing near the walls of the room).

Finally, the monster grew tired of waiting for Link to do something, and so it started to attack the little Goron, who quickly jumped out of the way. "Link, do something!" Gongoron shouted at the same time as Ciela.

"Alright alright! Don't rush me!" Link said calmly as he ever so slowly pulled out a bomb from his pocket. "Take this!" he shouted, but his arms were weak and the bomb just barely managed to cross the river of quicksand and land on the other side, where it harmlessly blew up. "You missed!" the Goron shouted. "Use these! I found them!" he said as he threw a bag at Link.

"Nooooo!" Link shouted as the bag landed in the quicksand.

"Darn! Here, I have another one!" Gongoron said as he threw another bag. This bag would've suffered the same fate as the other one had Ciela not been ready for it. She quickly flew up and grabbed it before it even started to fall. "So, what did we get?" Link asked excitedly as Ciela flew back. "What's in the magic bag?"

"It's not magic…" Ciela grumbled as Link tore the bag open.

"Aw, it's just a bunch of boring bombchus!" Link said as he threw the bag back.

The bag spilled all of its contents before it landed, and all the bombchus landed in the quicksand. "Stupid bombs!" Link shouted at them. He screamed a few seconds later as the bombs were somehow activated and they ran around the room in random directions. The lizard monster, who was confused by all the moving items, started to eat all the bombs as quickly as he could. He soon passed out as he got a stomachache from eating too much, too fast. A door on the other side of the room suddenly opened, allowing the Goron to enter the room that held the pure metal. "Gwahahahaha! I won!" Gongoron shouted as he rolled into the room.

"Noooooo!" Link shouted as he ran across the bridge that had suddenly appeared over the quicksand. Before Link could follow the Goron any farther, however, the lizard woke up. "I don't feel so good…" the lizard said miserably. It started to take deep breathes to try and get rid of his stomachache, but all that ended up happening was he accidentally swallowed the bomb plants that were growing there, and so he quickly gave up on breathing and rolled away, grumbling about buying some medicine.

"That was easy…" Ciela said.

"Move fairy, move!" Link shouted as he ran into the other room. Gongoron was there, staring in awe at the shiny metal that was sitting on a pedestal. "Ahha! It's all mine!" Link shouted as he went running up to it and grabbed it before the Goron could even speak. "Darn! Why did it have to be so shiny!" Gongoron shouted, shaking his fist angrily at the ceiling. Ciela and Link stared at the Goron as he proceeded to go into a long and dramatic speech. After an hour, he finally finished, and he was instantly booed by Link. "I'd like to see you quote a dramatic play like that!" Gongoron shouted. Link was just about to do what the Goron had suggested, when Ciela interrupted him. "We should head back, Linebeck will be waiting."

"Oh fine!" Link said, pouting slightly.

"Hey, you should come back to my father's house before you leave!" the little Goron said cheerfully, already forgetting about losing the race for the metal. "He'd want to say goodbye, probably."

"Ok then! So long loser!" Link shouted, and he jumped into the circle of blue light that had just appeared next to him.

A few minutes later, and both he and Ciela were back at the Goron leader's house. "So, I see you managed to get the Crimsonine!" the large Goron said cheerfully.

"Yep! I did it all by myself!" Link said smugly, ignoring the glares that both Ciela and Gongoron shot at him.

"Incredible! Gongoron said that he had helped you, but now I see that my son is a rotten liar!" Biggoron said, still cheerful.

"What!?" Gongoron shouted, but he was ignored.

"Well, since you are such a powerful Goron, I am going to give you the dues that you paid us, back!"

"Really? Yay!" Link shouted. The boy soon had two rupees in his hand.

"I added a bonus for you," Biggoron said, clapping for himself for being so generous.

"Sweet! I can share it with my friend!" Link said happily.

"Aw, Link, you don't have to!" Ciela said, blushing slightly.

"Ok then!" Link said, and he quickly pocketed the money before Ciela could even react.

"So, I hope that you will come back one day and visit us," Biggoron said, getting teary eyed from saying goodbye.

"No way! This place is lame!" Link shouted.

"Ok then! Goodbye!"

"So long loser!"

Link was just about to leave when suddenly the Goron leader stopped him, "Wait! Where are you going!?"

"Um, back to my ship…" Link said hesitantly.

"Brother Goron, you can't leave with the Crimsonine!"

"But, you said I could have it!" Link protested.

"I meant that you could look at it, I didn't mean for you to take it!"

"But I need it to make a shiny sword!" Link argued.

"I don't care! It's mine, and you can't have it!" the large Goron shouted. "It's one of the rules! As a fellow Goron, you must respect the rules. So, Goro-Cute Little Guy Who Looks Like Green Ice Cream, hand it over!"

"Never!" Link shouted, and he quickly ran out of the cave.

"After him!" they heard the Goron shout, and they were soon being chased by the entire Goron population.

"We need to get back to the ship!" Ciela shouted.

"Gee, really? I thought we could stop at the store first, do a little shopping…" Link said sarcastically as he ran full speed towards Linebeck, who was whistling happily, his back turned to Link as he painted over a few scratches that were on his ship.

The tall sailor turned around sharply when he heard Link's familiar screaming. The man screamed himself when he saw the angry group of Gorons chasing the boy. Linebeck quickly threw the paint cans onto the ship and hopped aboard, turning the engine on so they could leave the minute everyone was onboard. "Hurry up kid!" Linebeck shouted at Link as the two neared the ship. "We got the metal!" the boy shouted happily, waving a large red crystal above his head. Linebeck shook his head when Ciela started to scold Link and warn him to concentrate on running.

Finally, the two were onboard, and they were soon heading back into the sea. "Well, congratulations on getting the metal!" Linebeck said cheerfully after he had set the ship on a straight course. "I was looking at the sea chart while you two were gone, and there's this island that has a pretty circle around it, here, see?" the man showed the chart to the two, who were still recovering from their long run.

"Pretty! I bet there's something neat there!" Link said quickly.

"That's what I was thinking!" Linebeck said happily. "I already set a course for it!"

"Without consulting me?!" Ciela shouted. "We're a team, we're supposed to make decisions together!"

"Um, but I already consulted you just now… and I knew you'd agree with me anyway!" Linebeck argued.

"That's not the point, now is it!?"

Link sighed and walked into the engine room as Linebeck and Ciela started to argue once again. He frowned when he saw the room to be completely different from when he had last left it. "What happened!?" he shouted as he stared at all the pink streamers that were attached to the ceiling, and the newly painted pink walls.

"We redecorated!" Leaf said cheerfully. "Isn't it beautiful?" she and Neri sighed happily.

"No!" Link shouted. "It's all so…so…pink!"

"Well yeah!" Neri said. "You sure can state the obvious, can't you!"

"Marin had the same opinion you have," Leaf said regretfully.

Link looked around the room with a scared expression, "And where is Marin now?" he asked.

"Oh, she's around…" Leaf said mysteriously.

Link gave a scream, "Um, I think the room looks great!" Link said quickly.

"That's better!" Leaf said. The two Spirits gave Link a warning glare before flying outside.

"Linebeck was right, they are trying to take over the ship!" Link shouted. "And now they've gotten rid of our only ally! Linebeck!!" Link went racing out of the engine room, only to stop short when Leaf and Neri appeared, glaring angrily, and innocently twirling around a bunch of large hammers. "Never mind!" Link said, and he ran back into the pink room and hid in one of the barrels.

* * *

Muhahahahaha! The fairies have started to mutiny! Now anyone who has just started reading will have to stay for at least another chapter to find out what happens, muhahahahaha! Ahem, anyway, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

New Doctor Who episodes on the 18'th! Whooooooo! Um...(looks around desperately for something to distract readers from sudden outburst) Oh look! A cute little puppy! (runs away)

(comes running back a few seconds later) Hope you enjoy this chapter! (goes running off again)

* * *

Chapter 7

Link: the Best Detective in the Whole Entire World

Link woke with a start. He had spent the entire night hiding in his barrel, and he could just make out the voices of Linebeck and Ciela, arguing about something. Link carefully poked his head out of the barrel and looked around the still pink room. None of the other Spirits were to be seen. Link gave a sigh of relief and quickly ran outside. "Pretty!" He shouted, pointing at an island that was surrounded by a thick layer of ice. Everyone else rolled their eyes at the boy.

"Yes, it is, but we can't make it to the dock with all that ice!" Ciela said.

"That's why I think we should just blast it!" Linebeck said, laughing madly.

"But what if we accidentally hit someone who's living there!" Ciela protested.

"Well that's their problem! We just need the pure metal, and I've got a feeling that there's one there!" Linebeck said, pouting.

Ciela was about to say something else when suddenly Link raised his hand, "Oh oh, I've got an idea!"

"What now?" Ciela asked with a sigh.

"Um…um…I forgot!" Link shouted. "No wait! I remembered! We melt the ice with fire!" Link shouted.

"Fire? Ok!" Linebeck shouted back, and he instantly started to shoot the cannon at the island's wall.

"No Linebeck! Fire!" Link shouted.

"I am firing darn it!" Linebeck said crossly.

Ciela gave an annoyed sigh as the thick ice started to fall, crashing towards the sea. Fortunately, no one on the island was hurt, and Linebeck was soon cheering for himself over his genius plan. "I had a better one!" Link grumbled as the group left the boat and walked around on the snow covered island. "It's snowing!" Link shouted, and he went running off to build a snowman.

"Well, I always wondered what it would be like to walk on a giant ice chunk…" Linebeck said, shivering in the cold. "Now I know."

"I don't really like it," Ciela said miserably.

"Link does!"

"Link is crazy!" Ciela shouted. They watched as the boy started to roll a giant snowball up a hill, only to scream and run away as it got to be too heavy for him and start to roll back down on top of him.

"Link, stop playing around!" Linebeck shouted. "We've got stuff to do, people to see!"

"But I'm busy!" Link protested as he ran past them, still running away from the giant snowball. Linebeck sighed and threw Ciela at the snowball to stop it. "Yay! Thanks!" Link said as Ciela disappeared into the thick snow.

"No problem, now get moving already! I don't want the engine to freeze!"

Link gave a scream before running off to explore the island, pulling Ciela out of the snow as he went. Linebeck shook his head as he watched them disappear before turning around to go back inside his ship. He stopped short when he saw the other two Spirits blocking his way, casually twirling around a bunch of large weapons. "Uh… what are you guys up to?" Linebeck asked nervously.

"We want the ship for ourselves! Gwahahahahaha!"

"Darn! I was right! I hate being right!" Linebeck shouted.

Meanwhile, oblivious to the danger Linebeck was in, Link and Ciela were entering a small village that was entirely made of ice blocks. "Hey, guy! Hi there!" said a voice. Link turned around to see a large walrus type person with antlers on his head. "Hi there! Did you come from out there?" the creature asked cheerfully. "From outside the ice? Hey, what's your deal? Haven't you ever seen an Anouki before? Are you just going to stare at us or can you talk too?"

"Actually I-"

"What's that? You're here for a pure metal? I don't know anything about that!" the Anouki said, interrupting Link. "You should go ask the Island Chief! He'll know all about that!"

"Ok, but I was wondering if you-"

"Well, see you guy!" and the large creature went waddling off, ignoring Link's glares.

"He's kind of rude," Ciela commented from under the warmth of Link's hat.

"Kind of!?" Link shouted as they wandered into a nearby house.

Inside there was another Anouki to greet them, "Hi there! I'm the somewhat smart Anouki! Who are you?"

"I'm not telling you my name!" Link shouted quickly before the creature could interrupt him.

"Hey hey, I have something to say!" the somewhat smart Anouki said happily. "Nobody thought the trouble between the Anouki and Yook was a good thing. So we Anouki and those hairy Yook got together 100 years ago...And entered into a little piece agreement."

"What are you talking about!?" Link shouted.

"Um, you know…a peace treaty! Peace…Peace is like… well, I think it's like a piece of cake!"

". . ."

"Speaking metaphorically, of course, we got our moist, frosted hunk of cake to live on. And we generously gave the Yook the dry, unfrosted morsel of cake to the east!"

"That's not being generous you fool!" Link shouted.

"He's right, it's not…" Ciela said, surprised that Link understood what was actually fair. "Now there's no excuse for your actions at all!" Ciela shouted at Link, cackling happily.

"Yeah, whatever," Link said. "Well, we'll be seeing you!" the boy said, waving at the Anouki as he left.

"Ok, bye!" the creature shouted after them.

Once outside, another Anouki came running over to them, "Hey, the Yook tribe that lives over in the ice fields to the east are crazed animals!"

"…Ok, so?" Link asked.

"Um, that's all I have to say… we don't get very many visitors!"

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that," Link said.

"Well, so long!" And with that final farewell, the large creature went running off.

"There's another house over there!" Ciela said, and she pulled Link inside, despite his protests that he didn't want to talk to another crazy walrus thing.

"Hi there, I'm a more-or-less sensitive Anouki!" the walrus thing shouted as soon as they had entered the small house.

"Good for you," Link grumbled.

"You, guy! Did ya hear the big news? One of those hairy Yook has sneaked over here!"

"What?! But they're monsters!" Link shouted.

"Whaddya mean!? …You, guy! Did ya hear the big news? One of those hairy Yook has sneaked over here!"

"You just said that!"

"What, you know? Hey…maybe you're the Yook that is dressed up as one of us!"

"Wow, you got me!" Link said sarcastically. "Because I look just like you guys!"

"I knew it! You _are _a Yook!" The Anouki then started to scream and run around the room until he finally fainted.

"Wow, these people sure are scared of the Yooks!" Ciela commented.

"Who cares? I just want the metal!" Link said, and he went running back outside, not even bothering to see if the Anouki was all right.

After awhile of running around in the freezing cold air, Link finally found the house where the Island Chief lived. The Chief was the oldest out of the Anouki that Link had seen; he had a long white beard and a scratchy voice that reminded them of Oshus'. "You, guy! I'm the chief of this here island!" The old man shouted. "You got a name, green guy?"

"As a matter of fact I do!" Link said happily. "It's…um…uh…I forgot!"

"What did you say? UmuhIforgot? Well then, UmuhIforgot, my tribe has been having this trouble lately…I thought maybe you'd take care of it for us."

"No way!" Link shouted.

"What did you say? You're saying your name is actually Link? Are you sure about that!?"

". . . . ."

"Well then, Link, I hear you want my Azurine, the pure metal? Well then, I scratch your fur, you scratch mine? Whaddya say?"

"I don't think so."

"Great! Then it's settled!"

"Darn!" Link shouted.

"Now, this story is rather long, so make yourself comfortable!" the old Anouki said cheerfully.

"Fine." Link trudged miserably to the fire that was in the center of the room (surprisingly the house didn't melt) and sat down on the cold floor.

The Island Chief cleared his throat before beginning, "We Anouki have got one enemy on this island. They're the Yook. There was a lot of bad blood between our ancestors. So 100 years ago, we made an agreement. The Anouki live in the west... And those hairy Yook live over in the east on the Great Ice Field. That was the deal, but now some tricky Yook has snuck over here. And he's taken one of my villagers! Now he's pretending to be him and living with us! ...All comfortable-like! And now, we come to the part where I need something from ya. Find the Yook who's impersonating a villager and kick him OUT! Did you get all that? Do I have to repeat myself?"

"No!" Link shouted quickly.

"No? You didn't get all that? Fine, I'll go over it again!"

"Noooooo!" Link shouted, but it was too late, the old man had already started from the beginning of his long story.

"Did you get all that? Do I have to repeat myself?" The man asked again finally.

Link hesitated for a second, "Yes?"

"Yes? You want me to repeat myself? Ok then!"

"Nooooooo!"

After an hour of this, the Anouki leader finally got tired of repeating himself, "Look, either you get it or you don't! I don't care anymore! Now go to the Anouki Estates and find that Yook impersonator!"

"Never!" Link shouted, and he went running outside as quickly as he could. If he had left a few minutes earlier, he would've been able to see Linebeck go flying through the air as the two Spirits launched him in the cannon, but Link just missed this event and so he went marching up north to the Anouki Estates. "Time to start our investigation!" Link shouted. "Let's try the first house!" they ran into a house that was directly in front of them, and the owner of this house introduced himself as Kumu. "Yeah, I'm Kumu. And yeah, the Yook you're looking for is a liar, no doubt about it! I'd say that either Aroo or Mazo are lying to you. That's all I have to say."

"Aroo or Mazo!" Link shouted. "We'll talk to them next!"

The boy ran out of the house and into another one, where Aroo lived. "Hi there! I'm Aroo. Between you and me, Kumu is lying. And that's all I have to say about that!"

"Kumu! I knew it!" Link ran back to Kumu's house as fast as he could. "What do you have to say now, Kumu?!"

"I'd say that either Aroo or Mazo is lying to you."

"Mazo! We'll talk to him next!" And so Link and Ciela ran into Mazo's house; Link glared at the poor Anouki the minute he spotted him.

"Yeah, my name is Mazo, you heard right." the Anouki said. "I don't care if you don't believe me, but only me and Dobo tell the truth."

"Ahha! We'll talk to Dobo and see what he thinks!" Link said, and he left as quickly as he had came.

"They call me Dobo," Dobo said after Link and Ciela had entered the next house. "The Yooks are liars, but Mazo is always honest! I just had to get that off my chest."

"Hmmm, everything seems to be pointing at Mazo!" Link shouted as they left the house.

"Not really…" Ciela said.

"Silence fool! I am the best detective in the entire world! You're just the sidekick!" After Link had said that, he went into the next house. "Alright, who are you?" Link asked the next Anouki.

"Oh, my name is Fofo!"

Link started to laugh, "Fofo!? Like in the song?" The boy then began to sing, "Little bunny Fofo went hopping through the forest!"

"That's Fufu you fool!" Ciela shouted, hitting Link on the head.

"Oh yeah…"

"Um… can I say something now?" Fofo asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Link said in a bored voice.

"Ok, well, uh, Gumo never lies… so, he's not a Yook…"

"Excellent! We'll talk to him and see who he thinks the Yook is!" Link shouted, and he went running back outside. "Last person to talk to!" Link said cheerfully as they entered the last house.

"Hi, my name is Gumo, and, well, either Fofo or Aroo is lying to you," the last Anouki said cheerfully.

"Ahha!" Link shouted suddenly.

"Do you know who the Yook is?" Ciela asked excitedly.

"Not a clue, but I finally found my shovel!" Link said, grabbing a shovel that had been leaning against the wall.

"Actually, that's mine…" Gumo said hesitantly.

"Yeah, whatever," Link said, and he went skipping outside, the new shovel still in his hands.

Meanwhile, Linebeck was in a full out battle against the other two Spirits as he tried to get his ship back. Half of it had already been painted a pink color, though Neri had insisted that it was actually coral. "I don't care what it is! It was a nice color before!" Linebeck shouted before throwing a bomb at the two, which they easily dodged. "Linebeck, just give up!" Leaf shouted. "We're much better captains than you anyway!"

"It's my ship!" Linebeck shouted, and another bomb was thrown, which was once again dodged.

"Stop throwing those things at us!" Neri shouted.

"Give me my ship back and I will!"

"Never! It's ours now! Gwahahahahaha!" both Leaf and Neri began to cackle maniacally.

"It's one thing that you shoot me into the freezing cold ocean, but it's another thing all together when you steal my ship!"

"Oh stop complaining, you're just upset that you lost!" Neri said smugly.

"Lost!? I didn't lose, and you didn't win yet either!"

"Ahha! Yet! So even _you_think that we'll win eventually!" Neri shouted.

"Darn it! Stupid Spirit of Wisdom! Fine, you got me on that, but it's not a fair fight anyway! Two against one isn't fair!"

"We're fairies! We're so little, and you're a big scary human!" Leaf said before the two Spirits started to laugh loudly.

"Stupid Spirits! I'll get you!" Linebeck shouted, and he jumped back into the water, much to the surprise of the fairies.

"Where did he go?" Leaf asked.

"Who cares, let's continue painting!" Neri said happily, and the two quickly got back to work on their new boat

Meanwhile, back in the Anouki Estates, Link and Ciela had 'borrowed' one of the houses and were now trying to figure out who was actually the Yook. Papers were scattered all over the floor, and Ciela was examining each one carefully while Link… he didn't really do much except complain. "It's so cold in here! How do these people survive?" Link shouted.

"Link, if you would just help me figure this out, then we could get going!" Ciela scolded.

"Fine, what have you got so far?" Link asked, joining Ciela on the floor.

"Ok, I wrote down every conversation you had with the Anoukis. We need to examine these and see which ones don't agree!"

"That sounds hard!" Link said anxiously.

"It'll go faster with two!"

"Fine."

After a few minutes, Link finally couldn't take it anymore. "I can't take it anymore! I say it's this one!" Link said, pointing randomly to a name.

"Link! You can't just pick randomly like that!" Ciela said angrily.

"I can, and I did! Let's go arrest him!" Link said, and he went running out of the house.

"Link, wait!" Ciela shouted as she chased after him.

Link barged into the house he had chosen, and pointed an accusing finger at the Anouki that dwelled there. "You there! You are guilty!" Link shouted.

"Me?" Aroo asked with wide eyes. "But I'm innocent I tell you! Innocent!"

"Book him!" Link shouted.

"Link, it's just me…" Ciela said.

"Oh, fine. I'll arrest him then!"

"But I didn't do it!" Aroo shouted.

"Save it for the judge, Yook!" Link shouted.

Aroo gave an annoyed sigh, "How did you figure it out? My disguise was perfect!"

"He's right?!" Ciela shouted.

Link looked equally surprised, but he quickly recovered and began to laugh happily, "Of course I am right! I am the Master Guesser and the best detective in the whole entire world! I am also brother to the Gorons, Goro-Cute Little Guy Who Looks Like Green Ice Cream! Muhahahahahaha!"

"Link, he gets the idea…" Ciela said.

"Fine. You, sir, are under arrest for crimes against…uh… what did you do anyway?"

"I impersonated an Anouki and went against the peace treaty that was made one hundred years ago?" Aroo said helpfully.

"Right! Quite right!" Link said, clapping his hands in his excitement. "You're under arrest, for doing all that stuff!"

"Real memorable speech, Link," Ciela grumbled.

Suddenly, Aroo turned into a giant yeti-looking monster. "I'm gonna eat you all!" he shouted. Both Link and Ciela screamed when they heard this and started to shout that they weren't tasty at all.

"I may be yellow, but I'm not a delicious fruit!" Ciela shouted.

"And I may be green, but I'm not a delicious…uh… what's green that's good?" Link asked Ciela.

"Um… spinach?"

"Yuck! Fine, I may be green, but I'm not a delicious spinach leaf!"

Aroo stared at the two curiously as they ran around the room and screamed. "Uh, can I say something?"

"Sure!" Link said, and both he and Ciela stopped running instantly and turned to face Aroo curiously.

"Ok, well, I could try to make a run for it…" Aroo began, but Link interrupted him quickly, "Yes! Do that!"

"Link!" Ciela admonished.

"What? We need a chase! All good detectives have chases at the end!"

"The end of what?!" Ciela shouted.

"The case, duh!" Link said, rolling his eyes.

"But instead I'll give you a present!" Aroo had to shout in order to be heard over the two arguers.

When Link heard this he clapped happily, "Goody! I love presents! What is it?"

"Stay still, and I'll give it to you!" Aroo said, smiling evilly.

"Ok!" Link said cheerfully. Aroo took a deep breath, and then quickly blew it out, sending both Link and Ciela flying out of the house and into the deep piles of snow outside. By the time they had dug themselves out, Aroo was nowhere to be seen. "Darn! He got away!" Link said, brushing the snow off of his hat.

"That was crazy!" Ciela said. "We went to all the trouble of finding the Yook, and he blew us away! We should talk to the Island Chief and tell him what happened!"

"But he's scary!" Link protested. He was ignored, however, as Ciela grabbed him and dragged the boy all the way to the chief's house. As soon as they entered the house, the old Anouki greeted them cheerfully. "Hey, guy! I heard the story of what happened!" he shouted.

"Already?" Ciela asked incredulously.

"You bet! You scared that Yook right out of the village! Now the Anouki can go back to sipping on their savory stew in peace!"

"Mmmm, soup," Link said, smiling as he remembered the soup he used to eat at home.

"Not soup! Stew! Now, what was I going to say next… Oh yeah! Don't you feel mad at getting blown away like that? Don't you want revenge?"

"Not really," Link said casually, Ciela, however, had other ideas.

"Yeah! I do want revenge!" she shouted.

"Now Ciela, revenge is never a good reason…" Link began, but he was interrupted by the old man.

"Of course you do! Nobody can resist a little revenge! You go head through the cave that's outside, it'll take you straight to the Great Ice Field where the Yook live. Go get yourself all the revenge you can! The pure metal should be somewhere there as well, in the Ice Temple."

"What!? You said you had it!" Link shouted, but Ciela was already eagerly pulling him outside.

"Come on Link! Let's go show those Yooks a thing or two!" Ciela said, her wings flapping faster in anticipation.

"Fine, but I have a bad feeling about this," Link said as he trudged through the snow.

"You always have a bad feeling about something!" Ciela complained. "That must be the cave!" she said suddenly, pointing to a large opening in the narrow cliffs.

"Alrighty then! Let's go get that metal!" Link said, and he went charging inside.

Meanwhile, while Link and Ciela were running around and slipping on the ice in the Ice Temple, Linebeck was silently climbing onboard his ship. He had swam all the way around to the side where the Spirit's weren't painting, so that they wouldn't spot him when he climbed up. "I'll show those stupid fairies!" Linebeck grumbled to himself quietly as he finally swung over the railing of his ship and landed lightly on the snow covered deck. He looked up in time to see the two fairies he had been grumbling about slowly come flying up, giggling amongst themselves. Linebeck gave a panicked scream before diving down into the engine room and crashing down the stairs, only to be stopped by the statue of Tetra. Somehow, the fairies hadn't heard a thing.

Linebeck carefully picked himself up, "Well, at least you're good for something!" Linebeck said cheerfully to Tetra. He blinked in surprise when the statue's face appeared to change slightly into a scowl. "I really need a vacation!" the man said after deciding that the change had just been in his imagination. He carefully made his way to the stairs and listened in on the Spirits' conversation that they were having. "What about Ciela? Do you think she'll join us?" Leaf asked casually as she splashed some of her paint onto the deck.

"I think so, she'll want to stick with us. We are a team after all!" Neri said.

"Yay! I love being in a team!" Leaf said happily.

"Watch where you're throwing the paint!" Neri shouted suddenly. "You don't want to get any on the machinery!"

"Oh, right! Sorry!"

Linebeck sighed to himself before quietly going back inside the engine room, grumbling about fairies and their stupidity. "How do I take the ship back?" he asked himself. "What would Link do? No, stupid question…" Linebeck laughed out loud and then quickly clapped both of his hands over his mouth. "Be quiet you fool!" Linebeck scolded himself. He looked around desperately for an idea, and then stared in surprise at Tetra. Her arm had moved. One of her fingers was stretched out and was pointing to a small box in the corner of the room. "Just imagining things, Linebeck…that's all!" the sailor said nervously as he cautiously made his way towards the box that the other captain was pointing at. He carefully opened the box, and out came the crazy evil fairy. "Freedom!" Marin shouted before cackling happily.

"Marin, shut up!" Linebeck shouted, stuffing the fairy back in the box. He listened for a few minutes and then gave a sigh of relief when the Spirits continued talking amongst themselves.

"It's so dark in here…" Marin was mumbling inside the box.

"Marin, I'll let you out, but you have to be quiet…ok?" Linebeck said.

"Ok!" Marin's muffled voice shouted.

"Quiet!" Linebeck shouted at her.

"Ok!" Marin said, her voice quieter this time.

"Good, ok, I'm opening the box now…"

As soon as the box was opened, Marin came flying out, cackling maniacally. "Freedom!" she shouted.

"What did I say!?" Linebeck whispered urgently.

"Sorry!" Marin said, still shouting.

Linebeck glared at Tetra, "You did this on purpose!" he said while the fairy started to shout about how much she liked pie. Tetra's face seemed to change again, this time into a smirk. Linebeck turned his back on the statue and started to chase after the fairy in an attempt to get her back in the box. "Marin, cut it out! The Spirits are committing mutiny!" Linebeck shouted. Marin stopped instantly, but she was still too high up for Linebeck to grab her, even though he tried several times.

"Mutiny! Mutiny!" Marin chanted loudly as Linebeck jumped around in the air, still trying to grab her. Eventually Linebeck gave up, and he scowled up at the fairy instead. "Yes, mutiny! It's up to us to stop them!"

"Mutiny! Mutiny!"

"Be quiet!"

"Sorry!"

"Now, as embarrassing as this for me to admit…I need your help getting rid of the other fairies."

"Mutiny! Mutiny!"

"Yes…" Linebeck said, rolling his eyes. "We've established that, thanks."

"Established! Establ-"

"Will you stop that!"

Linebeck nodded satisfactorily when the fairy quickly became silent. "Thank you, now we'll need a plan."

"I have plan!"

"I'm sure you do, but let's go with mine for now ok? I don't want to end up dying or having my ship blown up."

"Ok!" Marin shouted. "I have plan!"

"I don't care! We're going with mine!"

"What's yours?"

"Um…well… it's kind of still in the process of being made… you see?"

"You don't have one! We do mine!" Marin shouted, and with that she went charging out of the engine room.

"Fine," Linebeck grumbled as he stomped outside as well.

While Marin and Linebeck started to battle the evil Spirits, Link and Ciela were having a few problems of their own. Mainly, the large two headed dragon thing that was currently trying to eat them. "What do we do?!" Link shouted.

"Try your new weapon!" Ciela shouted, referring to the grappling hook they had found inside the temple.

"Ok!" Link said, and he threw the hooked end into the lake that was surrounding them. "Not really helping!" Link shouted anxiously.

"You have to aim at something first you fool!" Ciela shouted.

"Oh!" Link said, beaming brightly. Before he could throw it towards a small plant that was growing near the wall, the monster suddenly started to sink under the water.

"What happened?" Ciela asked.

One of the heads popped out of the water, "We're tired! We've been attacking you for two hours now, and you just don't do anything! It's boring! We're out of here!" the monster shouted angrily before disappearing into the watery depths. Link started to boo the monster for giving up so quickly, but then Ciela grabbed him and flew him across the lake and into the next room.

This room was completely empty except for a large, blue pure metal that was sitting on a pedestal. "This must be the Azurine!" Ciela said happily while Link unceremoniously stuffed the sparkling metal into his pocket. "Right, well that's done! Let's go!" Link said, and they quickly exited the temple. Once outside, a sharp wind hit them, making the two wish that they hadn't left the scary temple at all. In fact, Link was just about to head back inside and wait for Ciela to get help, when a large Anouki came running up to them. "Hey guy! Hey!" the creature shouted, flapping one of his flipper-like arms at the boy.

"Who are you?" Link asked, pouting over not being able to go back inside.

"I'm Aroo!"

"Aroo! Ahha! You may have managed to escape justice once, but not this time!" Link shouted.

"Uh, Link, I think that's the real Aroo…" Ciela said, but the fairy was ignored as the boy started to chase the poor Anouki all around the snowy grounds, shouting how the creature would never escape him again. "Link, cut it out!" Ciela shouted, grabbing Link by his belt as he ran past her.

"Noooo, you're letting him get away!" Link shouted, but Aroo stopped in front of Link, panting from the long run.

"Hey, guy, I really am Aroo! The real one! There I was, sipping on my stew, when a Yook came and bagged me! So, thanks for saving me, and stuff…"

"I demand a thank you gift!" Link shouted, cackling maniacally.

"I don't have any, sorry. But I do have compliments!" Aroo said cheerfully.

"It'll do…for now!" Link said warningly.

"Ok! You're amazing guy!" Aroo shouted enthusiastically.

"Oh brother," Ciela grumbled.

"I agree with Ciela!" Link shouted. "Is that really the best you can do!?"

"That's not what I meant!" Ciela protested.

"Well, yeah, that is the best I can do…" Aroo said apologetically.

"Well, you better work on it, because someday I'm coming back here!" Link said, and he went stomping off through the snow. Ciela shot an apologetic look at the Anouki before quickly flying after the boy. By the time she had caught up with him, Link was screaming at the top of his lungs and pointing at a Yook, who was just staring at the boy. "Um, this is kind of awkward…" the Yook said with a frown.

"It talks! The Yook talks! Run!" Link shouted, but he made no move to do what he had suggested they do.

"Um, I think that me and the other Yooks were brainwashed or something…" the Yook said.

"He was brainwashed!" Link shouted, still pointing at the Yook.

"Because I have a terrible headache…"

"He has a headache!" Link shouted, getting louder each time he spoke.

"But, um, now that I'm back to normal…"

"He's back to normal!"

"Link, cut it out!" Ciela shouted.

"I guess I should apologize if I tried to eat you…"

"He guesses he should apologize!"

"Link!" Ciela smacked the boy with a hammer that she had found.

"Hey, do you guys know of Harrow Island?" the Yook asked politely.

"He wants to know if we know of Harrow Island!" Link shouted, his voice getting hoarse from all the shouting he was doing.

"No, we don't know about that…" Ciela said.

"Well, it's a small island west of here!" the Yook said, glad that he was helping someone.

"It's west of here!" Link shouted.

"Thanks, uh…whatever your name is…" Ciela said. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

"He said goodbye!"

"Come on, Link, let's go," Ciela said, rolling her eyes as she grabbed the still screaming boy and dragged him back to the village.

While Link had been having his screaming fit with the Yook, Linebeck and Marin had been kept busy with the Spirits. The only human in the group was annoying the mutineers by scraping their paint work off, and Marin had been annoying them by eating all of their decorations. Yes, that had been Marin's plan, to simply annoy the other fairies until they finally gave up. It seemed to be working, too, as the two Spirits were huddled together and screaming every time a decoration was eaten or a piece of paint was scraped off. "Muhahahaha! I told you that you would never beat me!" Linebeck shouted as he started to repaint the ship its normal white color.

"Nooooooo!" Leaf and Neri shouted. "We're melting! Melting!" Suddenly the two Spirits disappeared, leaving behind a large puddle of water behind.

"Huh. That's weird," Linebeck said, poking the puddle cautiously with his paint brush.

"Beat Spirits!" Marin shouted happily.

"We sure did! Go me, it's my birthday! Go me, it's my birthday!" Linebeck chanted as he started to dance around. Marin joined in, shouting 'birthday' over and over again.

By the time Link and Ciela arrived at the ship, everything had been repainted and decorated. The remains of the Spirits had been scooped up and dumped into one of the crates in the engine room, and there they were forgotten for a long time. "So, anything happen while we were gone?" Ciela asked as she and Link climbed aboard.

"We had mutiny!" Marin shouted. "Then we won!"

"Right… well, that's nice," Ciela said, patting Marin on the head gently. The dark colored fairy hissed at Ciela before flying into the engine room.

"Nothing will ever be more interesting than my adventures!" Link shouted, only to start coughing as all of his previous screaming took its toll on his throat. The boy sighed, "I'll tell you all about it later," he whispered hoarsely before heading down into the engine room himself. Ciela and Linebeck exchanged knowing looks before getting the ship ready to depart for Harrow Island.

* * *

Oops, I killed two of the all powerful Spirits! Oh well. (starts to cackle maniacally) Well, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! And thank you for reviewing!

...I have to find other stuff to say at the end of these chapters... I'm starting to sound like a broken record!

Hmm, oh, I know! I'll do it out in French next time! Or German! Muhahahahahaha! To the Google Translator! (which I do not own) Teehee!


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour! Voici le chapitre suivant! S'il vous plaît lisez et appréciez

(Hello! Here is the next chapter! Please read and enjoy!) Muhahahaha, I have now 'mixed things up' as they say, and made things more interesting by using a different language! If there's any errors in this, it's not my fault, it's the translator's! So you can yell at that if you actually understand French and there happens to be a mistake there :-)

* * *

Chapter 8

The Honorable Ghost who shouts out Everyone's Secrets and the Lame Explorer

"Are we there yet?" Link asked in an annoyingly whiny voice, which made Linebeck grit his teeth.

"Link, for the twentieth, and last time, NO!" the sailor shouted. The two were the only ones currently awake on the ship, as it was close to midnight. Marin and Ciela (who still hadn't noticed the disappearance of her fellow Spirits) were asleep down in the engine room; Linebeck _had_been enjoying himself at the wheel, when suddenly Link had came bouncing up, claiming that he had had a nightmare and then he had demanded a glass of milk. Since Linebeck hadn't had any drinks with him, Link decided to stick around for awhile and annoy the tall man until he got tired again, which didn't appear to be happening any time soon. They were currently traveling to the island that the Yook had told them about, Harrow Island, where they hoped they would find something of importance. Link gave a bored sigh, and then looked at Linebeck to see if it had any effect on the captain. When Linebeck gave no sign that he had heard the boy, Link gave another, and louder, sigh. "What!?" Linebeck shouted after Link had continued sighing for awhile.

"I'm bored! Do something funny!"

"No! I'm not your entertainer! Go bother Ciela!"

"I tried, she got mad!" Link whined.

Linebeck gave a frustrated sigh and gazed up at the clear night sky, "Why don't you go read a book or something?" the man asked, but he instantly regretted it when suddenly Link started to shout about how hard reading was. This went on for a good half hour, until Link finally calmed down, "And I'm never reading a book again!" Link concluded, and he went marching down into the engine room, all of his shouting having tired him out. Linebeck gave a sigh of relief once the boy had disappeared, and then went back to admiring the stars.

As soon as the sun had started to rise, Link immediately woke everyone else up with a loud shout about how much he hated his life. "I'm soooo bored!" he shouted as he marched onto the deck. This final shout had woken up Linebeck, who had accidentally fallen asleep at the wheel. He looked up just in time to see a large island, that wasn't on their charts, looming up at them. The sailor quickly pressed the stop button before they crashed into this new piece of land. "I think we made it to Harrow Island!" Linebeck said, pointing at the island. He turned around and then sighed when he realized that no one had heard him. Everything he had said had been drowned out by Ciela's shouting as she yelled at both Link and Marin, who were currently preoccupied with dumping all of their food supplies into the water. "We want doughnuts for breakfast!" Link shouted angrily. "And the only we'll get it, is if we dump the other stuff!"

"Dumping food!" Marin shouted happily.

"What a way to ruin what could've been a great morning," Linebeck said sadly before joining in the fray to help out Ciela.

After an hour, the breakfast situation had been straightened out and they had managed to fish their healthier food out of the water before the stuff got too soggy. "Right, I'm taking our dear friend here for a walk!" Ciela said, glaring at Link angrily.

The boy simply waved before jumping around the ship, "We're exploring a new island! We're exploring a new island!" he chanted happily. Ciela and Linebeck exchanged glances before the Spirit grabbed Link and pulled him off of the boat. "We'll be back later, keep an eye on Marin!" Ciela called over to the ship.

"Sure thing!" Linebeck said in a distracted voice. Ciela considered whether or not she should go make sure Linebeck was all right, but she decided on just exploring when Link suddenly went running off towards a weird statue thing and began to hit it with his sword. "Link, stop that!" Ciela shouted. The boy quickly stopped, but he shot a frustrated glare at the fairy. "Let's go explore this place!" Ciela said, and she started to float around. As soon as she turned her back on the boy, however, Link started to hit the statue again, laughing mischievously.

"Hello there! Welcome to Harrow Island!" the statue said suddenly, which made Link scream and run to Ciela, who was staring at the talking statue in surprise. "Would you like to play our game? You get to dig for ten treasures!"

"Treasure?" Link asked curiously, coming out from behind Ciela.

"Treasure!" the statue affirmed.

"I love treasure!" Link shouted, his initial fear of the talking inanimate object completely gone.

"You can dig up to ten treasures! After that, you have to come back here and pay the fee again!"

"There's a fee! Boooooo!" Link booed.

"It's just fifty rupees, and the treasure you find is worth much more than that!" the statue explained happily.

"Hmm, something sounds fishy… but I'll do it anyway!" Link said as he threw fifty rupees at the statue.

"Thank you! Hop into that gust of wind that is, strangely enough, coming from under the ground!" the statue said.

"Ok then!" Link said, and he was soon being launched towards a small cliff. After he had landed at the top of said cliff, Link went running down a small flight of stairs and onto a large field of sand. "Muhahahahaha! The treasure is all mine!" Link shouted, and he began to dig as quickly as he could.

After a few minutes, Link put Ciela in charge of watching all of the treasure that he had found: two treasure charts, a few blue rupees, and a piece of coral. "Link, you can only dig two more times!" Ciela warned, but the boy was too busy digging to hear the fairy. After a few more uneventful digs, Link came across a small fairy that had been living underground. "Hi there! I'm a lucky fairy! If you answer my question right, I'll give you something good!" the fairy said cheerfully.

"Ok! Give it to me, I'm ready!" Link shouted excitedly.

"Suppose you came across two chests, a large one and a small one. Which would you open?" the fairy asked.

"Well that's easy! I'd open both!" Link shouted. "Now hand over my prize!"

"You can only open one you fool!"

"Oh, well in that case, the larger one! The bigger it is, the more money it holds!"

"Wrong! You lost!"

"What!?"

"Now you must pay! Give me one hundred rupees!"

"Never!" Link shouted, and he quickly buried the fairy back underground before running off to dig some more.

"Hey, you can only dig one more time!" the statue called over to him.

"Yeah, whatever," Link said, and he dug up another rupee before the statue told him to come back down. "I can dig as many times as I want!" Link shouted, and he continued to dig, ignoring Ciela's warnings to stop. "I found anther rupee!" Link shouted happily.

"No more warnings for you, mister!" the statue shouted. "You now have to pay two hundred rupees! Now come back here!"

"Ha! Come and get my money if you can!" Link taunted. "Oh wait, you're an immobile statue! Loser!" Link shouted, and he continued to dig, not realizing that two hundred rupees had already disappeared from his pocket. "I found a blue rupee!" Link shouted.

"Alright that's it! Now you have to give me all of your money! I warned you!" the statue shouted.

Link screamed when suddenly his wallet flattened out. "My money!"

"I warned you, now stop your digging or worse things will happen!" the statue said.

"Link, let's go already!" Ciela shouted.

"Wait, let's just dig some more and get more money! He can't take anything else!" Link said, as he quickly uncovered one rupee. "Yes!" Link shouted.

"That's it, you are banned from this place!" the statue shouted.

"Nooooo!" Link shouted as he was suddenly warped in front of the statue.

"It figures, the one time I get a visitor after three hundred years, and it just had to be you!" the statue grumbled angrily.

"I want to dig again! Here's fifty rupees!" Link said, before he remembered that he didn't have any money anymore.

Both the statue and Ciela gave an annoyed sigh. "Link, let's just go," Ciela said grumpily.

"And if you want to dig here again, you have to pay three hundred rupees! Until then, you are banned from the digging area!" the statue said.

"Darn!" Link shouted. He was about to hit the statue with his sword when Ciela grabbed him and dragged him back to the ship. As soon as the two had climbed aboard their ship, Link started to laugh when he saw Linebeck, who was being forced to do a puppet show for Marin, who was sitting on the floor and clapping happily with her wings. "Poor Linebeck, he's always stuck entertaining the younger ones," Ciela said, right before joining in with Link's laughter. Linebeck, who had, up to this point, been unaware of their return, quickly stood up and stuffed his hand puppets into his pockets. Marin instantly stopped her joyous clapping and hissed angrily at the man before flying down into the engine room, upset over the sudden ending of the show. "So, did you find anything good?" Linebeck asked, scowling at a still laughing Link. "We found two treasure charts…" Ciela said. "Before we got banned from here. And before we lost _all_of our money!" Ciela shouted this last part at Link, who simply shrugged.

"It's not my fault we have to pay fifty rupees for just ten treasures!" Link argued.

"Fifty rupees is kind of expensive," Linebeck agreed.

Ciela snorted angrily, "Typical."

"What?" Linebeck asked.

"You! That's what! You _never_agree with me!" Ciela shouted.

"Yes I do! I agree with you lots of times!" Linebeck protested.

Link sighed when the two started to argue, again. "I'm going to set a course back for Mercay Island… ok?" the boy said uncertainly.

"While you go running around, having a good time, I get left here to watch the ship and Marin!" Linebeck shouted.

"Oh, well excuse me! I didn't realize that you hated Marin!" Ciela shouted back.

"I don't hate her!"

"Well then, why don't you like spending time with her!?"

"Uh…guys?" Link said, tugging on Ciela's wing gently.

"Link, not now! Linebeck and I are talking! Go play or something!" Ciela snapped.

"Oh fine!" Link shouted, and he went stomping off to get the engine running.

Down in the engine room, Marin was sulking in a corner and grumbling to herself over Linebeck's poor script writing. "Hey Marin," Link greeted the little fairy.

"Where we going now!?" Marin shouted excitedly as Link started to randomly push the buttons on the engine in an attempt to get it to turn on.

"We're off to Mercay! But we have to steer the ship ourselves, Linebeck and Ciela are arguing again."

"They not arguing! They discussing things very loudly!" Marin said, reading out of a thesaurus.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on! To the steering wheel!" Link shouted, and he grabbed Marin before running back outside, leaving the engine sputtering and coughing, as it hadn't been turned on properly. The two youngest ones went running past Linebeck and Ciela (who were now arguing about the safety of the ship), and to the other side of the boat where the wheel sat. "Here we go!" Link shouted, spinning the wheel and pointing the ship in a random direction.

"And I really don't think that this thing is as safe as you say it is!" Ciela shouted.

"It is too safe!" Linebeck protested weakly. Suddenly the man was thrown against the railing as the boat made a sharp turn towards the north. The railing promptly broke, and Linebeck nearly fell into the ocean, proving Ciela right when she said that the ship wasn't that safe. "Who's driving!?" Linebeck shouted. The two looked at each other, "Link." they said at the same time.

"Link, cut it out!" Ciela shouted as they ran over to the boy.

"We're going to Mercay Island!" Link said as Linebeck pushed him away from the wheel and took over.

"No we aren't, Mercay is west of here!" Linebeck said, checking his compass.

"Which is where we're headed!" Link said, rolling his eyes.

"No, we're going north!" Linebeck shouted.

"North! We don't have a sea chart for the Northeastern Sea!" Ciela shouted in a worried voice.

"Well, maybe you should've gotten all the charts while you were at that stupid temple, instead of going back and forth, back and forth!" Linebeck said crossly. Ciela glared at him and was about to say something back when Link interrupted her thoughts, "Yeah, how come we didn't do that? That makes sense!" the boy said. "Ciela, this is all your fault!"

"I fail to see how this is my fault! And why haven't we changed course yet!?" Ciela shouted this question at Linebeck, who was just watching the others curiously.

"Oh, right!" the man said, and he quickly started to turn the wheel. "Uh…it's not working!"

Ciela watched in horror as Linebeck kept turning the wheel, but they still continued on their northerly course. Linebeck finally gave up and slowly turned to face Link and Marin, who waved slowly at him. "Link, Marin, what did you do now?" Linebeck asked tiredly.

"Um, we had a little trouble with the engine… and then the wheel wouldn't stay still, and none of us wanted to hold on to it, so we severed the connection between the wheel and the tiller thing!" Link said, obviously proud of this.

"What?!" Ciela shouted.

"It was Marin's idea!" Link said quickly, pointing at the fairy, who hissed at the boy angrily.

"I cannot believe this!" Ciela shouted angrily. "You two, go to your rooms!"

"But we don't have rooms!" Link whined.

"Then go down below!" Ciela, in all her anger, finally exploded. Everyone else stared at the spot where Ciela had been hovering just a moment before.

"Wow," Link said finally.

"Well that's just great, now we don't have any Spirits with us!" Linebeck said with a sigh. "You two, go to the engine room and think about what you've done!"

"But Linebeck!" Link whined.

"Now, Link!"

"Oh fine!" Link angrily stomped downstairs, grumbling to himself over how unfair Linebeck was being.

"You mad at me too?" Marin asked, giving the sailor the saddest look the man had ever seen.

Unable to resist the sad eyes, Linebeck gave in, "No, not you. You're too young to understand… wait, what am I saying!? You're probably older than me, stupid fairy! Go downstairs!"

Marin hissed furiously at the captain before flying along the same path Link had taken a few seconds before. Linebeck shook his head before opening up a panel on the floor and getting to work on repairing the wheel.

By the time Linebeck had finished his repairs, they had already entered the uncharted northern waters. After calling the other two out of their time out, the captain decided that since they were there, they might as well do a little exploring. Link and Marin cheered about this for awhile, until Linebeck mentioned that Link would have to do all the exploring on his own. After this was said, Marin was the only one who was cheering. A few minutes later, and they arrived at a small island that Linebeck immediately decided to call the Isle of the Dead, which scared Link to no end. "So, Link, ready to go exploring all on your own?" Linebeck asked cheerfully.

"Actually, I-" but the boy didn't get to finish whatever it was he was about to say, as Linebeck had suddenly pushed him off of the boat and onto the island.

"Good luck!" the sailor called down at Link.

"Why did you have to give this place such a scary name!?" Link shouted back as he started to explore the land. He soon found himself inside a cave, and in this cave was a whole row of desks that were covered with journals. "Boring!" Link said as he leafed through one of the journals.

Link waited for a few minutes for Ciela to start yelling at him, but then he remembered that the grouchy Spirit had blown up. The boy sighed and started to read the explorer McNey's books. Link was extremely bored for awhile, until the word treasure popped up on one of the pages. "I love treasure!" Link shouted, and he immediately started to pay more attention. "Normally on a map, up is north, down is south, right is east, and left is west. But looking at a map today, I discovered the secret of this island. This island is shaped like the profile of someone wearing a crown! He is looking east, and if you look closely, you can see his eye and mouth. I'm betting there is a big secret about the Cobble Kingdom hidden here. I still haven't found the treasure that is here." Link read aloud. "What's all this got to do with the map and east, south, north, and west!?" Link shouted. He angrily crossed out the first sentence of the book before skipping through the other exit in the cave, completely ignoring the other books that were there.

Once back outside, Link had to avoid a bunch of walking skeletons that kept trying to kill him. Eventually, Link found a sign that was near a closed off graveyard. "Here rest the six sages to whom the way to the temple is known. Those who do not know will never pass the Phantom Corridor." Link read off of the sign. He pondered on the words for awhile before finally deciding that not being able to go through the Phantom Corridor was probably a good thing. "And what is it with the names?!" Link grumbled as he walked on. "Phantom this, Phantom that! The people here are ever so creative!" After awhile of running away from more monsters, Link finally managed to get inside a large pyramid. Inside this construction was a room that had three other passageways branching out of it in different directions. There were also two signs there, but they, just like the other ones on the island, had no useful information on them at all.

After awhile of considering which way to go, Link decided on the left passage. But when he went through this, he ended up coming back through the right passage. Link gave an annoyed gasp before running through the right one, and then coming back through the left. Link ran back and forth for awhile, trying to figure out how this was happening. After an hour or two, though, he finally gave up, and, glaring around suspiciously, he ran through the passageway that headed straight up. He gave a sigh of relief when he found himself to be in a brand new room. As Link was walking around, he accidentally tripped on a large skeleton. The boy screamed about this for awhile, and then he started to scream even louder when the skeleton started to talk. "Hi there! I'm McNey!" the skeleton said cheerfully.

"The guy who wrote the boring journals?!" Link shouted, his fear instantly forgotten.

"That's me!"

"You're lame!"

"Yeah, I know," the skeleton said sadly. "But I won't be once I help you! Because you're cool! …Or maybe not, but anyway, I'm still going to help you!" the deceased explorer said while Link pouted over not being considered cool. "So, what's your name?" the explorer asked.

"Um, oh! I go my many a different name!" Link said, trying to sound cool.

"So, what are they?"

Link looked slightly upset that he was being asked to say all of his many names, but he quickly covered his disappointment, "I am… Link, Stupid, Boy (that's what my sister always called me), Goro-Cute Little Guy Who Looks Like Green Ice Cream, and UmuhIforgot!" Here Link paused as he went through all the names to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. "I think that's it…"

"Wow! That's a lot! I just go by McNey myself… Tell you what, I'll call you… You know what? You look like a guy I used to know. This guy was a real good friend of mine, his name was Gus! I'll call you Gus!"

"Fine," Link muttered, crossing his arms and pouting.

"So, Gus! What brings you all the way to the Isle of the Dead?" McNey asked conversationally.

Link gasped, "You mean Isle of the Dead is the actual name of this place?!" Link shouted.

"Uh…yeah."

"Linebeck was right! He must have been here before… which means I'm right! We didn't have to get all those stupid sea charts!" Link started to dance around, happy that he had been right for a change.

"So…what brings you here?" McNey asked again after a few minutes.

Link quickly stopped his dancing and turned to face the skeleton again, "Oh, you know…"

"Actually, I don't! That's why I asked!" McNey said cheerfully.

"Um… well I kind of forgot what I was supposed to be doing here…"

"Oh, well I know what I was doing here!" McNey said, as if that would help the boy.

"Great! We'll start with that!" Link said happily.

"Ok, I'm here… I _was_here… to find the treasure of Cobble Kingdom! The Aquanine!"

"Aquanine! The pure metal!? I'm looking for that too!" Links shouted excitedly. "I remembered!"

"Hooray!" both of them shouted.

"So, do you have it?" Link asked after they had stopped cheering.

"Nope!" McNey said, still cheerful.

"What do you mean!?" Link shouted.

"What, nope? It means no, it's a form of negative…"

"I know what it means darn you!" Link shouted. "I meant, why don't you have it!?"

"Oh, I never found it, that's why!"

Link gave a frustrated sigh before sitting down on the cold stone floor, "Well, were you close to finding it?"

"Hmmm, not really."

"Darn!"

"I came in this pyramid because I suspected that a clue was here. But then I got lost, and I went kaput!"

"…Is that even a word?!"

"I think so… anyway, you better leave this place, before you get lost too!"

"Right! Which way is out?" Link said, getting nervous.

"Um…uh…I forgot!"

"What?" Link asked, recognizing one of his names.

"No, I forgot where the exit is!"

"Nooooooo! Wait, does this mean I'm lost, too?"

"Yep!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!!"

Meanwhile, while Link screamed about being lost, Linebeck was trying to keep Marin entertained before she killed him (the fairy got mad if she was bored…). "Ok, we did the puppet show, we blew up half of the island, we even went looking for treasure! Aren't you tired yet!?" Linebeck asked wearily as he dropped the worn out shovel onto the deck of his ship.

"No! I still bored!" Marin shouted.

"Well, you can be bored while you sleep!"

"But I not tired yet! And I still bored! You won't like me if I bored!" Marin said threateningly.

"Alright, alright! What do you want to do next?"

"Blow up other half of island!" Marin said excitedly.

"No way! Link is still there somewhere!"

"So?"

"So!? We need him to explore the islands for us! We're running out of crew to do all the work!"

"Why don't you just hire people?"

"…Huh, I never thought of that! But still, we need Link for now! We can dump him once we get more people!"

"I bored!"

"Alright fine! Here, why don't you color," Linebeck said as he handed the fairy a coloring book and some crayons. "That should keep you busy for awhile!" the captain said happily as he started to head down into the engine room. He stopped short when Marin tapped him lightly on his shoulder. "What now?" Linebeck asked as he turned around.

"I finished coloring!" Marin shouted, and she threw the book back at Linebeck, who caught it in surprise.

"Already?" the man asked as he started to flip through it. "But you just scribbled over it with one color! You're supposed to use different colors…and you're supposed to stay in the lines!"

"That boring! I bored!"

Linebeck gave an annoyed sigh, "Fine! We'll blow up the other half of the island!"

"Yay!" Marin shouted, and she and Linebeck quickly went over to the cannon to prepare it.

While Linebeck was loading the cannon as slowly as he could in order to give Link as much time as possible, Link was still screaming. "I can't be lost! I just can't be!"

"This is why you should always bring a buddy!" McNey lectured.

"Where's yours then, Mr. Know-it-all?" Link asked mockingly.

"Um, mine wasn't too good with maps, actually… This is why you should always bring a buddy who has map skills!" McNey said, still in a lecturing tone.

"Well I used to, but she blew up!" Link protested.

"Ah…fairy?"

"Yes!"

"They're so temperamental these days."

"Tell me about it!" Link said as he finally calmed down enough to sit next to his new found friend. "She was the only one who paid attention to what was going on! Nobody else on this stupid quest pays attention! And none of this would've happened, if Tetra had just given up on getting her stupid gun! I would've invented it eventually!" Link whined.

"You're an inventor then?" the skeleton asked curiously. "You don't really strike me as the inventing type…"

"I sort of got drafted into it," Link explained.

There was silence for a few minutes while Link waited for McNey to say something. "Well? Don't you have something to say?!" Link shouted.

"Oh, sorry. I was nodding," McNey said sheepishly.

"You can't nod! You don't even have a neck!" Link shouted. Then he realized that he was sitting right next to a dead guy, and a few seconds later the boy was running down a randomly chosen passage, his progress marked by the fading screaming. After a long time of running down hallways that looked exactly the same, Link finally came across a large room that had a sort of altar that was in front of a large door. Link ran up to this altar, only to jump back in surprise a moment later when a large ghost appeared. "This is where the dead of Cobble Kingdom lie at rest!" the ghost said with a frown. "I am one of four knights chosen by the king. I am the fourth night, Brant! What are you doing here, human?"

"Ok, first of all, I have a name you know!" Link shouted. "And secondly, you ask what I am doing here, you say!?"

"Yes…"

"That's a secret! Muhahahahahaha!"

"Oh, well if it is a secret, then I will not ask you again… …… ... What is it, what is it, what is it, what is it!?"

"Oh fine, I'll tell you!" Link shouted.

The ghost stopped chanting the same line over and over and started to clap excitedly. "I love secrets! I spread them for all the world to hear… Uh…I mean, I keep them for eternity, because I am an honorable knight!"

"Yeah, whatever. Do you wanna hear my secret or not!?" Link shouted.

"Oh, sorry! Go ahead!" the ghost said cheerfully.

"Sheesh, no wonder the other knights killed you!" Link said.

"Who told you that?!"

"It says on the altar thing there…" Link said, pointing to the altar that the ghost was hovering over. "Brant is a rotten liar and doesn't keep secrets. Therefore we have abandoned him in this room, where he will be too stupid to try and find his way out."

The ghost started to laugh jovially, "Those other knights were always joking around! They were always making me laugh!"

Link stared at the ghost in amazement, wondering if it was even possible for someone to be dumber than him. Eventually the ghost stopped laughing, "So… what's your secret? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tel-"

"Shut up!" Link shouted. "I'll tell you my secret right now…" Link paused dramatically to build up the suspense, "I'm on a very important quest!" Link whispered conspiratorially, even though no one else was there. The two looked around the room quickly just to make sure that there wasn't someone sneaking around. "I'm looking for a pure metal…the Aquanine!"

"That's it?" the ghost asked disappointedly.

"Pretty much!" Link said cheerfully. "I need it to make a shiny sword, so that I can defeat some starving guy, Bellum, so that I can return Tetra back to normal, so that I can get my wallet!" Link said, all in one breath.

"Wow! That's quite a quest! I went on a quest once! It was to save a beautiful princess!"

"Zelda?" Link asked curiously. "Although she isn't that pretty…"

"No! I don't know any Zelda anyway!" the ghost said, crossing his arms. "I rescued the beautiful princess Fluffy!"

"What are you talking about?" Link asked, backing away from the ghost slightly.

"She was my doggie! She was captured by the evil neighbor! He said she barked too much, but I knew better! That was just an excuse so he could go about his evil plans!"

"Which were what, exactly?" Link asked with a frown.

"To capture Princess Fluffy! Duh!"

"But you said… Oh forget it! Do you know where the Aquanine is?"

"Aquanine!? I sure do! It was a very important secret that only we four knights knew, and the king!"

"Oh, so that's why the others left you here, you told everyone where the Aquanine is!" Link said, nodding sagely.

The ghost gasped in surprise, "How do you know so much!? Are you…" here the ghost paused and looked around quickly. "Are you… psychic?"

"No! Now tell me where the darn Aquanine is already!"

"Aquanine!? Hey, I know where that is!" the ghost said happily.

"Yes, I know," Link grumbled.

"Follow meeeeeeee!" the ghost shouted as he disappeared suddenly into the wall.

"Ok," Link said with a shrug, and he then endeavored to walk continually into the wall. The ghost came back a few minutes later and he frowned down at Link, who was still walking into the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Following you!" Link shouted. "Did you know that if you keep walking into a wall, eventually, after a long long time, you'll go right through it!"

"No! That's neat! I wonder if it'll work for me!" the ghost said, and he went through the wall and then came back happily. "It really does work!"

"That's because you're a ghost you fool!" Link shouted, still banging into the wall.

"Hmm, this isn't working… Hey, I'll open the door for you!" the ghost said.

"There's a door?!" Link shouted. "Why didn't you just open that first?!"

"I forgot about it! Here we go! Follow meeeeee!" the ghost shouted, and he went flying up a long flight of stairs that had been behind the large door.

Once Link had climbed up, he found himself to be back outside. The ghost was hovering over a large chest, clapping happily. "Here we are!" the ghost said.

"Excellent! Soon the Aquanine will be mine!" Link shouted. He quickly opened the chest, only to be disappointed a few seconds later when he saw that all that was inside was a necklace. "What's this!?" Link shouted.

"Oh oh oh, that is the Regal Necklace! You need that to get to the Isle of Ruins! It is there, that you will find King Mutoh, and the Aquanine!"

"Fine…but do I have to wear it?" Link whined. "I'll look silly!"

"Well of course you have to wear it! It's a necklace after all! Hey, you can just keep it in your pocket! That'll count!"

"But you said that… never mind. Well, thanks, Brant. I'll be going now!"

"Ok, so long!"

"So long loser!" Link shouted, and he jumped off of the cliff and landed in the water, just as a large cannon ball came flying into the island, destroying it. "Wow!" Link shouted as he quickly swam out of the way of the large chunks of land that were the only remaining pieces of the island.

Link gave a shrug and then swam over to the ship, where Linebeck and Marin were laughing happily. "We sure got that island!" Linebeck said cheerfully.

"You're the ones who did that!?" Link shouted. "I could've been killed!"

"Hey Link! You're alive!" Linebeck said happily before he pulled the boy out of the water and onto his ship. "We weren't sure if you had gotten off the island yet or not…"

"But you decided to blow it up anyway!?" Link shouted, shaking his head to get the water out of his hair.

"Well…um, it was her idea!" Linebeck shouted, pointing at Marin, who waved cheerfully.

"Great, now she's in charge," Link grumbled crossly.

"Is not! I'm the captain!" Linebeck shouted.

"Then why is the fairy the one with the hat?" Link asked. Linebeck turned sharply to see Marin wearing a ship captain's hat, which was so large that it covered her whole body, making it look like it was just a hat flying around. "A hat does not make a captain!" Linebeck said, but he tried to swipe the hat from Marin anyway. The fairy hissed angrily before flying off, still wearing the hat. "I'm still captain, with or without that hat! That hat…that cool looking, wonderful, captain's hat!" Linebeck began to mutter.

"Yeah… we got a new destination to go to!" Link said.

"Really?" Linebeck asked, instantly snapping out of his thoughts. "Where to now?"

"The Isle of Ruins! Here, we'll need this to get there!" Link said, handing Linebeck the necklace.

"Oh but, I'd look silly wearing this! Do I have to wear it?" Linebeck whined.

"That's what the ghost said!" Link said, right before cackling maniacally.

"Oh, fine. But I won't like it!" Linebeck said.

After a few minutes, they were off once again to their new destination, leaving behind the now obliterated Isle of the Dead.

* * *

And, in case if you were wondering, a person really can go right through a wall if they keep walking into it! Of course, it takes a very long time. I read this in a theoretical physics book; if you walk into a wall once every second, after a long time (pretty much the current age of the known universe, maybe even longer), there's a chance you'll go right through it! Unfortunately, this can't really be proven in practice, since people don't live that long. But it's still a fun thought!


	9. Chapter 9

Ciao! Grazie per la recensione! Ecco il prossimo capitolo, spero vi piacerà!

(Hello! Thanks for the review! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!) This one is in Italian! Yay! I wonder what langauge I will use next...this is kind of fun! :-)

* * *

Chapter 9

The Phantom Sword and Pirate Fencing

"Link, I don't know about this…" Linebeck said concernedly as they approached the Isle of Ruins. Guarding this island was a large cyclone that was somehow staying in one place.

"It'll be fine, as long as we have that necklace!" Link said excitedly as they approached the strong winds.

"Ok…" Linebeck said uncertainly.

"Man the cannon!" Marin shouted suddenly. She was still wearing her large hat, much to Linebeck's annoyance, as he really wanted that hat.

"We don't need the cannon!" Link shouted back, but the crazy fairy was already blasting away in random directions, wasting all of their bombs. While Link went chasing after Marin to try and get her to stay still, Linebeck was left alone to steer the ship into their possible doom. Just as his ship neared the large, stationary cyclone, the aforementioned cyclone suddenly died. The strong, swirling winds reverted to a calm, welcoming breeze, and the entire crew of three started to cheer. "Did you see that, kid?!" Linebeck shouted at Link excitedly. "I guess that story about the necklace was true after all!" he said, ignoring Link's protests that his name wasn't 'kid'. They were soon docked at the Isle of Ruins, which definitely appeared to be ruined. Most of it was just specks of land separated by the sea, and there was only one large area of land, which was where the group was now standing. "Look at this island!" Linebeck said.

"I am, fool!" Link shouted, but he was ignored.

"It's such a weird shape! This just can't be natural! I think it's safe to say that this is Cobble Kingdom!"

"How do you know? I've seen stranger shaped islands, fool!" Link shouted, glaring at Linebeck.

"Well, have fun exploring this place! I'll be with the ship! Here, take Marin with you!" the captain said, throwing the fairy at Link and grabbing her hat in one deft movement.

"Why do I have to bring her?" Link whined.

"Because, she's bothering me…uh, I mean… you looked so lonely without a fairy friend! You need a fairy friend! And since Ciela isn't here, you're stuck with Marin!" Linebeck said cheerfully as he went back to his ship.

Link sighed and looked at Marin, who was staring at him with a large grin, "What?" Link asked nervously. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Link shifted his weight from one foot to the other when the fairy still didn't respond. "What!?" Link shouted.

"I like exploring!" Marin shouted finally, hitting Link over the head with the shovel that she had stolen from Link, who, in turn, had stolen it from an Anouki.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go," Link said, and he went marching off, not even bothering to check to make sure that Marin was following.

As the two explored the island, they found a large pyramid sitting in the middle of nowhere. "These people have a whole Egyptian thing going on," Link commented. He sighed when he realized that Marin had no idea what he was talking about, if she had even been listening to him in the first place. Link cautiously entered the pyramid, and then started to scream when he saw a ghost who resembled Brant in almost everything but the color of his clothes. Marin started to try and hit the ghost with her shovel, but the item went right through him. "Would you two stop that!" the ghost shouted after a few minutes. Link instantly stopped screaming, and Marin quickly threw the shovel at Link. "Ow! Watch it!" Link shouted as the shovel hit him.

"Silence!" the ghost shouted. "Now, my name is Bremeur. I am the third knight who serves the king."

"Serves? You mean you're still serving him?!" Link shouted. "What is wrong with that king of yours?! You're dead for crying out loud! When do you get to retire?"

"Never," the ghost sniffed sadly. "We signed the contract thingy before reading it…"

"Haha! Stupid ghosts!" Link shouted.

"Anyway, you, boy with the Regal Necklace, is something needed from King Mutoh?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have the stupid necklace!" Link shouted.

"Oh… well… we can just pretend!"

"Ok, works for me!" Link said with a shrug.

"Great! Now, do you need something from King Mutoh or not!?"

"I need the Aquanine!" Link said.

"I see, you seek the pure metal to defeat a great monster?"

"He's not really that great… he eats people!"

"I see, well, King Mutoh did have the pure metal, but then a monster entered his temple, awakening the king from his sleep! He gets very angry if he is awakened without getting his twenty-four hours…"

"Twenty-four?! He sleeps all day? What does he do for the next day?"

"He sleeps some more!"

"So he just sleeps all the time, that's boring!"

"Do not call the king boring, fool!" the ghost shouted.

"Hey, I'm not a fool!" Link shouted back.

"Right… so, will you help the king? Will you enter his temple and slay the monster?"

"Nope!"

"Then get out of here!"

"Never!"

Link, Marin, and Bremeur stared at each other awkwardly for a few minutes before the ghost tried asked Link again. "Will you enter the temple and slay the monster?"

"Nope!"

"Then get out of here!"

"Never!" Link shouted. And once again they stared at each other for another few minutes until the ghost asked again. This went on for quite awhile, until Link finally got bored and said that he would help. "Great!" the ghost said cheerfully. "In order to enter the temple, this land must be resurrected!"

"Resurrected?! How can you resurrect land!? It's not even alive to begin with!"

"Well, so? That's not my problem!" the ghost said, pouting.

"Ok, you know what? I'm tired of talking to all these low ranking people! Take me to the first knight!" Link shouted.

"Never!" the ghost shouted, and then he started to cackle maniacally. "Now go resurrect the darn land! The second knight, Doylan, will tell you how!"

"But I want to see the first one!" Link whined.

"Get moving!" the ghost shouted, and he warped Link to another pyramid without warning the boy of the traps that were in that particular tomb.

"Talking to ghosts!" Marin said happily as they entered the pyramid.

Inside, they had to avoid all sorts of dangerous things, such as skeletons that came to life, large boulders that were rolling around the narrow passageways, and large spikes that flew towards them as they passed by. After running through a hallway that had a whole row of such spikes, Link finally made it to a flight of stairs, only to fall into a bottomless pit of doom as he stepped onto a trap door in the floor. Somehow, the boy fell all the way around the world and then ended up back where he had fallen. Link and Marin looked at each other before carefully skirting the hole and climbing up the stairs. They soon found themselves to be in a large room that had yet another altar type thing in it. And, hovering over this altar type thing, was another ghost. "Greetings and salutations!" the ghost said, a small book in his hands. "I am the second knight, Doylan!"

"What's with the book?" Link asked, pointing at the object.

"Nothing!" Doylan shouted, and he threw the book away from him. He had intended it to land in back of himself, but he threw it the wrong way and it ended up landing right at Link's feet. "Darn!" the ghost shouted as Link picked it up.

"What it is?" Marin shouted.

Link opened up the book and skimmed through a few pages, the ghost staring at him anxiously the whole time. "It's a boring book of poems!" Link shouted, throwing the book back at the ghost, who quickly caught it and gave it a hug before hiding it in back of him. "Well I need _something_ to do! I've been sitting around in this stupid building for centuries now!"

"Why don't you just leave?" Link asked.

"Because, the king told me to stay here!" the ghost said. "Honestly, it's sort of obvious! Anyway, what are you even doing here? This is my house! You can't just come barging in here like you own the place!"

"Um… the third knight sent us here to resurrect the land…" Link said hesitantly.

Doylan gave a disgusted sigh, "Don't tell me you actually think the land can be brought back to life, too! This is the tenth group of people he's gotten for his stupid quest! The man's insane! I voted for him to be demoted to fourth knight, but I suppose that Brant took the cake, what with him spilling out everyone's secrets. And he was a knight too!"

"I don't actually think the land can be brought to life!" Link shouted, interrupting the knight's ranting.

"Oh…you don't? Well, that's good then! But then, why are you here?"

"I just need to talk to your stupid king so I can get the stupid pure metal from him!"

The ghost gasped, "How dare you! The king is not stupid!"

"The man sleeps twenty-four/seven! He's not using his brain, so he's gotta be dumb by now!"

The ghost pondered Link's words for a few minutes before finally sighing, "Maybe you're right… But you won't be able to talk to him here, anyway! The king's temple is closed off, unless you can get permission from Max."

"Who's Max?" Link asked in a bored voice.

"He's the first knight."

"There, you see!" Link said in an annoyed voice to Marin. "We'd probably already have the darn metal by now if we had just talked to the first knight, first!"

"Well, you can't talk to the first knight unless you drain the water off of this island. Here, use this key back at Bremeur's tomb!" the ghost said cheerfully as he tossed a large key at Link.

After Link had caught it, he shouted out his usual farewell (so long loser!), and then went running all the way back to the other pyramid. Once inside, Link threw the key at the third knight, who was spinning around on the floor. "Hey there, what did you get?" the ghost asked as the key passed right through him. "Oh hey look, a key!" the ghost picked it up and examined it closely. "Hey, this key will bring the land back to life! Good job!"

"Yeah, whatever," Link said in a bored voice while Marin started to try and get the key back from the ghost. Link watched their tug-of-war game for a few minutes before finally jumping up and grabbing the key from them both. "Hey!" they both shouted as Link ran over to a pillar and stuck the key in.

"There, now stop clowning around!" Link shouted as the water on the island started to slowly drain.

"Clowns?! Where!?" the ghost shouted suddenly, and he quickly went flying out of the tomb. A few minutes later the ghost came back, smiling sheepishly, "I'm scared of clowns…"

"No, really?" Link asked, feigning surprise. "I would've never guessed! Well, we're out of here. So long loser!" Link shouted, and he and Marin quickly left the pyramid and made their way to the first knight's tomb.

After spending a few hours trying to figure out how to actually get to the pyramid, Link and Marin finally entered the large building. Once they were inside, another ghost greeted them cheerfully. "Hi! I'm Max! I'm the first knight! All will bow down before me! Gwahahahahahaha!"

"Um… we need to see the king…" Link said uncertainly.

"Boring!" Max shouted. "Let's play a game instead! I'll give you a riddle, and you answer it! If you answer right, I'll take you to the king, personally! And if you get it wrong, I'll take you to the king, personally!"

"But, that's the same thing…"

"Yep! If you win, you get what you want! If you lose, you get to see the angry king who will most likely kill you the moment he sees you!"

Link gave a high pitched scream.

"So, ready for that riddle?" Max asked, his voice still cheerful.

"I guess," Link said miserably.

"Great! Here it is! North, or South?"

". . ."

"Well!?"

"That's the riddle!?"

"Yup!"

"That's not a riddle!" Link shouted.

"Sure it is! Now pick!"

"Fine! Um… North?"

"Wrong! Too bad, you get to see the king!" Max shouted happily.

"Noooooo!" Link shouted.

"Tell you what, you seem like a nice guy…whatever your name is…"

"It's Link… I think."

"Well then, Link, I'll give you a second chance! Ready? East or West?"

"Um…"

"Pick West!" Marin shouted in his ear.

"Are you sure?" Link asked. When the fairy bobbed up and down to nod, Link shouted out West.

"Correct! Congratulations, you get to see the king!"

"Nooooooo! Stupid Marin!" Link shouted as the ghost warped both the boy and Marin away from the pyramid and into another, much larger, one.

"Well, here we are!" Max said as they landed inside a large room that had a large pile of rubble in the very middle. "The king should be around here somewhere… Yep, listen! I hear him!" the ghost said.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, and they could just make out a loud crying from inside a room adjacent to the one they were in. "Hmm, sounds like he still hasn't managed to fall asleep. Oh well, good luck!" Max said, and he quickly disappeared before Link could say anything. Suddenly, a large ghost appeared in front of the boy. He was wearing a crown on his head and a long cloak, though his majestic appearance was slightly ruined by his tear stained face. "Who are you?" the ghost asked, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"I am Link!" Link shouted, as if that explained everything.

"Link, eh? I remember a Link… he was an annoying little fellow. Every time he came around, something bad happened. Ganondorf, a stupid, giant, killer moon…"

"I'm a different Link, fool!" Link shouted. "I know it's a popular name, but you could at least try to keep up with the times! Sheesh!"

"How dare you speak to me that way?!" the ghost shouted. "Do you know who I am?!"

"King Mutoh," Link said in a bored voice.

"Oh… you do know… well then, what is your problem!? You don't speak to royalty that way!"

"I do, because I am Link!"

The king sighed at the boy, "Just like the other one… such rudeness. You must be related to him. What was your father's name?"

"I dunno."

"What do you mean, you 'dunno'?!"

"What I said! I never met him! I just know Granny, and I just recently met Grandpa!"

"I see… I tire of this conversation. And I want to go back to bed! I'm tired! You, take care of the large monster that is disguised inconspicuously as a giant pile of rubble!"

"Never! Wait…what?!"

"I said… You, take care of the large-"

"I heard that! I didn't know that the thing was a monster!" Link shouted as the large pile of rubble started to shake.

"Well of course it is, my dear boy! What did you think it was? Decoration? Kids these days, they have absolutely no common sense!" the king sniffed at Link before disappearing. Link started to scream as the pile of rubble turned into a large, walking…toy thing. Link stopped screaming instantly when he saw this. "Giant…giant toy! I love toys!"

"I'm not a toy!" the monster shouted. "I happen to be a very ingenious piece of engineering!"

"Toy, toy, toy!" Link shouted, jumping up and down excitedly.

"I'm not a toy!!"

"Toy?"

"No!"

"Toy!"

"I said I wasn't a toy!" the monster shouted, causing the whole room to shake. But Link had already grabbed onto the monster's foot and was now hugging the giant toy. "I always wanted a giant toy for my birthday, but Grandma gave me some stupid clothes instead!" Link pouted. He jumped off lightly when the monster started to shake his foot, trying to dislodge the small boy.

"That's it, I'm out of here!" the monster shouted, and he went running outside. At this moment, Marin came flying into the room (even though Link hadn't noticed that she had left), a large hammer in her wings. "Found treasure!" Marin shouted as she started to follow the monster, hitting it with her new hammer. "No Marin, leave the toy alone!" Link shouted, but the two disappeared into the distance as the monster crashed through the walls of the temple and jumped into the ocean. Link sighed before running into the next room, hoping that the king wouldn't be there, and that the pure metal would be. But Link was one of the few people whom bad luck enjoyed following, and so the king was there, but the pure metal wasn't. "Oh, hello," the king said, still crying about not being able to sleep. "Did you get rid of that monster?"

"Sure did!" Link said happily, not realizing that the king was referring to the giant toy.

"Amazing! Only the true hero could do something like that!" the king said amazedly.

"Yes, I know," Link said, smiling smugly.

"Also, the true hero wouldn't have been able to have done all that without the help of the three powerful Spirits!"

"Um, nope! Don't have them!"

"What? But you're supposed to!"

"Well it's not my fault! Two of them melted, and the other one blew up!" Link whined.

"Oh, oh well. I guess the true hero doesn't need them after all… Anyway, since you finally brought silence to my temple, I will grant you the pure metal! I'm tired of it, and it doesn't do anything to help me sleep. If anything, it wakes me up! It always sits there, sparkling, and shining the stupid light in my eyes! Take it already!" the king shouted, and he threw the pure metal at Link, who grabbed it and stuffed into his pocket along with the other two. "Now get out of here, your presence makes me nervous, and I just can't sleep if I'm nervous!" the king said, and he warped Link all the way back to Linebeck and his ship.

"Hey, kid. What's up?" Linebeck asked, not at all fazed by Link's sudden appearance.

"The sky!" Link shouted, answering Linebeck's question.

"Did you get the pure metal?" Linebeck asked.

"Sure did!" Link said happily, showing off the green, sparkling item.

"Hooray!" Linebeck said happily, he stopped his cheering a few minutes later and looked around, "Hey, where's Marin?"

"Behind you," Link said casually.

The captain turned around sharply and then gaped when he saw, wading through the ocean and just visible in the distance, a large walking monster that was being chased by Marin with a hammer. "Well, she's having fun at least," Linebeck said after a few minutes of silence. "Ready to go back to Zauz and get the sword made?"

"Yes!" Link shouted happily, and the two quickly jumped back onto the ship and set off, picking Marin up along the way and leaving behind a very relieved monster, as the fairy had almost destroyed him. As the ship started to head west, they accidentally crashed into another boat that was sailing around. "Watch where you're going you fool!" Link shouted, shaking his fist angrily at the boat. When no one immediately responded, Link gasped and then announced that he was going to board the other ship. "I'll get an apology if it's the last thing I do!" Link shouted, and he leaped aboard while Linebeck just watched. "Ahha! I demand an apology!" Link shouted as soon a he had entered the boat. He screamed when he saw the inside of the ship. The walls were decorated with painted rainbows and flowers; paper clouds were hanging from the ceiling, swinging around as the boat bobbed along on the waves. "What is this place!?" Link shouted. Suddenly a man came running down, smiling happily at Link, who was even more freaked out now than before.

"Hi there!" the man shouted happily. "What is my name you ask?" the man said, even though Link hadn't had the chance to say anything. "Why, my name is…uh… I forgot!" the man screamed.

"That happens to me all the time!" Link shouted, happy that he wasn't the only one that this unfortunate thing happened to.

"Well, you can just call me…The Man of Smiles! Thomas for short!"

"How did you get Thomas from The Man of Smiles?!" Link shouted.

"Well, if you abbreviate each word, you get Tmos, which sounds like Thomas!"

"No it doesn't! I'll just call you Smiley!" Link said, cackling maniacally.

"Smiley? Darn! I don't like it! Oh well, what should I call you?"

"Who me?" Link asked. "My name is… uh…I forgot!"

"That happens to me too!" Thomas said happily. "I'll just call you Smiley!"

"But that's your name, fool!" Link shouted.

"Oh yeah… well how about just Link then?"

"That's not my name! But it'll do for now," Link said miserably.

"Great! So then, Just Link, what brings you to my boat?"

"I'm here to demand an apology!"

"What for?"

"You crashed into my boat, that's what's for! That's what for? That what's for?"

"I think it's that's what's for's!" The Man of Smiles said with a frown.

"It doesn't matter!" Link said after a few minutes of silence while the both of them tried to figure out the proper way to say it. "I still demand an apology!"

"Oh, ok then! Hey, as an apology, how would you like a gift?"

"I love gifts!" Link shouted happily.

"Great! Would you like a normal gift, or a mysterious gift?"

"What's the mysterious gift?" Link asked.

"It's a new set of clothes! The normal gift is just a boring treasure chart."

"I love treasure! Give it!" Link shouted rudely.

"The mysterious gift it is!"

"Nooooooo!"

"Here you go, guy!"

"Darn!" Link shouted, as he was handed a set of invisible clothes. "These are stupid! I'm not wearing these!"

"Well fine, here, take the normal gift then!" the man shouted crossly.

"Yes! Treasure! It's all mine! Muhahahahahahahahahaha!" Link shouted happily.

"Now get off of my ship!"

"Never!" Link shouted, but he left anyway.

In just a few minutes, Linebeck had his ship moving again as they headed for Zauz's island. After they arrived, the creepy mail carrier came flying over to them, shouting about all the deliveries he had to make. "Here!" the mailman shouted in a flustered tone, handing Link a letter from his bag.

"Yes! A letter!" Link shouted.

"No wait, I like to read them!" the mailman said, and he snatched the envelope back from Link. "Ahem, pay attention! This is a letter from King Mutoh!

Dear Green Guy,

I hate you!

You're friend,

King Mutoh

"Well, that's it! Pay me five rupees!" the mailman shouted.

"What for?!" Link shouted back, even though they were standing right next to each other.

"For kindly reading you the letter!"

"But I didn't ask you to read it, fool!" Link said angrily.

"Well I did, and now I demand a tip!"

"A tip! Well that I can do!" Link said. The mailman happily held his hand out, but Link didn't hand him anything. "Here's a tip! Never climb pine trees, the branches break over the littlest thing! You'd think they'd be extinct by now, for being so weak, go figure," Link said with a shrug.

"…I meant a money tip you fool! Not advice!" the mailman shouted.

Link gasped, "How dare you speak to me that way?! Do you even know who I am!? I am Link! The Hero of Today!"

"Then what are you going to be tomorrow?" the mailman asked curiously.

"Um…tomorrow? Um…uh… do not ask stupid questions! Now be gone!" Link shouted, and he threw the mailman into the ocean. Linebeck and Marin, who had been, up to this point, just watching Link and the mailman's interactions, finally joined the boy on the island as the mailman pulled himself onto a rock to dry his wings out. "Well, here we are! Time to go get the sword made!" Linebeck said cheerfully.

"Yes! Soon, I will be all powerful, then none can stop me, and my all powerfulness! Muhahahahahahaha!"

"Just get moving already!" Linebeck shouted.

"Well fine!" Link said, ceasing his cackling as he marched to Zauz's house. After a few seconds, Linebeck sent Marin with him, as he wanted to spend some time by himself and he was tired of the creepy fairy just staring at him all the time. Once inside, they met the blacksmith, who was dancing around to the tune of 'if you're happy and you know it'.

"Uh…Zauz?" Link said uncertainly as Marin started to clap whenever the song demanded it. "Oy, stupid blacksmith! I have the metals!" Link shouted. Zauz gave a scream and then ran over to his record player and quickly threw the record out the window, where it promptly hit the mailman who had just been about to take off. Marin gave an annoyed hiss before flying outside to get the record back.

"So you have found the three pure metals, eh?" Zauz asked, trying to pretend that nothing had happened. "Great! Give them to me, and I will forge you the Phantom Sword!"

"You know, I was thinking…" Link said as he handed the three metals to the blacksmith. "I want to give my sword a better name!"

"What did you have in mind?" Zauz asked uncertainly as he examining the metals.

"I was thinking, something like… Stupid Fairy!" Link shouted suddenly. Marin laughed as she put the record back on and started to dance again.

"…You want to call your sword Stupid Fairy?! I liked Phantom Sword better!" Zauz shouted as he tossed the metals into his forge.

"No, I don't want to call it Stupid Fairy!" Link shouted.

"Too late, I already engraved it into the blade! Gwahahahahaha!" Zauz shouted.

"How did you do that? The sword isn't even finished yet!" Link shouted back, dodging quickly to the left as Marin suddenly started to slam into the walls in order to stomp her feet, to show how happy she was.

"Well, um, I will engrave it unless you can think of something else! Gwahahahahaha!"

"Fine, I'll be outside, thinking of a better name! Linebeck!" Link shouted as he ran outside, leaving Marin and Zauz to start dancing, leaving the melting metals unattended.

As soon as Link had arrived back at the ship, he started to shout out the story of what had happened inside, with a few added parts, of course. "And then I said, Back, evil beast! You shall not engrave such a thing upon my sword! And then the evilly transformed Zauz said, Oh, but I shall, and there's nothing you can do about it! And then I started to battle the evil blacksmith with my old sword, and he was using his hammers!" Link shouted, swinging his arms around to show how it had been done. Linebeck watched the boy with a raised eyebrow and a bored expression.

…two hours later…

"And then I finally struck my foe down, and turned Zauz to normal! He then said, that unless I find a new name for my sword, he will return to evil again!" Link concluded with a smile. He frowned when he saw that Linebeck had fallen asleep. "Linebeck!" Link whined, pouting at the sailor.

"What? I'm awake!" Linebeck shouted, jumping off of the ground.

"You weren't even listening, were you!?" Link shouted.

"Sure I was! Evil blacksmith, naming the sword, I got it all!" Linebeck protested.

Link glared at him suspiciously, "Ok!" he said after a few minutes. "So, do you have any name ideas?" Link asked.

"Wow, really? You're asking me? This is all so sudden! I don't know what to say!" Linebeck said happily. "This is such an honour! This is-"

"Oh hey look! The mailman is back!" Link shouted, and he went running off. Linebeck sighed sadly as he watched Link run around the island, throwing rocks at the mailman as he flew by.

Finally Link managed to hit the mailman, and the weird man fell to the ground, much to the delight of Link. "Got any mail for me?" Link asked as he tried to grab the mailman's mail bag.

"No!" the mailman snapped, pulling his bag away from the boy.

"Darn!" Link shouted.

"Oh, wait, here's one!" the mailman said as he pulled out a sealed envelope.

"Hooray! Who's it from? Who's it from?"

"I'll tell you, just be quiet!" the mailman shouted. Link quickly sat down on the grass and stared expectantly at the mail carrier. "Ok, ready?"

"Yes!" Link shouted.

"This letter is from Jolene!"

"Darn!" Link shouted.

"She says that it has been a week, and that you should go and meet her so she can return your candy to you!"

"Yes!" Link shouted. "Finally! So long, stupid mailman!"

"Well, don't expect any more mail from me, if that's the way you're going to be!" the mailman shouted after the boy as he went running back to Linebeck. "Stupid kids…" the mailman grumbled as he took off.

"No way!" Linebeck shouted after Link had explained that they had to meet Jolene. "I'm not going to go looking for her! She's crazy!"

"Oh but, she has my candy! And I wants it!" Link hissed.

"Ok, now you're just getting scary!" Linebeck said nervously. "Look, Jolene isn't someone who just gives you back something she's stolen! It's probably a trap!"

"Candy!" Link shouted angrily.

"Oh fine, let's go," Linebeck said miserably.

"Yes!" Link shouted as he pulled the captain onboard. In just a few seconds, they were off. They traveled for a few hours before they finally found Jolene and her ship. After they ran away from her (it was a habit by then), Jolene caught up to them and quickly boarded them. "Darn, ambush! Hide!" Linebeck shouted. The two ran into the engine room, but once again Link was too slow and, once again, he got to meet Jolene. "Ahha! Give me my candy!" Link shouted.

"Never!" Jolene shouted back.

"But you said you would, in your letter," Link whined.

"Oh, that. That was a trap, fool!" Jolene shouted, cackling madly.

"Darn!" Link shouted.

"Told you!" Linebeck shouted from his box.

"Did you hear something?" Jolene asked, she still had horrible hearing.

"That was just Linebeck, he's hiding! But it's a secret, shhhhh!" Link said quietly.

"Oh, ok!" Jolene said, nodding sagely. "Now, I have something to say!"

"What?" Link asked.

"I said that I have something to say!" Jolene shouted.

"I heard you, fool!" Link shouted back.

"Then why did you say what!? Anyway, I have something to say!" Jolene paused here, but Link stayed silent this time. The woman nodded before continuing, "Now, I have set up my genius trap for you, so I can show off my super cool moves! I have studied the art of pirate fencing very carefully, now stay still for a minute!"

"Ok," Link said with a shrug. Jolene started to run around the boy, and a large dust cloud covered everything so no one could see what was going on. In just a few seconds, the cloud disappeared, and surrounding Link was a small, white, picket fence. "Wow! That was fast!" Link complimented the panting pirate.

"Thank you! See, I told you that I perfected my pirate fencing! Now you are stuck here! Muhahahahahaha!" Jolene shouted happily.

Link stared at her for awhile before jumping lightly over the short fence. Jolene's cackling instantly stopped, "Darn you, little boy in green!" Jolene shouted. The woman threw her long cutlass at a box in her frustration. Unfortunately for Linebeck, though, the box she had thrown her sword at was the box that he was currently hiding in. The box shattered into a bunch of very dangerous splinters, revealing the captain to Jolene. "Ahha! I have finally found you, Linebeck!" Jolene shouted, and she began to cackle maniacally some more. After she had stopped laughing, she continued speaking, "It has been a long time since we last met! And now, I want my Treasure back!"

"I don't have it anymore!" Linebeck said, while Link shouted about how much he loved treasure.

"You lost my Treasure!? How could you!?" Jolene shouted angrily.

"It's been over a hundred years, you can't expect it to live that long!" Linebeck protested.

"Wait, the treasure is alive?!" Link shouted in surprise.

"Well yeah!" Jolene said, rolling her eyes at the boy. "Treasure is the name of my doggie! That man stole it from me!" the pirate pointed at Linebeck accusingly.

"You stole a dog?!" Link clucked his tongue disapprovingly at Linebeck.

"She liked me better!" Linebeck argued.

"Did not!" Jolene shouted.

"Did too!" Linebeck shouted back.

"She liked me better, I was the one who fed her!" Jolene said with a pout.

"Well I actually played with her! I bet you don't even know what her favorite game was!"

"Of course I do… it was, um… fetch!" Jolene said.

"Nope! It was chess!"

"…The dog played chess?" Link asked incredulously.

"She was quite good at it too," Linebeck said cheerfully.

"I bet she beat you at it!" Link shouted, laughing at the sailor.

"I don't know anything about that!" Linebeck snapped.

"Well, since you don't have Treasure anymore, you'll just have to find me a new one!" Jolene said suddenly.

"What!? Why me?" Linebeck whined.

"Because you're the one who stole my other one!" Jolene shouted. "Duh!"

"I'm not buying you another dog! We're on a very important quest right now!"

"Guy, guys!" Link shouted suddenly. "I have a solution!" Everyone turned to look at him in surprise. "Here!" Link said, and he handed Jolene a small rock.

"This is just a stupid rock!" Jolene shouted angrily.

"Jolene! Don't speak like that in front of Mr. Immobile! You'll hurt his feelings!" Link scolded.

Jolene gave out a short scream before hugging the rock, "I'm sorry Mr. Immobile! I'll never call you stupid again!" Jolene said, and she went running back to her ship.

"A pet rock?" Linebeck asked with a surprised expression.

"Yep! Pet rocks never leave!" Link said cheerfully.

"Huh. Well, we'd better head back to Zauz, before he engraves that one name on your sword," Linebeck said as he started up the engine.

In just a few minutes, they had made it back to the island, and Link went running as fast as he could, still trying to come up with a name. Such a speedy arrival, however, hadn't been necessary, as the blacksmith still hadn't even started to shape the sword and was still dancing. "If you're happy and you know it, and you really want to show it, if you're happy and you know it, do all three!" Zauz shouted. Both he and Marin suddenly started clap, and then they stomped around, and then they both shouted out 'hooray!'.

"Let's do it again!" Zauz shouted as the record came to a stop.

"Thirtieth time!" Marin shouted. They both stopped short when they saw Link standing in the doorway and staring at them with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Is the sword done yet!?" Links shouted after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Um… almost!" Zauz said, and he quickly pulled out what was left of the metal and started to hammer away at it, glancing in fear at Link every now and then.

"Here it is!" Zauz said after awhile. With a flourish, he handed Link the smallest dagger the boy had ever seen.

"What the heck is this!? This isn't a sword!" Link shouted.

"Um, well, apparently, you can't leave metal in the furnace thingy for a long amount of time, otherwise it sort of…disappears…" Zauz laughed nervously. "You learn something new everyday, don't you!"

Link glared angrily at the man.

"But, um, the good news is, this thing is so small, the name you picked won't fit on it anyway! See, there's always a silver lining!"

"How am I supposed to kill the giant monster, Bellum, with this scrawny thing?!" Link shouted.

"Um… attach it to a pole? Yes! Attach it to a pole! I think I have one here somewhere!" Zauz said, and he started to rummage around in his closet. After a few minutes, the blacksmith came back, proudly holding a large pole in his hands. "Here we are!" Zauz said as he quickly taped the mini-dagger onto the large pole. "There! Now you won't have to touch that dagger with a ten foot pole!" Zauz burst into laughter, "Get it? Because you don't touch things that you don't like… and it's a ten foot pole… never mind."

Link just continued to glare at the tall blacksmith.

"Uh…well, good luck with that!" Zauz said, and he quickly pushed Link outside and then bolted his door shut. He gave a sigh of relief and turned around, only to scream when he saw Link glaring at him through the window. "We're closed!" Zauz shouted, and he ran around the room, boarding up all of his windows.

* * *

Muhahahahaha! Things aren't looking too good for poor Link right now! First he loses his powerful Spirits, then he doesn't get the all-powerful Phantom Sword! Whatever will he do! Well, you might not find tomorrow, because the last chapter is still being written! Sorry! I'll try to finish it by tomorrow, I will stay up all night and work on it! Maybe...probably not. But I will work on it! Sometime... :-) Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the final chapter! Sorry it took me so long to get it up, I had it finished yesterday, but my computer refused to work that day :-(

But now I managed to get it to work, by promising to not water my plants while it is sitting next to them (guess it doesn't like water, go figure...)

* * *

Chapter 10

Clones and Link's Wallet and The End

"I…can't…take it anymore!!" Linebeck shouted, hitting his head against the ship's railing. Marin had stolen the blacksmith's record player, and she had been continually playing the 'if you're happy and you know it' song for over two days as they traveled back to Mercay Island. "Make it stop!" Link shouted as he ran around the ship frantically. The fairy had hidden her new music player, somewhere where no one could find it. "We'll just have to blow up the whole ship!" Link shouted finally, beginning to cackle maniacally.

"No, Link! Nooooooo!" Linebeck shouted, grabbing the bombs from the boy before he could throw them. "Violence isn't the answer! Besides we need the ship! …We'll have to kill the fairy!"

"I thought you said violence wasn't the answer!" Link shouted over Marin's clapping and cheering.

"Sometimes, you have to do things you don't want to do, in order to survive! Now let's get her!" Linebeck shouted. Suddenly the two had large pitchforks and torches in their hands, and they were soon chasing the little fairy around the ship.

"Running from angry villagers!" Marin shouted excitedly as she flew over the railing and hovered over the water. Link and Linebeck, who had been focused on the fairy and not on where they were going, followed Marin into the air and soon found themselves in the ocean. "Stupid fairy!" Link shouted as soon as the two had resurfaced. Marin just cackled happily before going back to the ship. "Hey, don't leave us here! There's no islands here!" Linebeck shouted as the ship started to move away. Marin gave a frustrated sigh, but then she swung the salvage arm around and picked them out of the water before dropping them onto the deck. "Ahha! Now we'll get her!" Link shouted as soon as they had landed.

Linebeck sighed and grabbed the boy before he could go running off, "We've arrived at Mercay. Let's forget the fairy for now," he said.

"Fine!" Link said, pouting.

"Well, get going! Good luck fighting Bellum, and all that. And don't forget your Phantom Dagger!" Linebeck said cheerfully.

"I hate you," Link said as he grabbed the large pole that had the dagger tied to it.

The boy shot another glare at Linebeck, who was smiling happily, before running towards the Temple of the Ocean King. Before he could make it there, though, Oshus jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of Link, who started to scream. "Would you stop that!" Oshus shouted after a minutes. Link quickly stopped his high-pitched screaming and glared at the old man, "What do you want anyway?" Link asked.

"I'm here to empower your new sword with the Sand of Hours! Meet me at my house!" Oshus said cheerfully.

"Why don't you just do it here?" Link asked, frowning.

"Don't question your elders, fool!" Oshus shouted, hitting Link with his staff. "Now go to my house!"

"Never!" Link shouted, but he followed the Ocean King towards the small house anyway.

Once they were inside, Oshus turned to face Link, "Now, Link. Give me the Phantom Sword and the Phantom Hourglass!"

"Ok…" Link said as he handed the requested items over.

"Now, with the sand inside the… What the heck is this!?" Oshus shouted, waving the small dagger around in the air.

"Um, that's the Phantom Dagger…" Link said hesitantly.

Oshus glared at the young boy.

"Zauz left it in the furnace thingy for too long…"

"You honestly think I'm going to believe that!?" Oshus shouted. "You honestly think that I'm going to believe that the most skillful blacksmith in the world, the one who crafted many a weapon for me a long time ago, made a mistake!?"

"Well, yeah!" Link said, crossing his arms. "It was his fault!"

"Well, I think it's yours! And now I can't do anything with this stupid thing!" Oshus shouted as he threw the dagger back at Link, who started to scream the minute he saw the small blade heading towards him. "I was _going_ to empower the blade with more super powers, but nooooo! It won't be able to hold any more powers, with that size!"

"Super powers?" Link asked curiously after he had ran away from the dagger.

"No! No super powers for you!" Oshus shouted. "You'll just have to kill Bellum without the Sand of Hours on your sword!"

"Darn!" Link shouted. "Oh well. Can I at least have my Hourglass back? I kind of need it."

"No Hourglass for you! Muhahahahahahaha!" Oshus shouted, and he dumped all of the sand outside through his window.

"Noooooo!" Link shouted. "Now how am I supposed to get to Bellum!?"

"Oh…oops! I forgot about that!" Oshus said. "Oh well. You'll just have to kill Bellum without the Sand of Hours on your sword, and without the Hourglass protecting you!"

"Darn!" Link shouted.

"Well, good luck with that, then!" Oshus said, and he threw Link outside, along with the dagger, before quickly closing the door. "Muhahahahahahahaha!" Oshus shouted as soon as his door was locked.

"He's lost it," Link commented before casually making his way to the Temple. Before he could even get there, however, Linebeck jumped out from behind some bushes in an attempt to scare the boy. It worked; Link started screaming the minute Linebeck had shouted 'boo!'. "Link, it was just a joke!" Linebeck shouted over Link's screams.

"You're mean!" Link shouted back, finished screaming for the moment.

"Oh, it's you. What? There are times when I want to be alone too!" Linebeck said suddenly.

Link stared at him, "Ok… I'll just be going now…"

"But look at you, kid! You've got the Phantom Sword!"

"…No I don't, fool!" Link shouted.

"That means you can enter the Temple of the Ocean King and beat that beast!"

"I know what it means, fool!" Link shouted, but he was ignored as Linebeck went through his speech that he had been planning since he had met the boy.

"That's right! It's time to finally return Tetra back to normal and save the day!" Linebeck said cheerfully.

"And get my wallet!" Link reminded the man with a pout.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't get yourself done in!"

"Done in!? What's that supposed to mean?!" Link shouted, starting to panic.

"It means die, fool! I think… Anyway, where was I?" Linebeck started to skim through the piece of paper he had with him. "Let's see, you have the Phantom Sword…don't get done in…yada yada…here we are! Yeah, that's right, all I do around here is mop decks!"

"Ok…"

"That's what you think? Kid, adventuring with you has given me a taste of what it's like to be a hero!"

"Really?" Link asked, frowning in surprise.

"Not really, but I wrote this speech before I actually got to know you. Now, stop interrupting me!"

"Oh fine!"

"But here we part. It's all up to you now! I'll just be here, mopping the deck!" Linebeck said, and he pulled a wet mop out of his pocket and started to clean the grass.

"Ok then, um… Are you done now, or what?" Link asked. "Because I kind of have to get going…"

"Oh! That's right! One more thing! Hey, Ciela!"

"Ciela isn't here fool!"

"Yeah, whatever. Take care of the kid! You look out for him, got it!?"

The two were silent for a few minutes. "Can I go now?" Link asked.

"Sure, see you!" Linebeck said, and he went skipping off, back to his ship.

"Everyone is going crazy around here!" Link shouted as he ran over to the temple. As soon as he had arrived, he was surprised to see both Oshus and Marin waiting there for him near the entrance. "'Hoy there small fry!" Marin shouted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Link asked.

"I'm here to dump Marin on you, loser!" Oshus shouted before cackling maniacally. "And besides, you need someone who can carry the hammer!"

"What are you talking about?! I can carry it!" Link whined. He pulled the large hammer our of his pocket and started to try and swing it around. He ended up falling to the floor as the hammer was too heavy for him. "Darn!" Link shouted.

"I'll do it!" Marin shouted, and she picked up the hammer with ease and threw it inside the temple before following it.

"Well, good luck in there, loser!" Oshus shouted, as if loser was Link's new name.

"Why can't you do something?" Link whined. "So far, you haven't done anything helpful, at all!"

"That's because I'm old! Old people don't have to do anything useful if they don't want to! Now get in there!" Oshus shouted, and he threw Link inside before running back to his house.

After Link had recovered from his hard landing, he stood up to see Marin hitting the talking skeletons with her hammer. "Marin, stop that!" Link shouted.

"Hey, thanks for saving us!" one of the skeletons said happily after Marin had stopped.

"Yeah, whatever," Link said.

"Hey, since you're so helpful, we'll help you!"

"Hooray!" both Link and Marin cheered.

"That's right! If you pay us, we'll give you hints!"

"How much?" Link asked curiously.

"Um, one hundred rupees?"

"Booooo!" both Link and Marin booed.

"Never mind, Marin, go get them!" Link said casually.

"Muhahahahahahaha"! Marin shouted as she started to continue hitting the skeletons with her hammer.

After a few minutes of doing this, the temple started to shake. "Now look at what you did!" Link scolded Marin as the room they were in started to suddenly fall. Both of them screamed, even though Marin wasn't as scared as she let on, seeing how she still managed to continue hitting the skeletons. The room finally stopped falling, and the two of them were thrown to the ground at the sudden drop in speed. "We underground now!" Marin said happily. She suddenly put on a large yellow helmet that had a small flashlight on it and put it on.

"You have a light bulb too!?" Link shouted. "How come everyone but me has one!?"

"Don't know!"

"Fine, let's just go," Link said miserably.

They left the room and found themselves in another, larger one. This one had a pool of water in it, and a small bridge crossed it and led towards a large, steep flight of stairs. Link shrugged and ran over the bridge. Marin followed, hitting the bridge as she went with her large hammer. Just as they made it across, the bridge collapsed, unable to stand the constant beating that the hammer was giving out. "Marin, now we can't get back!" Link whined.

"I can!" Marin shouted, flying back and forth very quickly in order to prove it.

"Fine, but _I _can't get back! And that's more important anyway!"

"I can get back!" Marin shouted.

"Oh forget it! It looks like there's only one way to go now!" Link said, and he grabbed Marin before running up the stairs, ignoring Marin's protests that they were leaving the hammer behind.

After they had climbed the stairs, they were inside an even larger room. This one had a small pool of water in the center of the floor, and stairs spiraled upwards to other floors. By this time, Link was very tired from the long climb, Marin was very angry over losing the hammer, and the large monster that was flying around was very embarrassed on being caught in the middle of his dance recital. Bellum, as that was the monster that was there, quickly stopped spinning around and turned to face the intruders. One of them, the green one, was pointing at it and screaming at the top of his lungs, and the fairy was flying in circles around the screaming boy, shouting about how she needed the hammer. "You must be Bellum!" Link shouted after a few minutes of just screaming. The monster just rolled its eyes at the boy. "Ahha! I knew it! Bring it! I need my wallet!" Link shouted. "Wallet!!" Link shouted, using this word as a battle cry as he started to charge the monster, his large pole with the dagger tied to it pointing right at Bellum. The monster dodged easily to the side, and Link went running right past him, unable to stop from his very fast pace.

"Stupid Bellum!" Link shouted as he tried to pull the dagger from the wall where it was currently stuck.

"I'm hungry! And you look yummy!" Bellum shouted. Link screamed and then quickly abandoned the dagger as he went running around the room.

"I'm not tasty at all!" Link shouted while Bellum just watched the boy with a confused expression.

"I eat the life force you fool!" Bellum shouted.

"Oh! Wait…does this mean I'll be a statue too!?"

"Um, probably."

"Noooooo! I need to get my wallet first! Here, take this instead!" Link said, and he threw Marin at the monster. Bellum gave a tired sigh when Marin started to hit the monster with her squeaking balloon hammer.

"I can't take it anymore!!" Bellum shouted, and he quickly jumped into the pool and disappeared, much to Marin's disappointment.

"Yes! I got it!" Link said happily.

"Got it! Got it!" Marin shouted, dancing around.

"Go me! I am Super Link, and soon I will have my wallet!" Link shouted. "Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!" Just as the boy had stopped his mad laughter, a large green light came flying towards him. "Nooooooo!" Link screamed.

The light stopped right in front of him, and a few minutes later it faded away, leaving behind three fairies whom Link recognized. "Link, you're such an idiot!" Ciela shouted.

"Noooooo! They're back!" Link shouted, shaking his fist angrily at the ceiling. "Whhhhhyyyyyyy!!"

"Link, stop being so dramatic!" Ciela shouted.

"Darn! Fine. Hey, why are you back anyway? You all died!"

"Well, me and Leaf just melted," Neri started to explain, "And then _someone_ threw us into the ocean where Bellum could find us!" both Neri and Leaf glared at Marin, who began to cackle happily. "And apparently Ciela cloned herself a bunch of times."

"Yes, I like clones! Muhahahahahahahaha!" Ciela shouted as a bunch of fairies that looked just like her began to pour into the room, laughing just like Ciela. Link stared at all the fairies with wide eyes. "Be gone, stupid fairies!" Ciela shouted at her other clones. "One of you can take over if something happens to me!"

"Ok!" all the other Cielas said, and they left just as quickly as they had come.

"Hey, listen! Guess what!" Ciela said excitedly while Marin started to chase the other two Spirits around the room with her balloon hammer.

"What?" Link asked tiredly.

"I got all of my memories back!"

"Now how do you know that? If you didn't get them all back, how would you be able to tell?! It's not like you can remember!"

"Be quiet! I got all my memories back! And guess what else!"

"What?"

"I'm the Spirit of Courage and Time!"

"You get two jobs!? That's not fair for the other Spirits!" Link said.

"Muhahahahahahahaha! I know! …I mean…uh… sure it is! It's much harder to do two jobs!"

"Yeah, I guess…" Link said uncertainly. Suddenly the room started to shake, throwing Link to the floor for the second time that day.

"What did you do!?" Ciela shouted as the other fairies came flying back down.

"It was Marin! It's her fault!" Leaf shouted quickly.

"Hammered ceiling!" Marin said happily.

"…You broke the ceiling with a balloon?" Ciela asked with a frown.

"Yes!" Marin said.

"Huh."

"Guys, I don't wanna die!" Link whined as chunks of large rock began to fall towards them. "What do we do?"

"Um… everybody upstairs!" Ciela shouted. Everyone ran, or flew, towards the staircase, but before they could start heading up, the stairs collapsed to the ground.

"Nooooo!" Link shouted. "Now what?" Everyone turned to look at Ciela.

"Um, everybody outside!"

They all ran out of the room, only to stop short when they saw Bellum sitting in a corner and sulking. "Everybody inside!" Ciela shouted before the monster spotted them. The group quickly went back into the room that was falling apart. "Your plans stink, Ciela!" Link shouted as he started to jump around, trying to avoid the ceiling pieces that were still coming down. He started to scream when a particularly large piece started to fall towards him.

Meanwhile, while Link was screaming and the fairies were conversing amongst themselves about what they would do once Link was gone, Linebeck was examining the statue of Tetra. "Hey, I think I found out how to get the wallet!" Linebeck said excitedly.

"No wallet for you! Gwahahahahahaha!" Oshus shouted from behind him.

"Hey! How did you get in my ship!?" Linebeck demanded.

"Um…I don't know."

"How could you not know?!"

"I don't know! One minute I was watching the Care Bear movie, and the next thing I know, I'm here, yelling at you!"

Linebeck stared at the Ocean King, "You got issues, old man." the sailor said finally before turning back to Tetra. "Hey, come look at this for a second, old man! Old man?" Linebeck turned around to see Oshus dancing.

"Nobody cares like a bear!" the old man started to sing in a strained voice.

"Oh boy," Linebeck said, slapping his forehead with a hand. Suddenly Link appeared above the sailor, and then fell on top of Linebeck, causing the man to collapse from the extra weight.

"Oh, look! It's Link! Hiya Link!" Oshus said happily. "Let's sing together!"

"Ok!" Link shouted, jumping up excitedly.

The two started to dance around the room and sing the song that Oshus had been singing before. Linebeck and the fairies just stared at the two with unbelieving expressions. "How did you guys even get here?" Linebeck asked Ciela after awhile.

"I stopped time with my super powers, and then we just walked here!" Ciela said, starting to cackle maniacally.

"…So how did Link end up falling from the air?"

"Oh, Marin was throwing him. She likes to throw things."

"Oh."

"Oh, look! Look at Tetra!" Ciela shouted suddenly. Linebeck and the other fairies quickly turned around, Oshus and Link kept dancing and singing.

"She's returning back to normal!" Neri said happily. This caught the other two's attention, and they quickly ran over to the group that was gathered around the now glowing statue.

"Yes, yes, I used my powers (which are returning) to save Tetra!" Oshus said cheerfully.

"No you didn't, fool!" Link shouted.

"Well fine, be that way!" Oshus said crossly.

The statue began to glow even brighter, but after a few seconds Link got bored, and he gave the statue a shove. Tetra fell to the ground, and the stone that was surrounding her shattered. The girl quickly got up and glared at Link, "Thanks a lot, idiot!" Tetra shouted.

"No problem! Guess what!"

Tetra sighed tiredly, "Now what?"

"I went on an adventure!"

"I know, I was able to watch you," Tetra said in a bored voice.

"You were? Darn!" Link shouted, upset that he wouldn't be able to lie about what had happened and make himself out to be a hero.

"Oh, phew! Looks like you're going to be ok!" Ciela said happily.

"Yeah, whatever," Tetra said. While she and Ciela started to argue about nothing in particular, Link slowly started to sneak behind Tetra in an attempt to get his wallet. An attempt that failed, however, as Tetra had known what he was up to. She rolled her eyes before whirling around and hitting Link with the shovel that Marin had kindly lent her.

"Ow! Noooooo! My wallet!" Link shouted.

"I told you that you'd get it back after we found my gun!" Tetra shouted at the boy.

"No you didn't!" Link argued.

"Yes I- hmm, maybe I didn't. But anyway, I'm saying it now! I want my gun!"

"But there is no gun!" Link whined.

"What are you talking about?" Tetra snapped.

"The treasure was all made up, to trap people."

"Who told you that rubbish?" Tetra asked with a frown.

"Um, the Ocean King," Link said, pointing at the old man.

Oshus waved slowly, "Yeah… about that. Um, I might have exaggerated a little…"

"What!?" Linebeck shouted. "You mean there really is a treasure!?"

"Well of course there is!" Tetra shouted.

"Darn!" Link shouted.

"I wanted the treasure for myself, muhahahahahaha!" Oshus shouted.

"How could you!?" all three Spirits shouted.

"Got shovel!" Marin shouted.

"I wanted to be rich! Rich I tell you! Rich!" Oshus said, laughing madly.

"Where is it?! Where's the treasure?" Linebeck demanded.

"Um, I have it here…" Oshus said, rummaging around in his pocket.

"You brought it with you?" Link asked.

"Well, yeah! It's just so pretty!" The old man finally pulled out a small seashell.

Everyone stared at it with disappointed expressions. "That's it?" Linebeck asked after awhile.

"Yup! This is the treasure!" Oshus said, admiring the white coloring.

"How can you get rich off of that?!" Link asked, pouting.

"Um… well, like the Care Bears say, there are different kinds of riches!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Tetra said. "Link, grab it! We might be able to sell it to some loser!"

"Why me?" Link whined.

"Because I'm still the captain, and I said so!" the girl shouted.

"Hey, I thought I was captain!" Linebeck shouted.

"You are! Of this pathetic ship anyway. My ship is much bigger and cooler looking! Now go get the stupid treasure!"

Oshus gave a high pitched scream when Link started to run towards him. "Noooo, it's mine!" Oshus shouted as Link tried to pry the shell from the old man's grasp. Oshus started to hit the boy with his staff, trying to get him to let go. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Link shouted, every time the staff fell on his head. The others just watched with amused expressions. Finally Link managed to get it, and he quickly ran back to Tetra, leaving Oshus to sulk in a corner over having lost the tug-of-war game. "Here you go!" Link said, and he threw the shell at the pirate captain.

"Finally! The treasure is all mine!" Tetra shouted happily.

"Can I have my wallet back now?" Link whined.

"Sure, here you go," Tetra said. She grabbed the wallet from her pocket and slowly began to hand it to the boy.

"Come on, give it to me!" Link said impatiently.

"I'm building up the suspense!" Tetra said, still slowly stretching her hand out. Before Link could finally grab it, though, Bellum came out of nowhere and grabbed the girl, pulling her out of the engine room. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Link shouted.

"What was that!?" Linebeck shouted over Link's crying.

"Hey, everyone! Get outside!" Ciela shouted. The group quickly ran out of the engine room, Marin pulling a still sobbing Link along with her as she left.

Outside, Bellum was flying around with Tetra still in his grasp. "Look, it's the Ghost Ship!" Linebeck said, pointing to a large ship that was arriving. Bellum flew over to this ship and went inside of it. A few seconds later and a bunch of creepy eyes began to appear all over the ship's wooden surface. "Hey! Did he just posses that Ghost Ship!?" Linebeck shouted. "We have to chase after him! I'll take the wheel, prepare to man the cannon, Link! …Link?" Everyone turned to see Link slowly crawling back into the engine room, still crying over losing his wallet again. "Fine, old man, looks like you'll have to fire the cannon!" Linebeck said.

"Oh but, the Care Bears teach us to care, not hate!" Oshus protested.

"Fine! Ciela?"

"Can't, sorry. I already have two jobs, I can't handle three."

"Leaf?" Linebeck asked desperately.

Leaf gasped, "Are you crazy!? I'd break a nail handling that thing!"

"Neri?"

"What Leaf said," Neri said in a bored voice.

Linebeck sighed sadly, "Fine, Marin."

"Yes! Manning cannon!" Marin shouted, and she started to fire all of their bombs in random directions.

"You could at least wait until we get moving!" Linebeck shouted as he ran to the wheel.

As they chased the large Ghost Ship, Marin managed to hit some of the eyes a few times, cheering each time she did. After a few hours, Bellum got bored, and so he destroyed most of the Ghost Ship, leaving behind a few platforms here and there for people to walk on. "Haha! I think he had enough punishment from the S.S. Linebeck!" Linebeck shouted happily.

"You named the ship after yourself?" Ciela asked. "That's lame!"

"It is not!" Linebeck protested. "Now, let's climb aboard this thing!" Everyone except for Link (he was still in the engine room crying) was about to jump over to the remainder of the Ghost Ship when Linebeck suddenly stopped them, "But wait, it'll be dangerous over there! Maybe we should save first!" Everyone stared at him with confused expression. "Um…never mind. Let's go!" Linebeck said quickly, and they all jumped aboard.

"Look, there's Tetra!" Ciela said, pointing to the girl; she was sleeping on one of the floating platforms. Link came running over to them, "Finally! Now I'll get my wallet!" Link shouted. He was just about to jump over to the pirate when suddenly Bellum grabbed the girl again. "Nooooo!" Link shouted. At this moment, a large piece of wood from the ship fell on top of Linebeck's ship, causing it to sink into the ocean. "Grandpa!" both Link and Ciela shouted.

"My ship!" Linebeck shouted.

"Why did he have to die!?" Link shouted. "I never got to find out if he was as good a cook as Granny!" Link said. While Link was screaming about delicious soup, Bellum reached out and grabbed the boy in an attempt to get him to shut up. It didn't work, however, as Link started to scream even louder when he realized that he was being held by a giant monster.

"Take this!" Link shouted, and he threw his tiny dagger at the monster. Unfortunately, he threw it the wrong way, and it ended up hitting Linebeck. "Ow!" Linebeck shouted. "Man, this thing is pathetic, it didn't even kill me!" the man said as he picked up the dagger from the ground. Just as he had picked it up, Bellum had tried to grab Linebeck, so the dagger ended up poking the large monster, much to both the monster's and Linebeck's dismay. "Sorry! Don't kill me!" Linebeck shouted as he pulled the dagger out.

"You poked me! Now I will kill you!" Bellum shouted over Link's screaming.

"Run, Linebeck! Run! Go get Grandpa! He'll know what to do! Oh no, I forgot! Grandpa sank! Noooooo!"

"Shut up already!" Bellum shouted, and he threw Link away from him and grabbed Linebeck instead. As soon as Link fell on the hard, wooden floor, he realized how tired he was, and so he promptly fell asleep. Ciela woke him up a few minutes later, "Link, wake up already!" the fairy shouted at the boy.

"Fine! I'll sleep later!" Link shouted as he sat up. He screamed when he saw Linebeck being possessed by Bellum.

"Link, do something!" Linebeck shouted.

"Hey, you don't look so good!" Link said cheerfully as the sailor suddenly turned to a grayish color.

"Gwaaaaarg!" Linebeck shouted.

"Gwaaaarg? That's not a word, stupid Linebeck!" Link scolded.

Suddenly, a helmet came out of nowhere and landed on top of Linebeck's head. It was then that the man started to attack Link.

"Nooooooo! Linebeck is mean!" Link shouted as the possessed Linebeck started to chase Link all around the large platform.

"That's not Linebeck, you fool!" Ciela shouted. "That's Bellum!"

But Link ignored the fairy, "I'm ignoring you!" the boy shouted. He paused long enough to spit his tongue out at Ciela. Unfortunately, Bellum had been right behind Link, and so the short pause gave the monster enough time to catch up to the boy. "Nooooo!" Link shouted as Bellum picked him up and threw him. Link landed in back of the monster, and he quickly pulled out his dagger that had been retied to the long pole. He cautiously gave the monster a gentle poke. Bellum gave a loud scream, "You destroyed me! Darn!" it shouted, before blowing up into a large cloud of sand.

"More sand!" Link shouted, and he started to jump around with his Hourglass, trying to catch all of the fine particles. Meanwhile, Tetra had finally woken up, and she was waving at Link to try and get his attention. Distracted by all the sand, Link gave a quick wave back before resuming his jumping. It wasn't until after he had collected all the sand that he noticed Linebeck was still alive. "Ahha! You! You tried to kill me!" Link shouted, stuffing his Hourglass back into his pocket.

Before he could start attacking Linebeck (who hadn't even noticed Link as he was still trying to figure out why he had said 'gwaaarg'), Link's dagger started to electrify him. "Ow! Stupid dagger!" Link shouted, and he threw the weapon into the ocean.

"Ow! Stupid dagger!" a loud voice shouted from under water. The source of this voice suddenly leaped out of the water, and landed with a large splash.

"Grandpa?" Ciela asked uncertainly.

"That's not Grandpa, stupid! That's a whale!" Link shouted at the fairy.

The large, white whale rolled its eyes at the boy, "Yes, it is I! The great and powerful Ocean King!"

Link gasped, "The whale talks! Kill it!" Link shouted, and he leaped onto the whale's back and started to attack it with his shield. Marin quickly joined him with her balloon hammer.

"What? Whoa, old man? Is that really you?" Linebeck asked.

"Yep!" the whale said happily, hardly feeling the two's attacks on his back.

"Well then, I want to make my wish!" Linebeck shouted.

"Um…wish? Sorry, I don't do wishes. Muhahahahahaha!"

"But you promised me a wish!" Linebeck said angrily.

Link paused in his attacks, "Technically, that was his clone." the boy said before starting his attacks again.

"The annoying green one is right!" the Ocean King said cheerfully while Linebeck started to pout. "My clone, wherever he is now, made that promise! Not me! So hah!"

"Fine," Linebeck grumbled crossly.

Suddenly Linebeck's ship started to rise from the waters, the Ocean King's clone was at the wheel, cackling maniacally. "I did it! I found Care-A-Lot! Mythical home of the Care Bears? I think not! It is real! Not mythical!" Oshus shouted.

"Ah, there you are!" the Ocean King said, staring at his clone.

"Oh, you. What do you want?" Oshus asked, scowling slightly at the whale.

"I am here to return these people back to their world!" the Ocean King said cheerfully.

"Our world? Then what world is this?" Tetra asked as she joined the group near the water.

"Ahha! Give me my wallet!" Link shouted, still attacking the whale.

Linebeck rolled his eyes, "Old man, clone thing…whatever you are… tell that stupid whale over there that he has to grant me my wish!"

"Never! I'm going back to Care-A-Lot!" Oshus shouted, and he quickly joined Link and Marin on the whale's back. The old man shoved the two off before kicking the whale and demanding that they go underwater.

Link and Marin pouted over having been kicked off, but they soon recovered as they started to attack Tetra instead. "Would you two stop it!?" Tetra shouted, grabbing the squeaking balloon hammer and the shield from them.

"Noooooo! Tetra's just so mean!" Link shouted, and he ran over to hide behind Linebeck, who was still arguing with the giant whale, who was still being kicked by Oshus, who was still demanding to be taken to Care-A-Lot. Neri flew out of Link's pocket at this moment, along with Leaf. "We are inhabitants of this world. We must return to the world of the Ocean King!" Neri said cheerfully.

"The door to your world will be opening soon," the giant whale said, ignoring his clone's attempts to go underwater. "Get ready!" Suddenly a thick fog came rolling in, and then a small door appeared in front of the group. "Oh hey look, a door!" Link said happily, and he went running through.

"Hey, you forgot to say goodbye!" Ciela shouted after him.

"So long loser!" Link's voice could just be heard through the glowing doorway.

"Good enough," Ciela grumbled.

…Epilogue…

"Hey, that Ghost Ship came back!" the big stupid pirate whose upper body was huge compared to his legs, said.

"Darn! We were supposed to look for them! Now we're going to get in trouble!" Niko said.

"I got an idea!" said a pirate who was wearing a pair of broken glasses.

"Shut up! We need a plan!" said the big stupid pirate.

"But I have an idea!"

"Alright, fine. What?"

"We pretend it's only been a few minutes!"

All the other pirates considered this for a few seconds before agreeing enthusiastically. "Alright, let's do this! Don't mess up, Niko!"

Niko gave an annoyed sigh before calling out to Link and Tetra, who were unconscious on the destroyed Ghost Ship. Tetra was the first to wake up, and she quickly woke Link up by tossing him into the ocean. "Noooooo!" Link shouted the minute he had resurfaced. "Tetra is just so mean!"

"Shut up! Let's go to my ship!" Tetra shouted.

In just a few seconds the two were safely back onboard their ship, not even noticing the nervous expressions that were passed around amongst the rest of the crew. "What is wrong with you people?!" Tetra automatically started to yell at her crew while Link started to run around the deck for no apparent reason. "Did you guys even look for us!?"

"Um…it's only been a few minutes…" Niko said nervously.

"What are you talking about?!" Tetra snapped. "How many minutes?" she asked suddenly, suspecting them of their trick.

"Um…five!"

"Ten!"

"Six!"

"One hundred!"

Tetra glared at the crew, who were now glaring at each other for not picking out a time before their captain came aboard. "Well, which is it!?" Tetra shouted, moving slightly to one side as Link went running past her. She sighed tiredly when the crew pointed at each other, and then started to glare at one another again.

Finally Link stopped running around and joined Tetra, "Hey, look at what I found!" Link said, and he pulled the Phantom Hourglass out of his pocket.

The crew gasped, "Great, he has evidence that it wasn't a dream!" Niko whispered to another pirate, who nodded dumbly.

"Ahha! How do you lot explain this?" Tetra asked.

"Uh…" Niko said.

"Well?" Tetra demanded.

Niko suddenly grabbed the Hourglass and threw it into the ocean, "I say, what hourglass are you talking about, boss?" Niko said, laughing nervously.

"That's stupid! I remember it being there! I bet even Link remembers!" Tetra shouted at Niko.

"Remember what?" Link asked with a confused frown.

"The stupid Hourglass!" Tetra shouted.

"What hourglass? I don't see anything!" Link said, even more confused.

"Oh forget it!" Tetra shouted. "You all are so dumb! Get to work! You, get the ship ready! You, help him. You!" Tetra pointed at Link, who was starting to dance. "Keep working on my super-ultra laser gun!"

"Darn!" Link shouted. "Can I have my wallet now?" Link asked.

"Oh…that… um… I kind of gave it to Linebeck…" Tetra said hesitantly.

Link kept smiling at her as he slowly went into shock.

"He wanted it, you know. It was such a nice green color…"

Link's face was stuck in its smiling position as he started to fall towards the wooden deck.

"Link?" Tetra asked nervously. "Link, snap out of it!" the captain shouted, grabbing Link and slapping him in the face when she saw that he had forgotten how to breathe in his shock.

After being slapped a few times, Link quickly took in a deep breath and then let it out by screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"Everyone covered their ears as Link started to scream about his wallet. Suddenly Link stopped, "Did you hear that?" he asked quickly.

"I don't think I'm ever going to hear anything ever again! You made me deaf! I hope you're happy!" Tetra shouted over the ringing in her ears. She was ignored, however, as Link pushed past her and climbed onto the ship's railing. He started to laugh like a mad man when he saw Linebeck's ship in the distance. "After him!" Link shouted, and he ran over to the wheel and shoved the pirate that was there out of the way.

So Link sort of took over Tetra's ship (much to everyone's surprise) as he continued his quest to get his wallet back.

Marin and Linebeck traveled together, constantly on the run from a strange ship that always seemed to be chasing them. Marin would sometimes fly over to this ship and visit everyone, but she always refused to tell Linebeck the truth, that the crew of the ship he was running from was, in fact, Link's. She liked the adventures that they found as they traveled as fast as they could through the ocean (which had returned to normal, much to Link's relief, as he could now feed the fish to fill in his sea chart. But, of course, he forgot to feed them anyway).

Oshus never did find Care-A-Lot again, though he forced both the Ocean King, and the Spirits, to search for it for the rest of their lives. Cloning was soon after banned from the Ocean King's world, as the clones were just too darn annoying. Ciela had to hide all of her clones in fear of getting into trouble with the Ocean King; and since she was the Spirit of Time, she ingeniously scattered them all throughout the different times; a particularly annoying one got stuck in the Hero of Time's time, and she went on many a fun adventure with the poor boy, who had just wanted to stay at home and sleep.

* * *

Well that's it for this story! I hope you all liked it! Thank you all so much for reading/reviewing/both! :-D

Oh, and I do not own the Care Bears, or their annoying songs. Thankfully! (...and if the person who _does_ own the Care Bears is reading this... then I just LOVE the Care Bears and their cute little songs!)

Well, farewell! (But I'll be back, muhahahahahahahaha!!)


End file.
